Amor Intus Atrum
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Rewritten:Judgement of Sin. Allen Walker's shrouded past surfaces, dragging along with it the present time of Tyki Mikk and the future of Kanda Yu. The mystery of this war finally comes to light, bringing not peace but calamity.Yullen,Lucky.MASSIVE UPDATE
1. The Magician and The Jester

Disclaimer: D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Chapter One: The Magician and The Jester

---------

Tyki had always believed himself to be the most considerate Noah around, except when it came to the killings of human. He certainly lost in that aspect to Rhode. She played, of course but had seen to it that her playthings met a swift, painful end. Tyki, on the other hand enjoyed torturing his victims mentally, and scared them with the thoughts of his Tease buried somewhere in their body. The only human who had not been afraid of his threats was that snow haired exorcist, Allen Walker. Tyki smiled with amusement, remembering the young boy.

Somewhere in the Black Order, Allen sneezed. Lenalee looked at him in worry.

"Are you catching a cold, Allen-kun?"

Allen fervently shook his head, drawing his coat closer around him. "No, but I think someone is making rumours about me." Allen shivered to think what Komui would do to him if he really got sick. Fortunately, Allen rarely got sick. In fact, Allen couldn't remember an instant in life when he was down with illness. The only thing that would force him to lie in bed was either fatigue or injuries. Sadly speaking, the latter was more often than the former.

"Allen-kun, come here for a minute!"

Speak of the devil and Komui shall appear, around the corner actually. The insincere smile on his face told Allen that he was up to no good, Innocence-related type of no good. "Is there anything you need…Komui-san?" Allen asked cautiously.

"Actually, I've wanted to ask…Ever since you came back…Can I examine your upgraded Innocence?" Komui asked in a tone too sugary for either Allen or Lenalee's liking. Allen then suddenly realized Komui's poorly hidden drill behind his back. Allen scolded himself mentally for not noticing that before.

"Um…Sorry, but no!" And Allen took it as a cue to start running, while Komui chased him. "Niisan…" Lenalee only mused after her elder brother.

"Why not? It's a marvellous transformation from your previous arm! And Hevlaska hasn't even calculated your new synch rate!"

"As long as you're holding that weapon, I'm not convinced!!" Allen yelled back.

"You mean this? It's just a tool to examine that lovely anti-Akuma weapon you have!" Komui called, glasses sparkling as he lovingly caressed the drill.

"I'm not going to sacrifice Crown Clown to the likes of you, leader or not!" Allen retorted as he increased his speed. He had no idea how Komui managed to run so fast while carrying an object that big. Perhaps it was years of training with other unlucky exorcists before him.

"Moyashi-chan, what're you doing?" Lavi poked his head out of the library doors to see Allen running at high speed, even faster than Lenalee with Dark Boots activated. Allen grabbed Lavi and slammed the library doors behind him as he ran to hide behind a pile of tattered books.

"Wha-What happened?" Lavi managed to ask. Allen breathed in the coveted oxygen his lungs needed for a moment.

"Komui-san wants to dissect Crown Clown," Allen whispered. Lavi nodded with sympathy and understanding. Everyone understood how suffering it would be to catch the Head of the department's attention. It spelt utter chaos.

"So you want to hide out here until he goes away?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded. "I guess Komui would eventually tire out, or Reever would drag him back to the office soon enough," Lavi assured.

"Ho, it's useless to hide from me!" A scarily high pitched voice declared. Glasses shone in the shadows of countless shelves. "Your battle skills seem to have fallen lately, Lavi. Don't mind if I…upgrade you?"

It took just one look for Lavi to start dragging Allen and running off like a headless chicken.

* * *

"Yu-kun."

The young Japanese refused to look at his Master, General Tiedoll. Theodore understood the feelings of his battle-hardened pupil. Mugen was greatly damaged, and his life nearly spent. If it wasn't for Allen's control of the Ark, the general could daresay he would be dead. Komui strictly forbade Kanda from using the flower for speedy recovery. In fact, he was confined in the infirmary going for the long way instead. Mugen was kept by Komui for intense repair.

But as long as Kanda and Mugen are out of commission, he would not be sent on any missions. That pissed Kanda off the most. Tiedoll was waiting patiently for Kanda to talk to him when Lavi and Allen burst into the room, panting hard. "Don't tell Komui that we're here!" Lavi exclaimed before diving under Kanda's bed, Allen joining him. Moments later, Komui came in carrying a giant drill.

"Ah, General Tiedoll. Did Lavi and Allen perchance come in here?" He asked all too kindly.

"No, just myself and Yu," Tiedoll softly replied.

"Oh, thank you," Komui then left the room, shouting about how they could never escape when he wanted something.

"Thanks a lot, General," Lavi gratefully said while popping his head out from under the bed. "I hope we did not bother you and Kanda," Allen apologized; flitting a look over to Kanda, who purposefully ignored them.

Tiedoll smiled gently at the unusual exorcist. "It's fine, I was about to leave. Perhaps you both will make a better company for him." "Will do, sir!" Lavi replied cheerfully as they saw the old man off.

"What are you both still doing here?" Kanda questioned coldly. Allen quietly took a seat on a stool by the bedside, not looking at him. "Yu, you don't have to be so cold!" Lavi stated as he took a seat as well.

"If I had Mugen, I would've shaved you by now," Kanda threatened menacingly. "Calm down Yu, or you'll aggravate your wounds," Lavi pacified.

"I told you not to call me by my name!" Kanda demanded.

"Lighten up, okay? You won't heal any faster by getting pissed," the redhead pointed out.

Kanda gave a dignified snort and turned to Allen. "What's wrong with you, moyashi? You'd be the one usually irritating me."

"I'm sorry, Kanda…Even with Crown Clown I've been quite useless," Allen apologized again. The cursed exorcist looked very sad at Kanda's injured state. "Stupid moyashi, what are you getting upset at?" Kanda sneered, ignoring the worry in Allen's eyes. He was surprised when Allen took his hand, covering it with his own.

"What are you doing?!"

"Mana taught me this. When someone is ill, or injured, if I hold your hand like this I would be able to give a bit of my life to your recovery. Of course, I'm sorry that you have to put up with my cursed arm," Allen smiled a heart warming smile at him. Lavi grinned at the action, knowing Allen was rather affectionate for the swordsman.

"Your hand is cold," Allen suddenly stated.

"So what?" The swordsman snapped.

"A human hand should be warm. You're just sharing that warmth, ne Allen?" Lavi spoke encouragingly.

Allen nodded in return. "We won't bother you. Just let us stay as it is."

Kanda gritted his teeth before returning to his state of indifference. He couldn't deny that the hand of his fellow exorcist was comforting warmth, but Kanda would die before he would admit to it. He decided to comply for just this day.

* * *

Tyki had returned to his humble abode, looking through his shelf for an interesting book when his eyes fell upon an old book. He drew it out and slowly flipped through its contents. This was by far one of the oldest books Tyki owned and it was filled with rather dark memories. Memories…That Tyki would rather not dwell upon. Why? Surely you wouldn't ask Tyki to look back and remember his humanity before Noah's memories awakened in him?

A yellow envelope fell out. Strange…He had no recollection of keeping a letter tucked in the book, and mind you, his memory was excellent. The letter was apparently addressed to him. Bored, Tyki decided to read the letter. He had no idea what the letter would do to him. Shock rendered him speechless. Even the voice of his mind did not work as he read the letter again and again. This…This was an audacious discovery! If the Earl ever caught wind of this letter, Apocalypse would befall the world before the Earl's plans were even complete!

Tyki threw on his cloak carelessly and rushed to the door. He had to hurry and meet him.

"Niisan…How is it?"

Komui turned to see Lenalee's worried look. Komui could not smile at the gravity of circumstances. "Which one, Mugen or Allen?"

"Both," his sister firmly answered.

"Mugen is well on its way to recovery, but Allen…We're all going to face tough situations because of him," Komui smiled weakly at the thought. Lenalee frowned.

"So his eye really is…"

"He has two choices. The first would be to surgically remove the cursed eye. The second is to make use of his abilities as much as possible before disposing him," Komui sadly replied.

"Niisan, that's no way to say things! You can't possibly do that to Allen-kun," Lenalee protested, "Everyone will hate you for it!"

"The truth still can't be changed. Allen's left eye evolved. And that is a trait in either Innocence or Akuma. Seeing that his left eye is cursed, the only conclusion is that the curse isn't consuming the eye, but in fact nurturing it. As a general fact curses don't accomplish such feat. The most common effect would be the loss of use of the cursed appendage, but this curse is increasing its ability instead of the other way around. The only possible explanation is that the curse is merging with the body and spreading, and soon Allen would become a forced servant of the Earl," Komui explained.

"Is there really no other way?" Lenalee asked quietly.

"Seeing that his eye is the main host of the curse, we could remove it before it affects other parts of his body, but if we are too late for that…" Komui didn't want to say anything more to make his beloved sister sad. Allen was a turning point in everyone's life. The cooks were happy for his hearty appetite, the finders found it easier to communicate with exorcists now with Allen's splendid manner, Jeryy was flattered by his gentlemanly traits, the Science Department adored his cuteness as they did Lenalee's, Miranda now more positive than she was in her whole life, Krory having a place to call home with everyone else, Lenalee herself finding it glad that the fair complexioned exorcist came, Lavi enjoyed spending time with the British exorcist and Kanda…He finally started to open up a little.

If anything were to happen to Allen, everyone would no doubt be devastated.

Allen opened his bleary eyes. He had fallen asleep while accompanying Kanda and it looked like Lavi was in a similar situation. He smiled to see Kanda resting in his partner's presence. It took a lot of trust for Kanda to lower his guard around anyone. Despite all arguments, Kanda was a valuable friend of his, one he would not want to lose no matter what. It's the same for all the other residents of the Black Order. They are the family that Allen never quite had.

"How romantic of you, boy."

The uninvited voice made Allen's back tense against an unwanted presence. "Don't make any noise if you don't want your friends hurt. I've just come to talk to you," Tyki whispered into his ear, chest pressed against Allen's rigid back. Allen could only nod. Lavi's weapon was not with him, and Kanda was in no position to fight. Tyki smiled. "Good, now let go of his hand slowly, and follow me."

Allen slipped his hand out of Kanda's light grasp, having to leave his glove there and stood with Tyki hovering behind him. "Come now," Tyki beckoned with an extended hand which Allen took hesitatingly. Allen was surprised when he was led to the rooftop of the headquarters. They were just screaming to be noticed.

"Excuse me, but I want to ask why did you choose to come to such a blatantly obvious place?" Allen couldn't help but ask.

"To gain your trust, of course. If I did anything untowardly, your friends would slaughter me in a matter of moments," Tyki answered cheerfully.

"What is it that you want to say?" Allen asked cautiously.

"Would you dance with me?" Tyki asked.

"Don't joke around!" Allen answered crossly. "I'll tell you all the secrets of the Noah family if you do," Tyki slyly whispered. Allen was shocked. Tyki smiled again, offering his hand. "So, your choice?"

Kanda's eyes flew open. He noticed the loss of certain warmth that disturbed his peaceful sleep. Looking around, he found Allen gone while Lavi was sleeping by his bedside. 'That moyashi, always half-heartedly doing things.' Kanda cussed but he was disappointed by his unknown faith in the cursed exorcist. Gripping his now free hand, he discovered something soft; Allen's glove to be exact. Kanda frowned. If he knew the bean sprout well enough, it was a fact that Allen wouldn't leave his glove around carelessly. A sudden bout of suspicion rose in Kanda's mind. Was Allen called away by an urgent need? He pulled himself out of bed, unintentionally waking Lavi in the process.

"Yu, what are you doing?' The redhead asked sleepily.

"Looking for that moyashi," Kanda sketchily answered. Lavi grinned. "Oh, so you do care when he's not around?"

"Shut up," he replied and stalked out of the room. Lavi hurried after him. "Don't move too much! Your injuries aren't healed yet."

"I don't need you patronizing me."

"If I don't, who would?"

They were interrupted by a large crowd gathering at the courtyard. "Hey, what's with the ruckus?" Lavi asked Toma.

"Master Kanda, Master Lavi, look at the roof!" Toma exclaimed, pointing. To both exorcists' shock, a Noah and Allen were waltzing effortlessly. A Noah that Lavi recognized as the guy on the train and Kanda as an enemy.

"What is moyashi doing with that thing up there?!" Kanda demanded.

"We don't know, but they've been at it for some time," Reever supplied. Was that why the bean sprout left him? For this creature, their enemy? Kanda didn't realize his emotions materializing as flames which Miranda hurriedly put out.

Allen was uncomfortably aware of the attention they had garnered by this outrageous move. "You dance pretty well, for a lady's role," Tyki commented. "I'll take that as a compliment," Allen replied as he focused on not looking at the Noah before him. "Back to business. I was wondering, dear Allen if it is bold of me to ask you to join our family?" Tyki asked, completely catching Allen off guard.

"What?"

* * *

As promised, a rewrite~ 83 I also renamed it. The title means 'Love Within Dark'.


	2. Dearest Brother of Mine

Disclaimer: D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Chapter Two: Dearest Brother of Mine

---------

"What?"

Allen didn't even notice his footing slipped when Tyki gracefully caught him by his waist and leant close, too close for comfort. An audible growl escaped both Kanda and Lavi.

"I'm not forcing you to say yes. You may say no, if you please. But my reaction may vary," Tyki stated, his fingers tracing the delicate curves of Allen's lips. Allen broke out to a full blush, his mind only half comprehending the fact that it was a Noah who was currently playing the fool with him.

"Of course not! I would never join Noah's family!!"

That exclamation drew even more attention from the crowd below. "They are trying to invite Allen-kun over to their side?" Miranda gasped. Komui's eyes narrowed. 'Have they discovered the effects of his curse, or is this merely co-incidental?'

Tyki landed a soft kiss on the snow-haired exorcist's cheeks. "That was the correct answer. Good child." Lenalee and Miranda shrieked, Miranda fainting into Krory's arms who was blushing at the Noah's bold act. Allen felt his legs turn to jelly and clung to Tyki before he sank to the floor and fell off the roof. Kanda wished for nothing more but to have Mugen in his hand to dice the offending Noah sexually harassing the British teen while Lavi cursed for not bringing his hammer with him, but Komui voiced both their thoughts by shooting a bazooka at them. "You foul fiend!! Get your hands off our beloved Allen-kun! I will not allow you to corrupt our beautifully innocent and naïve Allen-kun! I will not repeat myself! Don't make me fire again!"

Tyki smirked at the crowd below. Scooping Allen into his arms, he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground smoothly. "Put me down!" Allen demanded, managing to look serious despite his flushed cheeks. "Be quiet for a moment, child. We can talk later," Tyki purred as he placed another kiss on Allen's cheeks. Allen, poor innocent Allen was at his wit's end and did the only thing he was mentally capable of now. He passed out, face redder than Lavi's hair. Lavi gaped in disbelief while Kanda was going to kill Tyki. Yet again, Komui got to it before them. Tyki had seriously not expected Komui to give him an upper cut and snatch Allen out of his grasp. "Noooooo, how dare you do that to our precious Allen-kun!!? Unforgivable!"

"Go, leader!!!!" Everyone cheered.

Tyki sighed. "I look like the bad guy…"

"Because you are one, asshole!" Kanda rounded up on the Noah.

"Not to mention bullying the most adorable kid on the block means a big, painful price to pay!" Lavi added, fully supporting Kanda's murderous desires.

Once again, neither teen got to do anything. For Miranda had Tyki by the collar. "How could you do such a thing to Allen-kun?! He is such a sweet child! You're corrupting him! You're a mighty bad influence! You want to try my bad luck beam, do you? Do you?!" Miranda hysterically exclaimed as she rattled the poor Noah senselessly. Krory had apparently, upon Komui's instructions carried Allen off to a safer place. Lenalee placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Calm down, Miranda-san. As for you, Noah," Lenalee gave Tyki a very evil smile that Tyki never knew she was capable of.

"Have fun with Kanda-kun and Lavi-kun. I'm sure they'll clean the mess by the time they're done with you."

Lenalee then steered a still panicky Miranda away, leaving Tyki to deal with the most murderous exorcists in the team. "Why are you both so mad?" Tyki asked, trying to distract them.

"Because you took advantage of Allen, that's why!" Lavi practically raged.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" Reever acted like a professional.

"Can't I visit my dear brother?" Tyki slyly asked. Everyone's drastic reactions came to a halt.

"What did you say?" Komui asked. "My oblivious Dark Order, Allen Walker is the one and only pureblood Noah in this century and I am his guardian, though I would deem ourselves more to brothers," Tyki answered, "And if you want explanations I'm afraid that it would have to wait until my beloved brethren awakens."

Allen was not used to waking to a lot of people in his room, nine to be exact. Kanda and Lavi were seated right by his bedside. Bookman stood by the window. Lenalee and Miranda were seated at the foot of his bed while Krory opted to stand behind Miranda. Komui was casually sitting on his desk with Reever standing beside him. Tyki was sitting on his bedside. The memory of the kisses came back and Allen felt his blush returning. "W-What are you doing here?" Allen questioned.

"I'm here for you, of course. There is something of great importance that I must tell you," Tyki answered.

"Allen Walker, you are the only pureblood Noah left in this whole world," Tyki declared. According to Allen's reaction, the world just stopped moving.

"What are you saying?" Allen didn't believe his ears. If it was a joke, he would definitely kick Tyki's ass for saying that. "I knew why your parents left you on the streets," Tyki's gaze levelled onto Allen. Allen's throat went dry. This man knew his true parents. This man knew of a future that could have been for him. "…How?"

"They did it because they loved you. Loved you so much they were killed by the Earl in return," Tyki stated, watching the emotions change in his eyes. Allen was torn between confusion, hurt and anger. Lavi patted his head in an attempt to comfort him. Allen smiled at Lavi, and at Kanda. Kanda didn't do anything, but he was there, and that was all that mattered.

"You were born with the Innocence, weren't you? Unfortunately for you, the family happens to hate Innocence. Good thing is; pureblood Noahs are very protective of their children. Your parents couldn't gauge the reaction of the Earl if he saw the only pureblood Noah born with an Innocence embedded in his arm. Either he would rip you to pieces in anger, or be so gleeful that a Noah with Innocence wielding ability was born he'd start manipulating you until you kick the can."

"But in the end, they decided to send you far away where the Earl won't discover you. They made a story up that you were killed by exorcists who discovered their home. And the Earl killed them just like that, for letting the final pureblood die. That was the end of the pureblood line."

"Why is being pureblood so important?" Bookman asked. This was a valuable chance to record information involving the elusive Noah family.

"Among the long line of the family, quite a number mingled with normal humans, and produced half-blood offspring, like me. That's why we have human skins, but can turn into different looks. Purebloods were rare because they could only give birth to one child, for reasons no one knows. Since then, the pureblood population dwindled down to the last two, his parents. Their child was highly anticipated because he was to be the saviour of the Noah family. There are teachings that we consider to be the true teachings of God, and in there was said that the last child of Noah would be able to revive the clan to its former glory. Purebloods are different from us. They look completely like humans do; no second form or such."

Bookman nodded at the information. "Um, by reviving the clan you wouldn't mean…" Krory blushed, unable to speak further. His grandfather had educated him on the aspects of reviving the Krory name. Tyki grinned. "Quite the sharp one, aren't you? Yes, the objective is to make many pureblood kids to restore the failing bloodline."

"As in giving birth?" Lenalee questioned. Tyki nodded at her question. Allen felt his cheeks heat up. He wouldn't want to be some kind of baby-making machine!

"Wait, I thought you said two purebloods make one and only one child. So how would Allen do it?" Reever asked.

"That's the reason why he's so important to the Noah family. Anyone he got together with, pureblood or not would be able to bear as many pureblood children possible. Normal rules won't apply to him. So now, we have to keep Allen safe from the Earl. I could not possibly imagine what the Earl would do to him if he ever found out Allen prove to be valuable to him. I mean, what if the Earl tries to impregnate Allen?" The tense atmosphere was broken by blushes, indignant stares and gasps.

"Damn you, that was something we could've done without!" Kanda cursed. He quickly wiped the image of the Earl out of his mind. That fat man was not going to come any where near the Black Order!

"Allen-kun is a boy! That's impossible!" Miranda replied, though she was blushing. Tyki waved a finger.

"Naïve, miss. The Noah family has the uncanny ability for either gender to give birth, as to ensure they would have children although being in the relationship of the same gender. Technically, even I can get pregnant so I take birth control pills to prevent any of those from happening," Tyki elaborated.

"Birth control pills?" Komui was highly interested in any sort of medicine he had not heard of before. At the moment, Krory and Allen were blushing very badly; one being shut up in a castle for too long and the other so naïve he could not think straight on the matter. Kanda saved his dignity by managing not to gape while Lavi looked like a bunny shot him in the head.

"It's a medicine that prevents the body from getting into fertile conditions, if you know what I mean. But taking it won't make you impotent, I assure you. The recipe is here. You can have it, Bookman," Tyki tossed the loose paper over to the old man who pored over it with mentions of ohs and I see.

"But...It's anatomically impossible for guys to have children!!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but normal rules don't apply with the Noah. You see, what we get impregnated with is not a physical body, but the spiritual body. We nurture the spirit of the child within our body. The physical body of the child will grow and separate from our own flesh when the soul is fully mature and ready to be born. So, when it's time, surgery is needed to remove the child who grows like...er, a bulge right above the abdomen. The soul will take months to grow, but for the physical body, only a week," Tyki explained.

Everyone fell silent at his words.

"So please accept my apologies though it may sound insincere for I have come to pledge my life and loyalty to you, Rutherford Tyki Noah," Tyki bowed down deep at Allen, who was struck speechless.

"What did you just call Allen?" Lavi asked. "That is Allen's true name. It was what his parents intended to name him when he would be born. His middle name is same to mine because I, among all of the family looked forward to his birth," Tyki stated. "Why, because he is the supposed saviour?" Krory timidly asked.

"Because…He would be the family I never had," Tyki answered solemnly. Everyone went quiet at that sentence.

Tyki then looked up at Allen with a smile, a hand reaching out to brush those soft ivory strands. "Now that I have discovered the truth, words can't describe how joyous I feel, how relieved I am that you lived and…how regretful for being so late in finding you. To see you, the one I had expected with bated breath, waited so patiently for your birth, wanting you to live happily, my only salvation of my long gone humanity…" Allen immediately felt pity and compassion towards the man before him. He held Tyki's hand to his face.

"You've suffered, haven't you? Lost in the darkness for so long without a light," Allen whispered kindly.

"No!!!!"

Everyone was distracted by the exclamation of Lenalee. "I won't allow that Noah to stay here, much less by Allen-kun's side! He killed Suman, after Allen-kun tried so hard to save him! After all that effort Allen-kun went through…To save Suman…He tried to kill Allen-kun! I can't forgive that!" Tyki gave her a mild glare. He didn't like her, but he tried to tolerate in the presence of Allen. "Forgive my actions, or your own guilt?"

Lenalee's head snapped up at that question, looking fearfully into his eyes. Tyki knew he touched a nerve. He sighed. "That's why I don't like ladies with too much spunk, they're too much trouble. I prefer the simpler but deep ones like the dark lady over there."

"I…I want to save my world," Lenalee's voice was barely audible.

Tyki had a wry smile now. "Everyone around you makes up your world. Allen's world is the whole humanity and his companions. Well, let me tell you that I'm trying to protect my world that I have just found again, and that is Allen only." Allen didn't know what to make of the situation and whether he should feel flattered at Tyki's attention towards him or not.

"Your name?" Komui suddenly asked. "Tyki Mikk," Tyki answered simply. "Okay, whether Mr. Tyki is going to stay here or not will depend entirely on Allen-kun," Komui cheerfully stated. "Are you crazy, he's our enemy!" Kanda and Lavi both vehemently protested.

Allen thought long. Tyki had risked himself coming all the way here just to see him and tell him a part of his shrouded past. He could see that there was no lie in the man's eyes. If he turned Tyki away, then what would the Noah do? Go back to the dark, miserable entity of the Earl and serve his orders mindlessly? Allen drew a deep breath.

"Tyki, answer this question. Do you promise your absolute faith in me is genuine and that you will answer to everything that I ask of you?"

"I promise," Tyki answered unhesitatingly, their gaze locked with each other. Kanda fumed silently at Allen for being so naïve while Lavi could barely stand the near romantic mood of the situation.

"Then…I guess it's alright for you to stay," Allen said with a smile.

"Alright, so everyone can return to their own rooms! It's getting late! Reever, you show Tyki where he can stay and I will go down to have more coffee!" Komui declared.

"You lazy leader!" Reever cursed loudly. "Come on, Tyki and let's leave the crazy man to himself."

Tyki nodded, but before he left he gave Allen a brief peck. "Goodnight, little one." Allen's face turned into a ripe tomato and he felt like a Tease just blew his heart up. Lavi shook his fist at Tyki's retreating back just to get a wink in return. Lavi flushed, but quickly shook his head. What the hell was the man thinking, trying to hit on him?!

Kanda just left for his own room, seething at Tyki's action but at the same time convincing himself that he was not in any way, attracted to Allen for that matter. Yes, he was not jealous. Not at all.

* * *

83 Bwahaha! I'm putting a little more effort this time in the feelings each have for the other, and this applies to all pairings!


	3. Human As Is, Human As Not

Disclaimer: D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Chapter Three: Human As Is, Human As Not

---------

Everyone in the Order was in an uproar. Tyki was doubtlessly, the root of it all. Many had protested. They didn't want a Noah near them. A Noah who had killed and grievously injured many of their comrades. If it was not for Allen working his charm, persuading everyone to give him a chance, Tyki could very well serve himself up as mincemeat. Komui also used his status and power to convince that Tyki would be harmless if they did him no harm in return.

Tyki could only observe. Human as he was, he had forgotten. He had forgotten how to feel as a human. He had forgotten the way to smile. Tyki cannot recall how tears came to be, or how laughter tasted on one's tongue. He can only remind himself constantly of one fact. Humans were fragile. Humans were weak. Humans can bend, but can also break. "Is it still bothering you, Tyki-kun?" Tyki looked up to the owner of the soft voice. It was Miranda. Miranda, the time manipulator. Such a grandiose title, yet never enough to reverse time fully. After all, history is etched by time. What time is taken must be given back. Miranda of all people knows. That was why she would not look back and regret her hundred failures, but look forward and rejoice in her first success.

"Not at all. These people have every right to hate me. I'm the sore thumb sticking out here, aren't I? And aren't you supposed to hate me as well?" Tyki answered.

"N-Not really…It's just that, I feel your remorse as well," Miranda spoke meekly. "I didn't see what happened between Allen-kun and you, and I do not know the facts well. I might say I had not bothered to properly grieve for Allen-kun and be angry at you, because…At war, there is no place for sadness." Her wavering yet strong voice echoed in the empty halls.

"Pretty harsh truth coming from you. You seem like the type to crumble should anything bad happen," Tyki spoke honestly. This woman looked like she appreciated honesty. Miranda weakly smiled. "We are only human after all. Human as is, selfish and hurtful. I have known pain and regret, but I have also learned the grit to move on."

Tyki raised his elegant eyebrows slightly. Miranda had said we. Miranda had taught him human in strength. "Well thank you, I feel much appreciated now," Tyki nodded to the Time Record user and took off at a leisurely pace. In his brief walk, he met up with Krory. Ah yes, the infamous vampire.

"Hello, Tyki. How do you like it here?" The vampire addressed him politely. He was kind and willing to go out of his way to make the Noah feel at home. Tyki reminded himself that Krory was a human, despite his appearance as a bloodsucking immortal. Hell, he was human. Then why did he act like he wasn't one? Krory was mistaken as a vampire time and over again, but he acted human. Where was the fundamental difference between them?

"Still coping. At least I get fed here, thankfully. What about you? How did you end up here anyway?" Tyki asked curiously.

Krory looked sad upon matter, and Tyki was almost sorry he brought the matter up when Krory answered after his question.

"I used to live in a castle…Which belonged to my grandfather. I stayed with a girl…no, an Akuma named Eliade. I didn't realize why I keep attacking the villagers. Then…Allen and Lavi came to me and told me that I was killing Akuma, based on my Innocence's instinct. In the end, I killed Eliade. They brought me here," Krory ended in an ironic voice.

Tyki was surprised. "You lived with an Akuma? Didn't your Innocence sense it?" "Eliade was the only one I had left. I didn't want to let go," Krory answered. Tyki understood. Human never want to be alone. That instinct has not ceased since the creation of Mankind.

"I see…Have a good day," Tyki bid his farewell to Arystar Krory.

Kanda had difficulty maintaining his meditative state. For a long time, his mind had been plagued with thoughts of Allen. Kanda cursed the very day he was saved by Allen instead of the other way around. He had been lagging after defeating Skin. He thought he was going to die. He didn't want to die. That person was yet to be found…Kanda refused to give up. He promised to catch up. As a man, his pride was on the line. He couldn't possibly give in to the pain racking his entire body. His healing ability managed to cover up only the gravest of injuries, but he was still severely wounded.

He lost all hope when the place was crumbling into dust around him. And strangely, for some reason, his last thought had been of Allen Walker. When he regained consciousness, he was right where he fell. The room around him normal, as if untouched by destruction. He dragged himself forward, picking up the unconscious Krory on the way. It was later that he learned it was Allen's powers which brought everything back from the brink of destruction.

As they descended the Ark, Kanda's body swayed in a moment of weakness. Allen slipped his arms around the swordsman, carrying him to the best of his abilities. His white cloak wrapped around them. "Let go, moyashi," Kanda growled.

"I won't forsake a life, even if it costs my own life. Kanda…Know that I would never abandon you even in the most critical situation," Allen whispered. Kanda was shocked at how shaken he was when he heard those words. He slipped out of consciousness after that, but instead of the encompassing darkness he usually saw, he was wrapped in white. A white that had a unique Allen warmth to it. This was the first time he ever felt safe with another before.

'Kanda…even so I want to be a destroyer who can save someone.'

The image of Allen saying that with a soft voice as he smiled when tears streaked down his cheeks from his glimmering bluish-gray eyes surfaced in his mind. Kanda thought his heart would break at such a sad yet beautiful scene. He shook his head. 'Why would I even think of our old mission right now?' His conscience wouldn't allow him to forget easily though. 'Because that was when you fell in love with him,' it reminded. Kanda shoved it away in irritation. He found it hard to admit his feelings for the rather beautiful boy. Kanda is known to be beautiful, but Allen had a different, more calming kind of attractiveness.

Kanda mentally cursed. Wasn't his meditation supposed to ward off Allen-related thoughts?

"Kanda?"

Great. Allen popped his head from the doorway to see the Japanese exorcist looking out the window. "What do you want, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

Allen pouted. "How many times must I tell you that it's Allen?" He strode into the room and stood beside Kanda as his gaze rested on the scenery beyond the stone frame. "Can't wait to get out, huh?"

"Of course," Kanda gracefully snorted. "No one except that lazy Komui would want to lie in a bed for weeks." Allen chuckled. For some reason it sounded like music to Kanda's ears.

"That's not quite true. He just wants to ease the burden on everyone by hiding his efforts."

"I doubt it."

"Kanda."

That sweet voice called his name again, with such sincerity and simplicity.

Kanda turned to look at Allen. It would be his biggest downfall yet as he was trapped in Allen's gentle gaze. "Never do it again," Kanda growled. Allen's expression crinkled into a confused one. "What do you mean?" Kanda was injured, so he could forgive himself for acting weird due to the medication. For he had Allen in a tight embrace in the next moment. It startled Allen.

"K-Kanda?!"

"Shut up, moyashi. I hate you, a lot," Kanda muttered, all the while holding the boy to his chest. Allen's look of shock subsided, and was replaced with yet another smile. "Yes, Kanda. I know."

Neither noticed another watching them from the doorway. Tyki learned another matter about humans from Kanda. When they say they hate, it meant they cared more than love could ever do. Because hate is a stronger impression than love. Allen seemed to know that as well. He walks on, leaving the two exorcists to have a moment by themselves. Soon enough Tyki discovered that he wandered into the library. Thinking that he might find an interesting book, he went through the shelves, and discovered Lavi slumped among books. Lavi did not seem to notice him as he was caught up in thoughts. So Tyki approached him.

"You sure look depressed."

Lavi jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"I have the freedom to walk around, right? Anyway, if it doesn't bother you would you like to tell me what's bugging you?" Tyki was sincere as he asked. Lavi eyed him suspiciously before settling down to a mundane look.

"Is it bad for us to want to have a heart?" Lavi asked in return.

"I think not, not after I just got back mine," Tyki said in a slightly alarmed voice.

"I am a Bookman. I need no heart," Lavi recited as though he was taught to say that multiple times. Tyki stared, and ruffled Lavi's hair. "Dear boy, as a Bookman you most certainly need one."

Lavi snapped, "No, I don't! Panda told me that loads of time!"

"Ah, but your eyes tell me you're the kind who met with a lot of sorrows and overcame them," Tyki answered knowingly.

"Then why? Why would Panda tell me that we need no feelings, no attachment, no heart?" Lavi questioned, a deep pain reflected in his eyes. Tyki smiled. Ah, the confusions of adolescence. "I don't think the Bookman meant for his words to be interpreted in that manner, dear." He stroked Lavi's hair in a soothing manner. Lavi wouldn't have taken it lying down but he was desperate for comfort and allowed Tyki to do that.

"I think he is trying to tell you that as a Bookman, you must not judge what was done, thus telling you that feelings are regardless. Then, whatever truth recorded by a Bookman must not be biased, that was why he told you not to have attachments. Lastly, a Bookman must stand by and watch whatever happens though they are destroying what you consider precious. If you did that, you'd be heartless. But you see, on the contrary being a Bookman must be passionate about his task. He has to have the heart to see through everything and try to understand why it all happens as it does. He must have the strength to tell the truth of everyone he has ever known. And that, my boy is why you were chosen as the Bookman's successor."

Lavi's depression slowly lifted as he listened to Tyki's explanation. "Are you speaking the truth?"

Tyki feigned offence. "Why do I need to lie?"

Lavi grinned again. "Thanks, you're better than I thought."

And Tyki learned the most important lesson of all that day. He was starting to remember again.

* * *

My perceptive readers will notice that this chapter does not really differ from the old chapter.


	4. Allen, Model Housewife!

Disclaimer: D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Chapter Four: Allen, Model Housewife?!

--------

"Supervisor!!!"

Reever was damned if he didn't blow Komui into oblivious little pieces by now. As said, the cheeky man was nowhere to be found. Allen heard that exasperated scream and went to check up on him. "Reever-san, what is wrong...Whoa, what is with that hairstyle?!" Reever had big, rather dolly curls which Allen had to stifle his laughter for fear of being rude to laugh at his misfortune. "I guess that would be Komui-san's work?"

"Who else?! When I find that guy I will tie him to his desk and make him work non-stop for one month straight! That would set him up and lessen our workload!" Reever raged.

"Um, good luck."

Allen scuttled out of Reever's way as he made his way to Lavi's room. Knocking softly, he asked, "Lavi, are you awake?" Shuffles and rustles were heard beyond the door before it swung open revealing a rather dishevelled Lavi. "Moyashi-chan, what's up?" Lavi asked as he suppressed a yawn. Allen stared and clamped his mouth shut to muffle the scream that abruptly erupted from his throat. Lavi jumped, shocked at Allen's sudden outburst. "W-What's wrong?!" Allen shakily pointed at Lavi's head. "H-Hair…"

Lavi quirked a confused eyebrow and went into his room to look into a mirror. Allen was nearly knocked off his feet at the magnitude of Lavi's curses. "Alright, own up! Who the hell did this to me?!" Lavi demanded angrily. Lavi's hair was no longer the messy locks they were but a big mass of afro hairdo.

"I don't know. Reever-san thinks it's Komui-san's handiwork," Allen dutifully supplied, "But…I don't think Komui-san would mess with your hair…right?" 'More like he'd ask you to join him in doing it.'

"Whoever the hell it is, I'm going to find him and beat him up!" Lavi growled.

"Maybe we should try finding the culprit first, before you do anything rash," Allen tried to calm Lavi down. He felt sorry for the redhead, he truly did.

"Okay, but why were you looking for me anyway?" Lavi quipped, wrapping his scarf around his head to conceal his horrible hair. "I thought we might go pay a morning visit to Kanda before doing anything else," Allen replied. Humour came back into Lavi's eyes.

"That is a great idea. Let's go!" Lavi cheered, but Allen pulled him back. "Lavi, you look like an aunt wrapping your head like that. Let me take care of it before we go visit Kanda." Lavi blinked. "I guess it's alright. I don't want to be caught with this ugly…thing!" Lavi and Allen went down to the public bathroom where most of the men were, trying to wash out the horrible hairstyles they found themselves with. It was like a freak festival with the variety you could see.

"Sit down, Lavi," Allen commanded as he wrapped a towel around Lavi's shoulders. Lavi just dumbly nodded. Allen poured water onto his head and added shampoo before beginning to scrub lightly. Lavi sighed, feeling the skilful strokes of Allen's fingers in his scalp. Darn Kanda for being such a lucky man! Lavi wanted to melt, feeling so comfortable with what Allen was doing. He didn't realize Allen was calling him until Allen tapped him on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Lavi, we have to rinse your hair," Allen stated with a slight chuckle. It was quite rare to see Lavi up in the clouds. Lavi pouted at having no more of the special treatment but had a reason to smile again. Allen pampered him by ever so slowly drying his hair out. God, he loved the snow haired exorcist! Of course, in the platonic manner. He wouldn't want to be the best-friend's-girlfriend-stealer kind of best friend to Kanda. When they were done, they walked down to the infirmary where Kanda was already awake.

"Oi, what's with the ruckus in the morning?" Kanda gruffly asked.

"Komui's a main suspect in a prank involving everyone's hair, including mine! Can you believe that he made me an afro?!" Lavi fumed, but grinned. "Thankfully, Allen washed it all away for me! Your fingers are really soft, moyashi-chan!" Allen blushed at the compliment. "Well, I'm good at it because I have to manage my Master's hair whenever he wants to go out and have 'fun' with the ladies." Kanda scowled, at Lavi or at Cross, no one will ever know.

"Moyashi, that is supposed to be a girl's job." "But I feel sorry if any girl has to stand to Master Cross' flirting while getting his hair done!" Allen exclaimed.

"Err…Does that mean he flirts with you?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked mortified. "Goodness, no! But with the way he does things sometimes, I'm just not sure."

"What do you mean by that?" Kanda asked cautiously. He did not want to hear anything inappropriate coming out from Allen's mouth. It just seemed wrong!

Allen just blushed further. "I don't think I should answer that question…"

"I have heard enough. I'm going to get breakfast," Kanda declared, climbing off the bed. Allen's stomach growled and he laughed nervously. "Hahaha, I guess I'll join you. I haven't had breakfast."

"Me too!" Lavi quipped. The trio went down to the dining hall in companionable silence. They however, did not expect to walk into an Artic atmosphere with a lot of hungry and very irritated people. "Um…What's going on?" Lavi asked Krory. "Someone dyed Jeryy's hair black and he's not going to cook until it washes off and the other cooks had problems with their hair as well. So, they're all getting very hungry," Krory answered. He had eaten, and therefore did not share everyone's sentiment.

"Is that it? That can be easily solved," Allen answered as he went into the kitchen. "Krory, would you mind helping me? You look like you're not hungry," Allen called.

"Okay," Krory replied and joined the cursed teen in the kitchen. Moments later, Allen appeared at the counter wearing a rather frilly apron. "Okay people, anyone who wants set A, please line up! When you're done, those who ordered set B please step up! Continue in the order and those who want personal orders, go last!" Allen ordered. The finders, workers and exorcists cheered. Their saviour has arrived!

Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose. Allen was very cute in the apron. Good tactic if one wanted to make Kanda jealous, but bad otherwise because Kanda would kill anyone who witnessed a certain moyashi in apron. Oh well, at least Kanda was still in denial. Kanda fumed because it would obviously take a while before he was going to get breakfast. But Allen made the rules and since he controlled the kitchen now, Kanda had to obey or he knew he wouldn't be getting anything to eat. Finally after a long while, it was Kanda's turn to order. "Soba tempura with miso soup, chawanmushi and two sticks of dango as side dish with green tea," Allen stated as he handed the tray to Kanda before he had the chance to speak. "I didn't order the side dishes," Kanda managed to state after regaining his composure.

Allen smiled sweetly, the oh-toothache-coming type of sweetness. "You're healing, Kanda so it's best if you get all sorts of nutrition. Now go because you're making others wait." Lenalee, with a smile as well just steered Kanda to a table when he wouldn't, or rather couldn't move. He was thinking too much on Allen's words.

"Does breakfast come with a side dish of you?"

The question made Allen blush and turn to the flirting voice. "Tyki! That's a very naughty question and you know it! This isn't the proper place to be doing something like this. So, what do you want for your meal? And no jokes please," Allen firmly answered. Tyki faked hurt. "Oh well, I guess I'll settle for sashimi and earl grey tea then."

"Alright, now there's a good boy," Allen praised. Tyki then walked away with his food when Lavi came up. "Allen, I want pork ramen and apple pie!"

"Okay. Are you the last one, Lavi?" Allen asked. "Sure seems like it. Why don't you cook for yourself as well and join us at the table too?" Lavi replied. "That's a good idea. Wait for me," Allen stated. After a while a, "Thank you for helping, Krory," was heard and Allen came out of the kitchen bearing a lot of food.

"Whoa…You have a giant appetite," Lavi noted.

"Parasitic exorcists need more energy than we do after all," Lenalee answered as she bit into her sandwich. "Allen-kun, your cooking skills are great! This tastes really good." Kanda didn't want to admit it but the bean sprout certainly had skills in the gourmet department. Lavi nodded happily as he dug into his pie. Allen was as good as Jerry when it came to cooking! "How do you cook this great? And you know how to cook all sorts of food too!"

"Master Cross has whims about what he wants to eat every now and then so to every country we travelled to I had to learn how to cook their dishes," Allen answered. "Ya know, I think that master of yours treats you like a servant, no offence," Lavi replied thoughtfully.

"None taken, He completely treats me as one," Allen replied as he finished the rest of his breakfast in a go.

A rather inhumane scream was heard ringing throughout the whole hall. "Who was that?" Krory asked no one in particular. Lenalee stood up. "It's niisan!"

They rushed to the Science Department where Komui was found cornered by a lot of angry people. "Forgive me, everyone! It just seemed so fun at the moment and there was no harm, right?"

"No harm? No harm?! What about mental and emotional damages, Supervisor?!" Johnny screeched, ready to throttle the poor man. Komui wailed and pointed at Tyki. "Then what about him? He was my accomplice and Lavi-kun; he's the one who torched your hair!" Lavi turned onto Tyki immediately, his hammer out.

"Tyki, the one thing you cannot mess with is my hair!" Needless to say, Tyki ran as soon as Komui ratted him out and as Lavi chased him, he called out, "Had fun while it lasted, Muicchi! I'll be sure to visit you if you're given a grave!"

Streams of anime tears streak down Komui's face as he waved farewell to Tyki's back. "I shall do the same for you if Lavi-kun gets to you, T-chan!"

"Muicchi?" Lenalee was surprised.

"T-chan?" Krory was dumbfounded.

Kanda was not paying attention to the ridiculous nicknames. He was preoccupied with another matter. "Where is that moyashi?"

* * *

Allen was with the rest heading towards the Science Department when he saw something that made him stop and take a detour. Beyond an open door was Miranda, head on the table as she dozed. There were at least a dozen stuffed animals on the table that were in a state of ruin. Allen approached the young lady as he closed the door behind him. He immediately saw the bandages around Miranda's fingers and the abandoned sewing kit. Seven of the toys were already repaired, albeit a bit messily.

Finding a sheet folded neatly in the cupboard; Allen pulled it out and covered Miranda gently in it. 'Poor woman, she must've been up all night doing this.' Allen's gaze lingered on the broken toys. Well, he had the time. Allen sat down opposite of Miranda and picked up the sewing kit. He threaded a needle and grabbed the closest stuffed animal. It was a bunny. Allen slowly started his work of restoring the soft toys. The doll was missing a glass eye, much to Allen's sadness, but he got over it quickly. Allen brightened with the idea of making an eye patch for the bunny! Seeing as it had reddish brown fur, he decided to name it Lavi.

Allen did not realize the day progressed into late afternoon as he went on fixing the stuffed animals. Lavi-bunbun he had set aside, along with Tyki-kit the fox toy with curls added to its bushy tail and Kanda-pup the wolf toy which had extra long fur sewn along its back. Allen felt very happy when he did such simple things. He wondered if Miranda did it because it made her happy. Miranda's eyes opened slowly. Her focus swam in and out until she pinpointed an object of white in front of her.

As she squinted, she realized that the white object was in fact Allen's hair. She sat up immediately. "A-Allen-kun, what are you doing here?!"

"Ah, you're awake already Miranda-san. I was just helping with your soft toys," Allen replied kindly.

Miranda ducked her head in shame. "You must think I'm a complete fool, fixing things that nobody wants and it's a thing I'm not even good at." Allen shook his head. "You shouldn't think that way, Miranda-san. I think you're a very strong person to have lived such a life. Now you have a home where everyone likes you for whom you are."

"Thank you, Allen-kun. You always make me feel I have a worth. I wonder if he feels the same…" Miranda trailed off.

"Who is the man you're talking about?" Allen curiously asked.

Miranda blushed. "M-Man? What m-man?"

Allen chuckled. "You're blushing, Miranda-san. You can trust me."

Miranda sighed in defeat. "K-Krory-san…" At that point she blushed so much she couldn't speak anymore. "Okay, that's fine. Let's finish up the task at hand," Allen let the teasing end there. Miranda only nodded and began working on one of the few remaining dolls left. By the time they finished, the dusk sun shone upon them through the stained glass of the window. "It's getting rather late. Let's clear things away and go down for dinner," Miranda suggested. "Before that, may I keep these three?" Allen asked as he held up the lovingly named stuffed animals he had placed aside earlier. Miranda smiled. "Of course, Allen-kun."

Allen then accompanied Miranda to her room to put down all her things. They left for the dining hall later, to find that Jerry and the other cooks were back in place after having rid of their predicaments. "Allen-kun, we didn't see you around for a while. Kanda got quite worried you know," Lenalee chided as she approached them.

"I'm sorry; I was helping Miranda-san. Kanda got quite worried, huh. I doubt that," Allen made light of that statement. "He should be coming down later for dinner. What's that you have in your hands?" Lenalee was curious.

Allen held them up proudly. "Kanda, Lavi and Tyki."

Lenalee giggled as she studied the toys. The bunny certainly had a Lavi atmosphere around it. The fox…Well, the curls made it look more sinister and familiar to a certain Noah. The wolf with the long hackles definitely resembled Kanda with a seeming scowl on its face. "Where are Lavi and Tyki by the way?" Allen asked. "The last I saw, Lavi was chasing Tyki around for messing his hair. It turns out that he and the Supervisor were in cahoots behind the whole fiasco," Reever explained. It was then a very tired but persistent Lavi chased Tyki into the dining hall, who dived behind Allen for protection.

"Allen, stand aside! Let me at him!" Lavi wasn't seeing reason.

Allen blinked. Then he walked up to Lavi and pushed Lavi-bunbun against his cheek as a kiss sign. "See, Lavi doesn't want you both to fight," Allen smiled his saint-of-heaven smile at Lavi. "Wha…?" Lavi was confused. Allen then hugged the three stuffed toys to his chest. "This is Lavi. This is Tyki. This is Kanda," Allen introduced his dolls. Lavi's anger diffused and Tyki dared to step out from behind Allen to admire his fox counterpart. "Wow, did you stitch it up?" Lavi asked.

"No, I just repaired it from Miranda-san's old toys. I'm pretty good with needlework since I have to fix my clothes. My Master doesn't want to pay for them, but he wears and throws his as he pleases," Allen's smiled died down to a glum look of reminiscence.

"…Your master sounds like quite the slave-driver," Tyki commented. Allen turned sharply to him, making Tyki wonder if he said something wrong. "My Master doesn't sound like one. He is one." Everyone sweatdropped at the comment.

"Baka moyashi, where have you been?"

Kanda strode down the hall towards them.

Allen held the wolf up. "Fixing Kanda," he replied cheerfully. Kanda was about to make a half-ass comment when he spluttered. "What? This is a doll, moyashi. Grow up, for God's sake."

Allen pouted. "I am a grown-up!" He then stalked away back towards his own room. Allen let the trio sit on his desk. "I hope Kanda would learn to get along with Tyki. Tyki's not that bad after all…" He returned to the hall just to find a severely bandaged Komui was trying to spoon-feed Lenalee. The annoyed girl was holding her temper in before she aggravated her brother's injury. Tyki and Kanda were on either side of Lavi, who looked rather choked at the atmosphere between the two guys..

"What's with the pressure around here? It's like Komui-san's just added to everyone's workload," Allen joked.

"Allen-kun, you have no idea how right you are!" Russell declared.

"Y-Yes?" Allen was slightly intimidated by the outburst.

"You don't have to worry, Allen-kun. Just go and have your dinner," Lenalee said as she fended off another of Komui's attempts.

Lavi sent a pleading look to Allen, who smiled in return. 'I'm not getting in between those two.' "I think I'll just have a sandwich, Jerry-san. I don't feel like eating in the hall today," Allen stated. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Allen-kun, are you sick?" Miranda flustered. "Nope, I just don't have much of an appetite," Allen answered. He grabbed his sandwich and walked off. "Allen…He looks like a very dutiful housewife trying to keep his troubles to himself," Komui spoke out of the blue.

"Housewife?!"

"Let's see…He can wash Lavi's hair with such grace, his cooking is so good Kanda's quite smitten, he covers up Miranda with a blanket like a mother would do, his sewing skills are top notch and he can just about diffuse anyone's anger with a smile which is good for Tyki. Isn't he a role model for women?" Komui pointed out.

"If he is so, then I would be glad to marry him!" Tyki stated.

"T-chan, you must choose me as best man!" Komui dramatized the moment.

"Of course, Muicchi!" Tyki replied.

'Bunch of idiots…' Everyone thought.

"Wait, how the heck did he know what Allen did the whole day?" Lavi muttered in surprise. Let's all hope Komui isn't a stalker...

* * *

It's more of adjusting changes than rewriting the whole story...


	5. The Eye of the Devil

Disclaimer: D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Chapter Five: Eye of the Devil

--------

Allen sat in his room, thinking that it was nearly over a week that he had no mission. No Akuma to liberate, no humans to save. Tiedoll's other pupil went out on missions often. Kanda has to wait until Mugen has recovered before he could join them. Lenalee's Innocence might be the Heart, so she was not allowed to go outside. Lavi had a lot of recording and researching as Bookman's heir. He was free, why couldn't he go on missions? Even Krory and Miranda were sent out from time to time.

'I might as well sleep early.'

Allen snuck into his bed and dozed off soon enough.

'_Allen…'_

_His ears perked at the voice that called him. 'Mana?'_

'_Allen…'_

_His gray orbs looked around in the darkness that surrounded him. 'Mana, is that you? Mana, where are you?'_

_From the shadows, a tall figure walked out. It was dark, but he recognized the man. _

'_Mana!'_

_He looked at him._

'_Allen…Run.'_

'_Eh?'_

_A clawed hand tore the man apart. 'Allen-chan, you good-for-nothing.'_

_The mocking voice scared him._

'_Play with me?'_

_He swiftly turned around._

_Allen Walker was smirking at him._

An agonizing scream resonated throughout the empty hallways of the headquarters, shattering the night's silence. Kanda had immediately woken up. The noise did not reach his room but an egging feeling that something was wrong. And Kanda always trusted his instincts. Lavi was startled by the faint echoes. He was up finishing some work for Bookman. His head cocked towards the direction of the scream and instantly knew who had issued the shriek. Tyki was doing a bit of late reading when he heard. He stayed in a room nearby Allen's, and it was hard not to recognize the voice.

He strode towards Allen's room. "Allen, are you okay?" He knocked the door. Faint moans of pain drifted through the wooden door. Tyki rapped harder. "Allen, open the door." Scraping sounds were heard. "…I'm fine, Tyki," Allen's weak voice was barely heard. "Then let me make sure you're okay," Tyki replied.

"I'm alright…So just leave." Allen made a bad liar.

"Tyki!"

The Noah turned to see Lavi running towards him while Komui and Kanda walked at a brisk pace. "What's wrong?" Komui asked.

"Something is not right with Allen, but he won't let me check on him," Tyki answered truthfully. Lavi wasted no time in kicking the door open. Allen's right hand covered his left eye as he knelt on the floor cringing in pain. His transformed left hand clawed at the ground in an obvious effort to lessen his anguish.

"Moyashi, what's wrong?" Kanda had gotten to Allen first and crouched beside the snow haired exorcist.

"Does your eye hurt?" Komui questioned, gently removing the hand. Everyone, except Lavi was surprised to see a gear shaped monocle-like equipment over Allen's cursed eye. That eye meticulously scanned each of them as it darted left and right. Komui's heart got heavier. They don't have much time.

"A mission…I need a mission, Komui-san!" Allen's human hand had the Supervisor in a painful grip.

"…We have news that a group of Akuma are gathering in Southern Europe. Allen-kun, your partners for this mission this time are Lavi and Miranda. You will set out tomorrow. But Allen-kun, when you come back you must tell me what disturbs your eye," Komui resigned.

Allen nodded with relief as he felt the pain subside and his eye revert back to its normal form. The unheard wails of trapped souls also gradually fade from his hearing. "Tyki, come with me for a minute. Lavi, get some rest for tomorrow's mission. Kanda, make sure Allen-kun goes to sleep," Komui ordered. Puzzled by Komui's orders, everyone just did as he said. Komui exited Allen's room, Tyki in tow.

"So, what's up?" Tyki asked.

"How would a Noah deal with curses?" Komui asked.

"Curses? You mean Allen's cursed eye?" Tyki questioned in return.

"Yes, because his curse does not do what normal curses are meant to do. I wondered if the genes of Noah might have something to do with that," Komui answered in worry.

Tyki's brows furrowed in deep thought. "A curse is a powerful binding. I doubt even the Noah's genes can alter anything of that degree. Curses are born out of extreme emotions. Perhaps it's Allen's feelings that are twisting the effects of the curse. After all, it was his own foster father who cursed him," Tyki grimly replied. Komui was thoughtful for the moment. "We'll leave discussion here for the moment. I have to know if Allen is facing personal problems with his eye before I can make a judgement about his eye."

"Moyashi, what happened to your eye?"

As far as Kanda knew, Allen did not wear glasses, much less a monocle that could disappear by will. "I got it injured on a mission with Lenalee by Road…Another Noah. She stabbed it with a candle. I got my sight back at Krory's castle, and it was improved. I can see any hiding Akuma within a radius of three hundred meters and pull out their true form," Allen described. Kanda did not know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I saw Mana…in my dream…"

Kanda had no idea who this Mana was, but he let Allen speak on.

"Mana warned me to run. My claw ripped him apart, as it did a long time ago," unshed tears pooled in Allen's gray eyes.

"And I laughed at myself in the dream. There were me who killed Mana and the me who loved Mana. The killer scorned the lover."

Kanda let out a slight growl. He did not want to see Allen grovelling like this. "Mana was the one who found me, and raised me. I don't remember how he died, but he did. The Earl found me and persuaded me. I brought Mana back as an Akuma," Allen whispered. Kanda turned rigid at the statement. "Mana cursed me. I thought he would've killed me, but I saw him. He begged me to destroy him. I didn't want to, because I loved Mana. It was a selfish love," Allen continued, tears now trailing freely down his luminescent cheeks.

"That was the first time my Innocence activated. Crown Clown wanted to protect me, I know but I didn't want Mana to die again by my hands. Mana said he loved me," Allen said with slight mirth that did not belong to him. Kanda pushed him down to the bed. "Sleep, moyashi. I hate having to baby-sit." Then he stood up and left. "You heard everything?" Lavi pushed himself off the wall by the door. "Yes…That's why he's obsessed with destroying Akuma. You would be if you have seen their true forms."

"You sound like you've seen them," scorn was heard in Kanda's voice but none showed in his expression.

Lavi's steps paused. "I did."

Kanda turned to look at Lavi, who hid his face in his hands. The slight glimmer of tears seeping between the palms did not escape his eyes.

"It was the saddest and most grotesque sight I ever saw. I felt so sick I couldn't eat for a while," Lavi continued murmuring, not caring if Kanda heard him or not. "Allen sees hell everyday, and everyday he wants to liberate someone from it. That's why Allen needs you. To hold on to what he is."

"…Go to sleep, Lavi," Kanda did not want to answer Lavi's words. Exorcists die, day in day out. What good were feelings revealed if either one of them were to die by the following sunrise? Lavi knew this. Allen knew this. They were just too naïve for their own good.

"Are you okay, Allen?"

Allen laid his head sleepily against Lavi's shoulder. "Not enough food…And sleep last night," he mumbled, making Lavi smile at the shorter boy. "A-Allen-kun, I have this…If you can stay awake to eat it," Miranda shyly offered up a picnic basket. Allen perked slightly at the sight of food and gratefully accepted the basket.

"Are you psychic?" Lavi asked in wonder. Miranda shook her head. "Krory-san…Suggested that I took it, in case Allen-kun got hungry on board."

"Kro-chan is smart! Are you feeling a little better now, Allen?" Lavi nudged the young exorcist. Allen nodded gladly. "At least I won't fall asleep on the battlefield now," he replied, but he still snuggled up to Lavi for a nap. Lavi only smiled gently at the slight pressure on his shoulder. "Allen-kun is so special, isn't he?" Miranda's dark eyes met with Lavi's jade ones. "Yeah, he's got a place in everyone's heart. It's like; he brought life to the Black Order."

Lavi swept away stray strands of hair from Allen's face.

"I've been recruited for a long time, so I can feel the atmosphere of that place. A lot of despair, because there was nearly a death or more every week. Exorcists think of finders as meaningless, while finders don't believe exorcists can save the world. Negative feelings were always present. But when Allen came, I felt something change. His appearance lit a hope that we could survive through this to see tomorrow. He brought kindness with him. He makes everyone feel that hoping is worth it," Lavi stated as he gazed at the sleeping exorcist.

"He saved me. Such a useless woman like me did not deserve his kindness. He was the first person to make me feel appreciated. Now I have a place to call home and people who like me for who I am. One encounter with Allen-kun changed my life," Miranda said in return.

Krory discovered that ever since he arrived at the headquarters, he developed a peculiar hobby. Whomever he came across, finder, exorcist or scientist, he asked them why they joined the Black Order. Usually he did it only if he randomly bumped into anyone, but today he was going to be purposeful. He strode towards Kanda's room. Being the groomed gentleman he was, Krory knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a scowling Kanda. "What do you want?" Kanda was snarling. Krory knew by now that it meant Kanda was in a bad mood.

"I just have a question to ask," the vampire-like young man answered.

Kanda slammed the door behind him. "I'm not one for talking in my room."

Krory only nodded and led him to the lounge. "Kanda, why are you in the Black Order?" He asked as soon as they sat down. "Because I was compatible with the Innocence," Kanda answered curtly. "How did you know Lavi?" Krory continued. "You said just one question," Kanda glared.

"Curiosity kills the cat. What was your first impression on Allen?" Krory answered.

"I hate him," Kanda automatically replied.

"What do you think of exorcist?" Krory asked with a voice of complete neutrality.

"Weak ones are sitting ducks. We all die sooner or later."

"Does that mean Allen came here to die?"

Kanda snapped, "What is it that you keep asking me about him?!"

"Because he left a deep impression on you. I think you should realize by now," Krory answered. "Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

"Hurt from what?!" Kanda growled.

"He should know. Parting as he knows it is painful, but parting without knowing is hell. I know it. Komui-san wanted to see you about Mugen," Krory abruptly changed the subject. Kanda stormed away in obvious rage. 'Kanda…I hope you will not become like me, as I had with Eliade.'

Komui had been dreaming of Lenalee when Kanda burst into the office. "Where is Mugen?" He asked venomously. Komui sighed and placed the repaired blade into his hand. Kanda had been lucky that his Innocence was damaged and not destroyed or he would never be able to become an exorcist anymore.

"I'm sorry for being sudden but I'm sending you and Krory out on a retrieval mission. It seems that General Cross has a message that he cannot send directly to the headquarters so you must go to London to get that coded message. The General left it in an abandoned church protected by traps. He said that the information within is very important so you must bring it back as soon as possible. Krory should be prepared by now. You may depart immediately," Komui briefed.

Kanda went out just as angrily. Komui picked up a phone and dialled. "Yes, I need to speak to Bak."

* * *

"Damn it, Allen where are you?!" Lavi cursed. He had no idea that Allen could run so fast.

The moment the train stopped, Allen dashed off board, eyes already frantically searching. The cursed exorcist then ran off, losing Lavi and Miranda in the crowds.

"Lavi-kun, I know where Allen-kun is!" Miranda's call made Lavi glad. "A man said they've seen Allen-kun head towards an old mansion on the outskirts of town," Miranda reported.

"We have to hurry! I have a bad feeling…" Lavi prayed that Allen wouldn't get into some sort of trouble.

Meanwhile, Allen had entered the place, his senses on high alert. In the middle of the very house were he could see countless Akuma through his left eye. He activated his Innocence and walked into the room. The machines were instantly focusing on his presence. Allen was prepared to fight, until he noticed a sparkle in the centre of the platoon. 'No wonder the Akuma came here.' Allen mused. A fragile Innocence glimmered amongst the Akuma. Though wanting to destroy every Akuma in sight, Allen knew his duties as an exorcist to secure the Innocence came first.

With this set in mind, Allen dashed forward and secured the Innocence with his right hand. That was the cue for the Akuma to attack. Innocence safely tucked in his jacket, Allen began his counter attack. "Clown Belt!" His filmy cloak-like Innocence spread out like webbing and trapped a lot of Akuma, immobilizing them. "Cross Grave!" He didn't know why, but it was too easy. He couldn't take on too many at once, but they didn't swarm him. Instead, most of the Akuma opted to hover around while small groups of five to six attacked him simultaneously. It was like they were working a strategy. Were they attempting to tire him out?

"You came after all."

Allen suppressed his urge to swing around and stare at those malicious violet eyes boring holes into his back.

Road Kamelot was smirking at the snow-haired exorcist. "You see, I was getting a little bored. So I took a spare Innocence with me and a horde of Akuma to play. I thought I could have them tear the poor unsuspecting exorcist apart, but you came along instead. You're my favourite toy after all. I don't want to waste the chance to play with you," Road giggled girlishly.

"You think human lives are toys?!" Allen shouted. Deep in his heart, he knew he hated the young female Noah with every fibre of his being more so than he would ever hate the Earl of the Millennium. The feeling was so strong and foreign; it scared Allen to think that he held it.

"Of course. But Allen, I love you a lot~" Road drawled, pleased to see the pained expression on Allen's face.

"Claw of Destruction!" Allen attacked Road, who dodged easily. Allen's attack wiped out a few more Akuma. Road pouted. "You destroyed more! Oh well, there is still plenty to go around. Let's start the game, who'll break first. You or me?" Road smirked. With a snap of her fingers, an Akuma nearby suddenly exploded. Allen stared in horror as the soul within tried to reach out and moaned, "Help me…I don't want…" and then it was swallowed by darkness. Its hope of salvation was gone.

"Stop that!" Allen exclaimed in distress.

"I got one already. There's still plenty to go around," Road teased. Another exploded.

"Two."

Allen raised his claw and killed whatever Akuma he could reach. Three Akuma combusted at the same time. "Three, four and five," Road continued counting. The screaming of the condemned souls haunted him. "No, stop it!!" Allen screamed, losing control of his actions. He lunged at Road, trying to kill her with all his might. Road easily dodged, Allen was too blinded by anger, and distracted by the damned souls to concentrate on hitting her properly.

Lavi had not expected to see this upon his arrival. Allen was attacking just about anything moving within his range while the Akuma around him were self detonating slowly one by one. The worst was he could see the souls in inside the Akuma struggling to escape its unwanted fate. Beside him, Miranda looked like she wanted to throw up at the sight. "Allen!!" The boy paid him no heed. A twisted look resided in Allen's cursed eye. Lavi bit his lip. He didn't want to see Allen in pain. Throwing down his hammer, he rushed towards Allen.

Allen sensed someone running towards him. He saw a blurry figure and poised his claw to strike. Lavi's arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "I'm here, Allen!!" His hand paused midair. "I'm here, Allen," Lavi assured again, his whole body rigid with fear and worry. The haze clouding Allen's judgement dispersed. "La…vi…?" Suddenly, a level three Akuma loomed over them. "Game over," Road stated. Lavi shielded Allen instinctively, but to his shock, Miranda had used his hammer to attack the Akuma. "M-Miranda?!"

The female exorcist turned to Lavi. "Please get Allen-kun out of here! I'm going to follow!" Lavi carried Allen and the trio ran out of the mansion. Once out, Miranda turned to the mansion. "Time Transfer!" A whole force field covered the house while Allen was enveloped in a soft glow. In a matter of minutes, the whole mansion was obliterated and all wounds on Allen were healed. "Miranda, what did you do? And how did you use my hammer?" Lavi asked in near awe.

"I used Time Synchro to align our time so that your weapon would recognize your time in mine and allow me to use it. In return any wound of the exorcist I synch with will be transferred to me. Time Transfer allows me to transfer the excess time I sucked from the Akuma to another person to balance out negative effects of their time, like Allen-kun's wounds," Miranda explained.

"Thanks so much, Miranda. Allen, are you alright?" Lavi gently nudged the cursed exorcist.

Allen hugged Lavi, crying freely now. "It hurts...Those souls all gone..."

"...I know, Allen. There was nothing we could do."

* * *

Here I removed and replaced a lot of interactions that were in the old chapter.


	6. In Between Light and Dark

Disclaimer: - Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Six: In Between Light and Dark

_Baby sleeps in a cradle,_

_Angels sing him lullabies,_

_Mother kisses him goodnight,_

_Father tucks him in._

_Baby where are you?_

_He's gone away to play,_

_On the stage as a joker,_

_In life as a jester._

_Baby cries at night,_

_Monsters come to chase him,_

_In an eternal nightmare,_

_Baby never wakes. _

Allen's eyes snapped open and his body jerked. "Allen, what's wrong?" Lavi became alert as he felt Allen move suddenly. Allen just closed his eyes again. "I just remembered an old jester's song, that's all." When he travelled with the circus, the jesters always sing rather vulgar and disturbing songs. The other performers laughed at the crude songs, because it was a mockery of their lives. Allen did not quite like the song. It disturbed him. "A jester's song, huh? What was it?" Lavi asked.

"It's a sad song, though they're supposed to make people laugh. Everyone in the circus laughed because that's how they are, just as described. Even me," Allen said. Lavi immediately looked guilty. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's okay. They just tried to express their pain in a way they can. It was fun travelling with them. We were poor, but being able to go all over the world when I was young is fun," Allen shuddered a little, "Though repeating the process with Master Cross did make certain countries contain traumatizing memories." Lavi laughed lightly. Allen seemed to fear General Cross the most, other than Komui when he wants to fix Allen's arm.

"By the way Lavi...Thank you...For being such a good friend to me," Allen mumbled, earning a grin from the redhead. He thumped Allen heartily on the back, replying, "No problem!"

"And also...for being so nice to Tyki. He needs friends here now that he can't go out to meet his other friends," the snow-haired boy stated, spirits lifted.

"O-Oh, leave it to me!! Well, he's not that bad a companion once you get to know him," Lavi nearly lost his verbal footing, glad when the boat stopped. He didn't really want to explain to Allen that he was thinking of Tyki in the more-than-friends category during the occasional daydreams. Lavi helped Allen up. "We'll go report to Komui. You did the most work, Miranda so you should go rest," Lavi pointed out. "Okay then, be careful," Miranda wished them well and went ahead.

"Lavi, I forgot to tell you that I recovered an Innocence," Allen stated as he got of the boat.

"That's good. We'll show it to Komui," Lavi answered. They both headed to his office. When they entered, Tyki was with Komui whispering and laughing evilly at the same time. "Uh…Komui-san?" Allen tentatively called out.

"Oh, you're back from the mission. How was it?" Komui turned serious at once, Tyki opting to stand beside the man. "It was a trap, set by one of the Noah, but we managed to recover an Innocence," Lavi spoke up for Allen. He didn't want Allen to remember all the horrible things that happened. Komui and Tyki both noticed but chose not to comment on that.

"Who?" Tyki asked.

"Road…" Allen softly replied, "And it looks like they haven't realized that you're with us yet."

"Well, that's good for now," Tyki stated.

"Allen, we have a discussion. Lavi, bring the Innocence down to Hevlaska please," Komui ordered. "Sure thing," Lavi replied. Allen handed the redhead the shimmering Innocence. Before Lavi could take it, the Innocence glowed brightly. "W-What's happening?!" Lavi exclaimed. When the light subsided, the Innocence was gone from Allen's hand.

"Where's the Innocence?!" Allen panicked. Everyone looked around when Komui started choking.

"Are you okay?" Tyki asked and loosened his collar to help him, but paused halfway when he saw a choker bearing a cross on his neck. Lavi mouthed a silent curse at the intimacy but distracted himself by looking elsewhere.

Tyki stared at it. "Guys, could this be the Innocence you're looking for?"

Allen and Lavi, who were searching all over the room, turned to Komui and Tyki, who pointed at said object. "Komui-san is the compatible?" Allen mused aloud. Komui stopped choking and said, "That was quite a shock. I think this is an equipment type…"

"You're talking with Lenalee's voice!" Lavi exclaimed. Komui cleared his throat and continued, "Now I'll have to go see Hevlaska myself, eh?"

"Don't go stealing my voice now," Tyki stated.

"Okay, how about this one?" Komui joked.

"That's my voice!" Allen protested.

Komui laughed. He thought of a great one. "I think bunnies and kittens are the cutest things in the world." Lavi burst out laughing, Allen chuckling along and Tyki suppressing his own laughter.

"If Yu heard you speaking like that with his voice Komui, you're dead meat!" Lavi pointed out.

"I don't need to worry. He's on a mission with Krory. And you may leave because I have a private matter to discuss with Allen-kun. Don't even consider eavesdropping or T-chan will have you locked up in your own room," Komui warned.

"Alright, fine!" Lavi ran off.

"I want to be honest with you, Allen-kun so I hope you will be honest with me in return. Your eye would most likely be a complication in the future. If it comes down to the worst…You have to be expelled from the Order or be eliminated. Therefore, you must describe to me all details concerning your eye, from the day it healed," Komui was never this serious with anyone. It made Allen feel intimidated. "I was fighting an Akuma named Eliade, in Krory's castle…"

"You stupid apprentice!"

Lavi winced at the Bookman's volume. "What's wrong, Panda? Did I do something wrong?" He asked very cautiously, prepared to make a run for it should Bookman ever decide to skewer him with his Innocence. "I thought I told you to finish your work before heading off to any mission! You must remember that you are a Bookman…" Bookman's rants were cut off by Lavi who dutifully recited, "And we're on a neutral side. Our only job is to record."

"If you know then get going, fool!" Bookman barked. Lavi fled to the quietest corner of the library to finish his job.

Lavi remembered the conversation he had with Tyki. Was it true? Is there a hidden meaning to all the harsh words that Bookman gave him? Tyki...The man was an enigma. True, he was a Noah, and he was damned strong. The Noah was incredibly scary when he broke out into that...tentacle-like monster form. Which reminded Lavi, he had to ask Tyki what happened. He figured it was part of his duty as a Bookman.

Lavi knew Bookman was excited. Their clan, no matter which side they took during their era, never was a record of the Noah clan found. Tyki would prove to be an important point in their log. He didn't even realize that three hours had gone by in his work when Lenalee came by and said that Komui wanted to see them.

Komui hated himself for always being the bearer of bad news. "I'm sorry for telling you all this, Allen-kun," he apologized. What else could he say in the face of the situation? Tyki placed a comforting hand on Allen's shoulder. "Come on Allen, I'll tell you something too." He glanced at Komui.

"I'll be back later, alright?" Tyki led Allen away when the door opened and Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda and Reever came into the room. Allen only managed a small smile before he left the office with Tyki.

Lenalee's eyes drifted in worry following Allen's disappearing silhouette. "Niisan, are you going to tell us now about Allen-kun's eye?" Komui looked weary. It's the first time Miranda ever saw such an expression on the Supervisor's face. Lavi looked reasonably panicked. "What about his eye?"

"The reason I called you all here is because you are his friends." Komui said.

"I suppose you are all familiar with the incident when Allen lost his Innocence? Good. Allen told me that he saw Mana, his foster father when he regained the use of his eye. His father guided him down a path, to a world darker than black and brighter than white or so that was what he was told. I have reason to believe that the curse will consequently increase its influence over Allen until it overpowers him. And since the curse originates from an Akuma, high chances are Allen himself would become a servant to the Earl. We can only exterminate him or banish him from the Black Order if that time comes," Komui explained.

Lavi looked like he had been stabbed. "What?! You can't do that to Allen!"

"That or taking his eye out," Komui replied to Lavi's outburst.

"Why is this happening?" Miranda asked in disbelief. "However, the effect of the curse can be slowed down, if Allen could think himself more as…a human," Komui suggested. "What would that imply?" Bookman asked.

"During the effort of recovering his anti-Akuma weapon, Allen stayed at the Asia headquarters. It turns out that in the period of rehabilitation, Allen's left eye would self activate for no particular reason. Allen himself said that it was as if the eye did not allow him to rest, urging him to pursue Akuma even without his Innocence," Komui paused.

"He didn't consider himself human anymore. Body fused with an Innocence, Allen feels that he has become a weapon that exists for the Akuma. He felt happy when he was in battle. He felt excited seeing an Akuma. Allen thinks that the battlefield is where he belongs, where Akuma are. He told Bak that he was not human, that he was an exorcist solely to ease the suffering of Akuma and human alike. Allen loves humans and Akuma. He believes that he needs Akuma to exist. The desperation to reach one of those creature was overwhelming to him. But what happens when his life as an exorcist is over? Where would Allen go? Allen never saw anyone as a companion down the road he walked, not in his master, the people he saved, or even the people in this building right now. His sole life mission is for the Akuma and he is so obsessed with it that he does not see the barrier put between him and the people around him. In so many ways he's similar to Kanda, but Allen told me that realising how much he treasured those people now was what brought the Innocence back to him. But the fact that Allen doesn't regard himself as human remains. So I hope that you all help him in your own way," Komui concluded.

---

Tyki watched as Allen stared at the reddening sky. The cold evening wind bit at his skin. "Allen…Would you like to listen to a story about your parents?" He tentatively asked. He did not want to raise any more issues that might make the boy sad. Allen turned to him, mustering the effort to smile at Tyki. "I would like that please."

Tyki sat down beside Allen. "Your father's name was Mugetsu. He's an Edo-born and his name meant 'no moon'. Your mother's name was Katherine, she is of British descent. Pureblood Noahs used to live all over the world. They naturally adapt to the looks of local people and end up like that, because Noahs don't have a nationality. If they did, they would be known as God's people. So, I'm a Portuguese. I met your parents when I was young, a teenager like you but younger."

Tyki patted Allen's head. "Your eyes are as beautiful as your father's. I remember thinking that they look like the northern stars. But your face dear, is like your mother's. If you left your hair long enough I think you'll be a gorgeous woman," Tyki teased. Allen smiled bashfully and felt his spirits lift a little. "Was she really pretty? Was my father handsome?" Tyki was glad that Allen looked a bit better now. He would be a failure as a guardian if he couldn't even make his charge smile.

"Your father can easily give that Kanda a run for his money. His hair was long and dark, but wavy. His eyes were narrow and sharp, but you can see his eyes reflecting light. He has high cheekbones and he was tall. The thing that made him very handsome though was his smile. They're just the same as your smiles. Sweet and endearing. He was quite fair for a man and did make your mother jealous of that fact. Your mother was the more energetic type. She could have quite the temper too, like when you argue with Kanda. She had lovely brunette curls that I enjoyed brushing. Her laughter was infectious and melodious. The marriage was arranged as they were the last two pureblood Noahs, but they loved each other very much. I was an orphan when I was found by the Earl. They loved any of the Noah children that the Earl found. I was happy because they were like parents to me. Road hated them, because she was a half blood."

Tyki lay on his back, counting the clouds absently. "Pureblood Noahs will never help the Earl, but because of the genes, they are prevented from acting against the Earl as well. Rest assured that your parents never did any evil unlike us." Allen watched Tyki in curiosity.

"Then…Why did you change sides so quickly? I mean, I trust your closeness to my parents, but just for me you'd face the wrath of the Millennium Earl? Even I would find it a little hard to believe." Tyki turned to Allen, grinning. "Then let me tell you. It the genes of Noah, certain memories are imbued into it. The memories all make us hate the Innocence, but to what extent depend on its influence. Take Skin, for example. He hates it down to the guts because he has 'Wrath'. That was the memory he was born with. I was born with 'Pleasure'. I had all the good memories that the genes have. Because of that I believe I don't hate humans all that much. In fact, I'd rather have fun all day than having to kill or destroy. I only did those things because the Earl told me to. So…Sorry for everything I've done to you and your friends. The darkness in us will not disappear...Until we end this," he ended a little wistfully.

Allen smiled forgivingly. "It's alright. We got out of there alive, thanks to you. If you didn't give us that key, we would've been sitting ducks on the Ark."

"You know, Katherine looked so much more radiant when they were expecting you. I was very eager too, not because you were the prophesied saviour, but you would be my little brother. It would be a very happy family. Mugetsu would laugh each time Katherine told him how I read to you while you were still in her womb. I told him I wanted you to grow up to be smart. Road wasn't aware of how much time I spent with your parents. In a short time, you were born. I was so excited then, I didn't think I took to the shock well of what happened next." Tyki placed an arm around Allen's shoulder. Allen leant onto him, feeling a little tired.

"When the Earl killed them?"

"It was so bad…I couldn't stop shaking in my bed after I ran back to my sanctuary. They went up to the Earl and told that lie because they wanted you to be safe. I really believed that you were dead then and I swore exorcists were my worst enemies. I decided to cast away my humanity because the memories hurt less if I did so. I returned to their house to take what I wanted and kept it for myself. To think I was so stupid to discover you after fifteen years. Reading one of the books I took from them, the book I read to you I found a letter. A letter that told me of an angelic child with almond coloured hair and silvery gray eyes that glowed with joy, who had a red arm with an Innocence embedded in the back of his palm. I knew that instance that it was you they spoke of. All my forgotten hopes came back to me, and I felt like I found my lost human side. That's why I immediately went to find you. The one person I treasure in the whole world. I won't let you be alone again," Tyki determinedly answered, hugging the boy. Allen slowly hugged back, hot tears staining his cheeks.

-------

Everyone had just left the room. Komui let out a deep sigh. He wasn't in the mood for anything at all. Why must the worst thing befall the most beloved? Was it a way to test God's most loved individual? "What's up with the face, sour puss? You're going to turn into Kanda soon," someone teased him.

"Tyki, I just became the Gabriel of bad news. How can I smile at a time like this? You should've seen Lavi's face. I think I made the poor boy think too much," Komui muttered. "It's crossing over the obstacle that makes human strong. I don't think Allen will lose his fight this round," Tyki said.

"Well, he has been surrounded by miracles time and again…I suppose it's not a bad thing to hope," Komui managed a smile.

"That's good to hear! You wanna go out and play?" Tyki suggested.

"I'd love to, but look at all the documents! I'd never finish even if I spent ten years on it never taking a step out of this room!" Komui exclaimed dramatically, slumping over the desk. "That can be taken care of," Tyki shrugged and summoned a flock of Tease. "My Tease can help you clear all your documents and file all the reports, as long as you leave them clear orders of what to do and what not to do." Komui lit up.

"I've got just the thing!" He rummaged through piles of paper on the floor and dug out a thick, dusty book. "You don't suppose the Tease can read, do you?" Komui absent-mindedly asked.

"How would they do your work if they can't?" Tyki rolled his eyes in a mocking fashion.

"They just need to refer to the work manual if they need to understand anything. And I'll lock up the room so that no one will find out that I'm gone!" Komui planned. "But tell me you have something to wear other than that? It stands out too much if we're going to sneak out of this place," Tyki pointed out, petting his Tease.

"I guess I'll go change. Just wait for me here, okay?" Komui practically fluttered out of the room, leaving Tyki to chuckle at the older man's actions. "Now Tease, you read what's in that book and do everything as it says regarding to the big piles of paper. All those that need no checking and stamping, put it away where it belongs. Hmm, while you're at it, I think you should clean up everything on the floor. It looks like I can swim in the sea of paper. Just pile everything neatly in a corner in their proper categories, okay? You are only to work and nothing else. No eating, no playing and definitely no exploding, okay?" Tyki warned. The butterfly shaped golems fluttered around his hand in response to his orders and set off to work.

Tyki picked up a photo frame on the messy desk. It contained a picture of the smiling Chinese man with his sister and the members of the Science Department. From the bottom of his heart he admired Komui for being strong when time needed and being loose when he needed. The first time he laid eyes on this man, he found him rather peculiar with his sister complex outbursts and playing pranks on his frustrated subordinates. Yet, they respected and trusted Komui. From Reever, Tyki heard that Komui had been through difficult times as well but the man had never let himself be pulled down by miseries that surrounded the hidden community.

Tyki felt sorry for adding to his burden by his previous massacre of exorcists.

"T-chan, I'm ready! Let's go!" The childish man popped out of nowhere and cheered.

"Alright, come on. But I have to tell you, we're going to drop by my…house to pick up a few things for Allen," Tyki stated with a grin, "So it means we'll be out for a few days."

The whoop of joy told him that Komui was glad about that fact.

* * *

Hello, everyone...Sorry for being so late... TT I've vomited my heart's rants out on The Walker Syndrome: Chapter 10. So if any readers are curious as to why I'm lagging in updates...Pop over there to have a look at my notes at the bottom of the chapter...Thank you for those who still take an interest in this fic. Even though it does not garner as much reviews as it had in its former glory, I'm still happy that some people still read it. Thank you for the support


	7. Two Halves of One

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Two Halves of One

"You know, ever since I've entered the Black Order I've rarely been able to go out like this," Komui breathed in the fresh air gratefully.

"You are most certainly freedom deprived," Tyki replied, lighting a cigarette.

They quietly strolled down the streets of busy people. Komui had always wanted to have a chance to explore the town thoroughly like this. His responsibility kept him in the headquarters all the time. The change of scenery around him was a refreshing sight. Children ran up and down as they played with each other. Women were sitting in dainty little tea shops chatting about daily lives. Men were either working or discussing business. Then he smelt it. A heavenly, enticing strong aroma of coffee. Without warning, he took Tyki by the arm and dragged him off in the direction of that sinfully delightful scent.

Tyki could not help but laugh again at the enthusiastic Komui as he ordered several kinds of coffee to sample. "If this is what my Heaven looks like, I'll die happy!" Komui exclaimed, waiting eagerly for his addiction to come. "Too much caffeine will really kill you, Muicchi," Tyki teased as he took a long drag. "You should lay off the smoking too if you're concerned with health," Komui smartly jabbed back.

Smoke filtered out between the slight parting of his lips. Komui held in his breath as he disliked the smell of tar, but decided against commenting on it because he feared it might offend Tyki. "Are you uncomfortable with it?" Tyki suddenly asked. "Excuse me?" Komui was slightly confused at his question. "My smoking," Tyki pointed out.

"Perhaps a little but it's not in my place to tell you what to do and what not to do," Komui replied truthfully. He was however, distracted from Tyki's reply when his absurd variety of coffee was placed on the table. "Oooohh, let's start with this one!" Komui took a long gulp and sighed happily. "Mocha-Java, eh? This is nice but Blue Mountain is still the best."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Once again Komui was caught off guard. "Eh?"

"Stop smoking, dear. You hardly pay attention once you're out of the place, don't you?" Tyki poked fun at the taller man. "I do! In fact, I was just observing everything because I hardly ever get to see such surrounding," Komui protested. "Right," Tyki drawled, which made Komui pout.

"I wouldn't mind but smoking is a hard habit to break," Komui stated thoughtfully. His mind went back to a certain General Exorcist. But then again, that man liked smoking. "Says who?" Komui stared in disbelief as Tyki just crushed the cancer stick in his bare palm. "You shouldn't do that! You'll burn yourself!" The Chinese man fussed and without as much as asking permission pulled Tyki's hand to him, inspecting it for any injuries the lighted cigarette might have caused. There was a slight burn across the palm. There certainly was a similarity between the Lee siblings.

'They both really care about the people around them.'

Komui had missed the entire expression of complacency on Tyki's face. He was too busy rubbing ointment onto the tiny wound and proceeded to wrap it up in a napkin. "That will do. Now don't you go doing it again. I'm sure they'll give you an ashtray if you asked," Komui lectured. Tyki could only nod. He continued to watch Komui as he enjoyed his coffee. Was this man ever so gullible? If the Earl wanted to destroy the Black Order, all he needed to do was bribe Komui with coffee.

------

Allen was in a particularly happy mood, considering what he had been told hours before. 'Since father was Japanese, this means that I'm half Japanese and half British. I'll have to tell Komui-san to change that in my profile when I see him.' For some reason, being half of the same nationality with Kanda brought a tiny joy to the exorcist. 'Is this also why I pick up Japanese faster than any other Asian language?' While he was at it, he should tell Lavi about his mixed race too. Allen wondered about Lavi's reaction hazily when he noticed an open door.

The room was dark. Allen could see large cracks on the sole window of the room. But what intrigued him most was the item on the wooden stand in a corner. There was a large hour glass contraption filled halfway with water and in it was a beautiful lotus. Five petals were drifting on the bottom of the hourglass, but the bloom remained beautiful. Allen was captivated by the flower's fragile beauty. The white petals seemed to glow softly under the tender nurture of the moonlight. Allen was tempted to go take a closer look, but he wasn't about to trespass someone's room.

"Moyashi!"

Allen snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard a very familiar voice snap at him. "Kanda? I thought you were on a mission." Kanda ignored the question, instead grabbing Allen by the collar and shaking him violently. "What were you doing in my room?!"

He snarled venomously, glaring at Allen. Allen was scared at the expression that marred the swordsman's smooth face. "Y-Your room? I didn't go in! The door was open when I walked by and I just took a look to see if anyone was inside!" Allen explained quickly before Kanda decided to dice him with Mugen.

"Who opened it?!"

At least Kanda believed that Allen didn't do it. "I don't know," Allen replied as calmly as he could. Kanda dropped Allen and slammed the door shut as he entered his room. Allen rubbed his sore bottom as he stood up. Kanda didn't have to be so rough now, did he? But then again, he'd never had guessed that Kanda used flowers as a room decoration. The lotus was beautiful and Allen felt a pang of longing to look at it again. He wasn't quite sure at how to put it, but there was this strange vibes coming off from the content of the hourglass. It was pleasant to the eye, yet a small voice in the back of his head warned him about the item.

Allen shrugged the feeling off and decided to go ask Reever about it. The Australian should know if there was anything wrong. He couldn't go see Lavi because Lenalee told him that he had work with Bookman. He didn't want to disturb Lavi when he was working. He strolled down to the Science Department where everyone was running back and front. "Is something going on?" He asked Sixty-Five, the ghost-like creature. "Kanda brought back General Cross' cryptic message. The problem is, we can't figure out how to decode it," Sixty-Five replied sullenly. "Can I see it?" Allen asked. "Sure thing," the robot handed him the letter.

"Dear Bunny,

I have a most important matter to tell you. You should watch Alice more closely. She is growing up. Her eyes are becoming prettier. Elle hasn't been up to her tantrum lately, that's making me curious. Aliya has also been toning down her temper lately. I heard Alice managed to get Ana to join you. Isn't that great? Tristine is also very important so look after her. Anyway, I'm just a bit more busy. Will get in contact again.

C.M."

Allen gaped, slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Supervisor locked himself in his office to finish everything up. He won't even answer when we told him," Reever came around, "So we've got to figure this out ourselves." Allen stared hard at the piece of paper. The common factor in here was obviously girls, so what was his master trying to tell him? His womanizing habits were bad enough as it is, and since when did Komui get to know so many women? He could barely get out of the busy situation here!

Alice and pretty eyes, huh? Alice and eyes…Eye…

"Wait, I think I know what he's telling us!" Allen exclaimed.

"You do?" Johnny wondered in awe.

"This part about Alice? I think it's referring to me. He's using the name Alice in the place of my name," Allen pointed out. "I get it! He's talking about your eye! He knows about how it's going too, from what he's writing," Reever stated a little more quietly. Allen wordlessly nodded. His master had been referring to the curse of his eye. "So, what about Elle?" Russell asked from behind Reever. "Hasn't been up to her tantrum lately, I suppose it's implying that the Elle isn't up to her normal tricks," Sixty-Five offered his two penny.

"I think it's the Earl," Johnny suggested suddenly.

Everyone looked at him. "See, there hasn't been much Akuma movement lately, right? And the Earl controls them so I think that's a possibility?" The nerdy boy suggested. "I think Johnny-san is right. Aliya would most probably refer to the Akuma then," Allen agreed.

"But what about Tristine? If we want to look after her, that means she's got to be in the headquarters already," Johnny noted.

Everyone screwed their heads in thought. After what seemed like an hour when in reality had only been ten minutes, they gave up. "Stupid Master, he should have given more hints. What starts with a 'T' and has eight alphabets?" Allen muttered. At the moment, a soft impact landed on Allen's head. The gold golem fluttered its wings haughtily. Allen grabbed it in joy and declared, "Timcanpy! This is what master wants us to look after!" "But what makes it so important?" Johnny asked. "Supervisor said before that he couldn't fully comprehend Timcanpy's abilities even after examining it. The only uses we know of the golem is its memory recording and Innocence safekeeping," Reever explained.

"Ana then, must be the Ark. He really knows everything, that General," the Science Department Head mused. Allen kept silent. His Master held a lot of secrets, and he held the key to a lot of things as well. A darkness swept over him before he realized what happened.

* * *

  
No komento desu... 8D


	8. A Heart's Desire

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Heart's Desire

"Um, excuse me, Krory-san!" Miranda called, spotting the tall man sitting in the lounge. "Miranda, can I help you?" Krory replied politely.

"Allen-kun is in the infirmary a-and I was wondering i-if you might want to join me…I'm on the way to visit him," Miranda asked, a blush creeping up her cheeks. A look of concern crossed Krory. "How did he end up in the infirmary?"

"I heard that he's suffered acute shock and mild depression," Miranda replied softly. She was an expert on depression since she always sunk into funks when she was in an unsightly mood.

That was why she believed it took a great deal to make Allen fall into depression. "Of course I'll join you. I owe Allen a lot. If it wasn't for him, I would probably still be trapped in that castle," Krory seemed to put on a pained face as he said. Miranda felt sorry and placed a hand on Krory's arm comfortingly.

"We have sorrows in our pasts, but it shouldn't hinder us in finding a better future," Miranda smiled. "You're right. We have to learn to let go one day," Krory mused. Miranda stopped walking, surprising the young man.

"If you all shall ever die…I don't think I'll be able to move on…"

Krory strained to hear what she said. "Really?"

"O-Oh, have I said s-something to offend you? I'm terribly sorry!!" Miranda immediately apologized. "No, not at all!" Krory got flustered when she did such a thing. "I am very happy that we are so important to you."

Miranda blushed at the vampire-like exorcist's comment. "W-Well, I was so afraid when I saw all of you in the infirmary for injuries. I was scared that Kanda-kun would not survive when his time suddenly disappeared from my Time Record…And you were so severely injured as well. I…" Miranda looked as if she was struggling for words. Finally she abandoned ship and threw her arms around Krory, shocking the poor meek exorcist.

"Please don't die! I don't want it to happen! All the hard work until now…All the effort made will become useless! I don't want the person I love to leave me!" Miranda blurted in her fit of panic. A healthy shade of red went right up to Krory's ears when he heard Miranda's exclamation. "U-Um, Miranda…" Hearing her own name, Miranda jumped three feet away from the male exorcist.

"I'm sorry! You must be thinking of why such a helpless woman like me is forcing her feelings upon you! I must've troubled you, I'm sorry!!" Miranda then ran off as fast as her legs could carry her. "W-Wait, Miranda!!" Krory never knew Miranda to be such a fast runner.

"Thank you for visiting me, Jeryy-san," Allen stated gracefully as he finished of his sixth bowl of mango pudding.

"Of course! My dear Allen-kun is sick, how can I not come and visit you? You must get better and I will make you your favourite foods!" Jeryy exclaimed. "I'm allowed to leave after a few days of rest," Allen replied. "Jeryy-san, there is just so much things that I need to accomplish but I can't seem to put my mind on any of it. This confusion gives me a headache worse than the Master's debts," the white haired exorcist mused.

"Oh pooh, who cares for what needs to be done!" Jeryy scoffed.

"Dear boy, the most important thing that matters is what you want to do! Everyone here has to do what they need to do, but that's because they want to. What about yourself? Have you become an exorcist because you thought that it was your fate?" Jeryy asked, peering over his sunglasses. Allen unconsciously gripped his left arm. "…I used to think that I was unlucky to be born with such an arm. Then I thought, perhaps I was born to exterminate Akuma. But now I realize that I want to be an exorcist to protect those close to me, and to save the Akuma. I was blessed to have been born with the Innocence."

"That's the spirit! You know, my father forced me to inherit a muay-thai school. I dislike having to be forced to do something and ran away. It was in China when I started to learn how to cook and I met Komu-tan, who later invited me to join the Order as a cook. Needless to say, I love my life now and have never regretted anything," Jeryy stated proudly. Allen was about to say something when they heard the infirmary door open and bang shut. As the curtain around Allen's bed was drawn to give him privacy, they both had no idea who it was that made such a ruckus.

Miranda was gasping for air as she burst into the infirmary. How could she have made such a slip up?! Now all their chances of being just normal friends would be ruined! "Oh, why must I be so stupid!!? I must go back and tell Krory-san I didn't mean anything! Oh, he must hate me by now! What have I done?!"

Allen and Jeryy could only stare at each other in confusion. What in the world was the young woman talking about. Allen wanted to pop the question when they heard another person burst in.

"M-Miranda!" The German lady jumped and turned around to see Krory, trying to catch his breath. "K-Krory-san, you've misheard! It's all a mistake!" Miranda's arms flailed around as she tried to explain herself. "Miranda, calm down! You'll hurt yourself if you keep panicking!" Krory advised, trying to stop the time manipulator from breaking anything with her flailing arms.

Allen was still wondering what they could possibly be talking about. Jeryy however, had sparkles coming from his sunglasses and Allen was once again reminded of the reason why Jeryy is Komui's best friend. They both simply loved jumping to undesirable conclusions. Like the time Jeryy was convinced all the arguments between Kanda and Allen had been a form of flirting and the only thing that stopped Kanda from killing Jeryy had been the knowledge that he would be deprived of soba should he kill the head chef. Allen did believe his arguments were all to bait Kanda's temper though. The swordsman's reactions entertained him. Then they heard a thump like something falling. Jeryy took a peek and resisted greatly the urge to swoon.

Krory caught one of Miranda's arms to stop her from flailing but she lost her balance and ended up crashing into the Romanian, both falling to the ground. Miranda slowly propped herself up only to find herself staring down into the expressive eyes of one Arystar Krory. In an instant, she was tongue-tied, words dying in her throat. "Miranda, listen to me," Krory stood up and placed Miranda onto a chair, kneeling in front of her. "Can you please repeat what you have said to me in the lounge?" Miranda hung her head down. "I…don't want the person I love to leave me…"

Jeryy was having that dreamy look on his face. While Allen was happy that Miranda had finally confessed her feelings, he felt slightly embarrassed that he was unintentionally listening to their conversation. And he didn't quite realise that Krory was a romantic, seeing as he was meek, overly-emotional and prone to emotional outbursts. Allen praised him for managing to control his outbursts in this situation.

Krory was indeed fighting hard to keep his emotion from breaking the dam. "Miranda…I would like you to know that I-I…l-lo-lo…" Krory took in a deep breath. It was now or never! Be a man, Arystar Krory! "That I love you too!" He declared loudly. Miranda was so shocked, she was sure the whole Black Order would hear it. She was ecstatic and at the same time, feeling very shy. But their sweet, short moment was to be interrupted by one very jovial cook.

"That is so romantic, Krory! Oh, wait till everyone knows! I must bake a grand gift for the occasion!" Jeryy exclaimed as he threw back the curtain, revealing himself and Allen, who lay on the bed smiling sheepishly at the awkwardness of the situation. "Oh, I have the greatest news ever!" Jeryy sang as he practically fluttered out of the infirmary. Krory rushed out after him in a panic. "No, Jeryy-san! Don't!!" Allen could hear him wailing as he ran after the Indian to probably seal his gossiping habits.

"Glad to see you've made a move, Miranda-san," Allen congratulated at a blushing Miranda. "T-Thank you, Allen-kun," she nodded before running after Krory and Jeryy to prevent the spill of the news. It probably wouldn't succeed.

"Whoa, what did you do to Miranda?"

Allen smiled at the new visitor. "She and Krory-san has conceded their feelings for each other, Lavi."

Lavi smiled in return and took a seat by Allen's bedside. "Took them forever to do that. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Allen replied in a soft voice. Lavi frowned in worry at Allen's answer. "Komui told us about your eye." Allen was a little startled by the statement that escaped Lavi. "It's nothing, really," Allen tried to coax Lavi, but the elder boy wasn't going to be easily deterred. "Allen, don't bottle it up. I'm scared for you, you know? Sometimes I don't know what's going on in your mind, and that scares me most."

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Lavi. It's just…I haven't been in close human contact for a while. All my life, I've only got fleeting chances to meet people but I have never stayed in a place longer than necessary. It hurts to say this, but I thought that the Akuma were more important to me than humans would ever be." Allen paused when he heard a slight gasp. He hesitated but knew he must speak on. If Lavi was truly a friend to him, then he would have to be honest with him. "But when I had to recover my Innocence, I had to understand the instinct inside me I had yet to realize that Crown Clown understood a long time ago. When I joined the Black Order, Lenalee helped me realize that this place was more than just a headquarters of a religious organization. It is my home."

Lavi could feel Allen pondering on whether to continue the issue or not. After a while, Allen continued speaking. "Then, you all became so important to me, I nearly lost sight of my original goal; to live for the Akuma. To fight for them. I came to know that my feelings for both Akuma and human are equally strong, and I would love them all the same. That was how I awakened Crown Clown. It was testing me. Does this disgust you? Knowing that I love those creations of the Earl?"

Lavi shook his head, knowing this was an emotion unique to Allen who could see the suffering of the souls of the Akuma. "Not at all. It makes you more human than ever before. Just remember not to hide anything from me. Sometimes, you're so much like Yu. I'm your friend after all," Lavi muttered under his breath. The redhead tried to ignore his duty as a Bookman for now.

"Right, apart from the fact that I'm a secret-keeping sneak who's half Japanese and a little stubborn that dives headfirst into a dangerous situation, what other parts of me are alike to Kanda?" Allen teased. "Well…Wait, you're half Jap? I thought you were British," Lavi asked.

"Tyki told me my mother was British and father was Japanese. He also told me a lot about their personalities and how they looked like. Tyki said father would give Kanda a competition," Allen replied, glad that they could put the dark subject to rest.

"Whoa, that has got to be pretty handsome if he's going to give Yu competition. I wish Tyki had a picture," Lavi mused. "I can try asking him later," Allen answered. As they continued their light-hearted banter, they were oblivious to someone leaving the door of the infirmary.

Kanda would not describe himself as one who feels joy from the happiness of others. But Allen is special to him. He was very clear of his feelings to him, but he could not return them. Not when he still hasn't found that person. The flower in his room was the power that saved his life and yet the bane of his existence. Five petals have already fallen and if he didn't get rid of that curse, he would be bound to die as the last petal fell. Kanda was somehow relieved that Lavi was there for Allen. That took away one on his list of worries. If Kanda didn't survive this war, he could count on Lavi to look after Allen, right? Kanda was no sentimental fool, but he did not want to hurt Allen's heart should anything untoward happen to him. His life was after all, shorter than either of them.

* * *

"T-chan, look at this!!"

Komui pointed at the display behind the glass. "Lenalee would look so cute in this!" The elder man crowed in delight. "Are you really going to squander the Order's finances on things like these?" Tyki asked in pure absurdity. "Maybe, but not now. After the war is over, I'll bring Lenalee here and make her try out all the outfits!" Komui declared with hearts in his eyes. Tyki wouldn't be so positive of winning the war, at least not with a lot of sacrifices. He had been with the Earl for quite some time after all. Tyki understood that the fat creature was by no means unworldly strong. The pessimist in him was convinced that the Earl would win, but he wouldn't give in to that though. They after all, had that miraculous boy, Allen.

"What would you do should the war really end?" Tyki asked, plainly out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure. I think we would still be working for a while after that because there would still be stray Akuma to deal with. But if it all were to end, I dearly hope that I can stay at where I am now. Unfortunately, the building belongs to the Church and it will take quite a bit of money if we were to attempt to procure it. Maybe I can ask for it as a reward for my long services," Komui joked.

"You can make that a serious attempt, you know," Tyki pointed out as they proceeded down the street.

"Knowing the Church, they will probably tell me that what I did was supposed to be honourable in the name of God that needs no reward," Komui answered a little softly. "Do you believe in God?" Tyki questioned him.

"I'll be sinning if I said I truly believe in Him. I'm a man of science. I hardly pay attention to religion. I came from China, so a religion like Christianity comes a little hard to me," Komui explained.

"Well, you know me. Different teachings, same God. I'm an atheist though. What we got, we worked for it. Everything comes with a decent job done," Tyki related.

"Don't you have to work, Tyki?" Komui asked. "You know, the Order's Commanders-in-Chief don't know you're staying over, and the Noah family would discover you if we're to send you out on missions like an exorcist," Komui pointed out in a thoughtful manner. "In my white form, I travel around. Usually I work in the mines," Tyki answered simply. "White form? Then you say you have a black form? Is it the Noah side of you?" Komui asked. Tyki flinched at the mention, but continued to speak.

"Yes. I only revert to my black form whenever the Earl has a task for me."

Komui regretted that he mentioned a sensitive subject, but seeing as there had been no objection, he decided to pry a bit further. The young man was practically a stranger with what Komui knew about him and he didn't want it to stay that way. "Is it bad? When he tells you to do something?" Komui led Tyki to a nearby bench and they sat down. Tyki nodded. "Usually I only have to find people who would bring an Akuma to life or released Akuma in certain towns…But the minute he handed me that card, it hurt. It had hurt like hell," Tyki muttered, closing his eyes.

"What card?" Komui was careful not to overstep his boundaries.

"The list to kill the ones related to a certain Noah. There were so many people on the list. I like humans. I have human friends. But I have to kill humans. Because of the Earl, the calling of Noah's genes…Allen's name was on the list. It was hard, because I've seen Allen in my white form. That's why I gave Allen the key to the Ark's exit. I like Allen. If he survived his death, then I can't do it. I can't kill him again. I don't have the strength to do it. Do I really have to destroy what I love?!" Tyki suddenly burst out, startling passers-by.

Komui was filled with the sudden urge to comfort the suffering man before him. He gave the shocked people nearby an apologetic nod before pulling the younger man into an embrace. "It hurts less if you tell me, okay?" Komui coaxed, patting his back in a soothing circular motion.

"It struggles inside me, the hatred for the Innocence. The one feeling in common all children of Noah has, never forgive the Innocence…I thought exorcists killed Allen. I imagined…Each time I killed someone I imagined how they had killed Allen, when he was only a baby. But truth fucking hurts doesn't it?" Tyki only managed a shuddering sob and parched laughter escaped his lips.

"You were given a second chance, Tyki. That's why you found out who Allen really is to you," Komui assured. His heart felt a mellow yet intense pain from what Tyki had told him. Tyki was after all, only human. He didn't deserve the torment his memories gave him.

"Do I deserve that chance? No matter how deeply I've sinned?" Tyki was all but reduced to a child now in Komui's arms.

"Of course you do, believe me," Komui gathered the smaller man in his arms as the wind picked up and mild droplets started falling. He would have to let Tyki cry until his tears ran dry before they could retreat to any shelter.

* * *

"Yu!"

Kanda ignored the calling voice and walked faster.

"Yu, stop right there!"

The voice sounded more irritated than Kanda has ever heard.

"Kanda Yu, if you don't stop right now I will attack you!"

Kanda turned to the one who threatened him, Lavi. Judging by Lavi's expression, Kanda could easily tell that he was in a bad mood. It took a lot to piss Lavi; that he knew for sure. "What do you want?" Lavi eliminated the distance between them quickly. "Why are you avoiding us, Yu? Don't you bloody think I didn't notice you were standing by the door just now!" Lavi ranted.

Kanda was thankful that there was nobody in the hallway. "Your point?" His throat was dry. Kanda absently reminded himself to get some tea later, trying to distract himself from dealing with the situation now. "Why didn't you go in to see Allen? And don't try to deny your feelings for him. The moment you gave him that nickname, it was obvious," Lavi snapped, driving Kanda into a mental corner.

"Obvious about what?" Kanda was playing defensive, and he never did that before.

"You hardly remember names, and when you see him the first thing you do is give him a nickname. You're Japanese Yu, it's not hard to figure out you've a soft spot for Allen," Lavi stated a little more calmly now. Kanda didn't answer. Lavi felt his heart plummet. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"What?" Kanda looked at Lavi, whose gaze averted his.

"You don't want to approach Allen because he looks happy with me? We both don't have anything between us, I swear! Allen knows you're pulling back and he doesn't ask why, he just patiently waits for you. I just can't bear to see you both so distant when it comes to each other…" Lavi was interrupted when Kanda grabbed his collar tightly.

"Yu…?"

"Damn you, idiot…You never use your brains much, do you? I didn't say all that crap, Lavi. I need more time," Kanda's whisper was barely audible.

Lavi's single eye widened dramatically. "You mean your flower?"

"Five petals are already gone. Just…" Kanda then pushed himself away and walked away, Lavi watching his retreating back.

'Yu…I hope you find that person quickly. Allen doesn't have much time either.' Lavi could only lament for the two people he cared for, neither knowing the gravity of the other's situation.


	9. Prelude to Catastrophe

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Prelude to Catastrophe

Allen opened his eyes blearily. The morning sun has just pierced the window and lit the whole room. He had been in the infirmary for three days. Allen was going to get out of the eerily sterilised place. He never really did like the infirmary. Getting in here meant he got hurt, and that he got hurt meant he had been careless. Unlike what people thought, Allen did not like to be reminded of his mistakes. But Allen knew he had to be, or he would forget why he committed those mistakes.

'Mana, no matter what happens I'll keep walking till I die.'

Allen swore to himself; his devotion towards his foster father will never falter. Allen stretched his arms as he put on his exorcist uniform. He decided that a little training would straighten the kinks out of his muscles. As he wondered if there was anyone who would be there early in the morning, he caught sight of the Romanian man. "Good morning, Krory-san. You're an early riser," Allen greeted the unique exorcist. "Oh, good morning to you too Allen," Krory nodded in his direction. Really, he could be so polite when his Innocence was not activated.

"I have yet to congratulate you for getting together with Miranda-san. You were very bold with your confession," Allen mentioned with a humorous smile when he saw Krory blush. "U-Um, please don't mention it. Jeryy-san has it going on between everyone now. Really, I'm glad that everyone respects my feelings for Miranda, b-but the teasing is a bit too embarrassing," Krory mumbled.

"Would you like a morning spar then?" Allen suggested.

"That will settle better with my nerves," Krory agreed. In a moment, limbs were clashing and sparks were flying from friction.

"What's wrong, brat? Can't keep up with my speed?" Krory taunted as he appeared behind Allen.

Allen was correct; his personality was far too DIFFERENT from his normal docile self. His musings were interrupted when he felt a slight jab on pain in his neck. "Oww, what did you do Krory-san?" Allen felt the back of his neck and saw a slight trail of blood on his palm. Allen saw red. "Krory-san, how can you drink your comrade's blood?!"

"You don't expect me to fight without fuel, right?"

* * *

"What happened?!"

Miranda was already fussing over the bruises and cuts that Krory had while Lavi was looking all over Allen to see how many injuries he's got.

"Uh, we got a little carried away with sparring?" Allen apologetically stated, not even flinching in slightest when Lavi fingered one of the bruises on his cheeks. "You have to get this patched up, you know," Lavi reminded. "That's alright, I think I'll have breakfast first," Allen shrugged it off, opting to fill his stomach first. Lavi sweatdropped. "Well Allen, after getting those patched, Reever wants us all down in the Science Invention Department for something," Lavi stated. Allen paused for a while. "We had such a department?"

"Niisan made it a branch department of the Research Department. Where else would Komurin II come from?" Lenalee stated.

"Hahaha…" Allen laughed nervously as he went down to the counter. "The usual please Jeryy-san."

"Coming right up!" Jeryy replied as he bustled around the kitchen.

"Ano…Would you happen to know where Tyki is? I'd like to see him," Allen asked the bustling cook. Jeryy pondered for a while, before he beckoned for the young exorcist to come closer.

"Actually, nobody but me knows this so keep it a secret, Allen-kun. T-chan and Komu-tan are having a honeymoon," Jeryy whispered excitedly.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone stared at Allen, who looked all flushed before bowing hurriedly in apology. He didn't know which shocked him more, the fact that Komui was playing hooky by running away from the headquarters or that he and Tyki had a semblance of a relationship. Turning his incredulous look to Jeryy, he whispered, "Are you sure?"

"I'm not quite privy to the relation between them, but Komu-tan told me T-chan asked him out on a date and off they went like little lovebirds!" Jeryy giggled enthusiastically. It was exciting to see a little love bloom in this place.

"Wow…That really is some revelation," Allen absently mumbled.

"Where did you get that earring anyway, dear? It's so pretty," Jeryy cooed, "Is it that your feminine qualities are starting to surface because it certainly makes you prettier than your usually cute self!"

Allen fingered the plain gold plate dangling from his left ear. It was simple, but Allen thought simple things were often the most elegant. "This is supposed to be an experimental communicator the Asia Branch gave me a while ago. But I think it has run out of energy or something of the sort, because it's not functioning anymore. Maybe I should take it off," he thoughtfully mused, but Jeryy vehemently protested. "No, you should leave it on! Why, I think it contrasts beautifully with the colour of your eyes and it makes your hidden beauty ever more pronounced!" Allen sweatdropped.

"I-If you say so, Jeryy-san…"

* * *

Tyki looked up to the building.

"Home sweet home," he muttered in pure sarcasm.

He stepped into the house and went straight to his room. Tyki pulled a large basket with a lid out. He proceeded to put inside any photos or books he found that he wanted. He paused for a while to look at one of the pictures. It was in the colours of sepia. The frame held a very lively lady and a man who could be said as beautiful with a silent but calming aura. These were what he had salvaged from the cottage after they died; the meagre shadows of their memories.

But now Tyki was glad that he kept these things. Now he had proof to show to Allen that they lived. They were not a fiction from his long forgotten past. Tyki wondered why he was having such cloudy thoughts. He suddenly remembered the day when he had literally wept everything out to Komui, and Tyki had the grace to blush. It was not like him to be so expressive about himself.

But now that his anguish was mostly confessed, his mind and heart were clear as well. Now, he could concentrate on his duty as Allen's guardian. He took a good look around the house. "Well, good riddance," he stated and started to carry the basket out. Just as he made it out of the front door, someone called him. "I haven't seen you in a while, Tyki-pon." Tyki froze in his tracks. He fixed a casual smile on his face and turned around. "Sorry for that, Earl."

Komui was watching the cloudy sky with mild fascination. He was waiting at a café by the corner of the street. Tyki had specifically told him not to follow him. Apparently, Tyki was afraid that stray Akuma bringing orders from the Earl might be around. Tyki was worried for his safety. Komui thought it was a nice gesture, considering that it was Tyki he was thinking about.

The young Noah was making great progress within the headquarters as far as he knew. The first week Tyki had been around, they needed Allen to be constantly by his side to defend him from being verbally or physically attacked. Everyone avoided the Noah like plague, and for a very good reason. Would anyone dare to just walk up to a guy who effortlessly killed a General Exorcist? Komui chuckled as he remembered when Tyki had been acquainted with Jeryy.

Jeryy, hearing all the not-so-false rumours was slightly wary.

"What would you like? For your information, I can make just about anything," Jeryy initiated conversation.

"Err, got anything raw, and chewy?" Tyki asked, wondering if his tastes were weird.

Jeryy put on a thoughtful look. "Wait right here." He retreated into the kitchen and came back with Sashimi. "Give this a try."

Tyki carried the plate to the table and sat down. The moment he took the first bite, it was as if time stopped. Tyki didn't move for quite some time, and Allen doubted that it was food poisoning, since Jeryy's kitchen was the cleanest place in the whole dwelling. Then Tyki jumped off his seat and rushed to the counter. "You are a cooking genius! I adore your food! I'm going to idolize you!" Tyki was prostrating before the Indian, who was the very least to say, flattered.

"T-chan, I'm glad you loved my cooking! You're a very sweet guy!"

From then on, everyone slowly, but surely started to approach Tyki with the common topic of Jeryy's cooking. When Tyki was in a down mood, they simply led him to the dining hall and let him eat until he regained the bliss in his mood again. Eventually, everyone started being friendlier to Tyki, even though it was just a little by little. Lavi and Tyki were already pretty chummy. Krory and Miranda had been a great help in getting him to know the whole place, but hell Tyki was the closest to Allen.

Komui smiled at the thought. The warmth between the young man and the younger exorcist was similar to the warmth he and Lenalee shared. The warmth of siblinghood. Komui of course, had his own ways in getting to know Tyki better. The incident with the rain was a valuable experience and a great leap for Komui.

"Stop it!!"

Komui's train of thought crashed at a young, childlike voice crying out. He looked up and saw a child with rather sunny blonde hair and a mouth mask on. He seemed to be tugging something shiny from a tramp's hand. Without thinking properly, he went towards them. "Excuse me, what are you doing to my friend?" He questioned calmly, but there was a hint of danger in his eyes. The tramp let go immediately and ran off, muttering curses.

"Are you alright?" Komui asked kindly.

The child looked up at him. "Thank you, sir. That person had been trying to steal my treasure." A red string dangled limply in his grip.

"Really? What sort of treasure is it?" Komui asked with a friendly smile.

He nearly dropped his glasses in shock when the child opened his palm to reveal a silver button that unmistakably belonged to an exorcist's jacket. "What's your name, child?"

"It's Eeez, sir," Eeez answered politely.

"Where did you get that?" Komui was deeply intrigued. How would this child come into possession of a button so rare?

"Tyki gave it to me," Eeez replied, looking up to the rather tall man.

Komui was now even more surprised. "You know Tyki?" Eeez nodded. "We travelled together, but I don't see him anymore. And my other two friends…They were killed by monsters," the child ended with a little sob. 'Monsters?' With a resigned look, Komui realized that it must be the Akuma that the blonde spoke of. But wait, he had to play safe. This child could be an Akuma in disguise.

"I'm Tyki's friend, Komui. May I know how you got to know Tyki?" Komui asked.

"What are you doing with that basket?" The Earl stated in his sing-song voice, just like always.

"Oh, this? Nah, just doing some spring-cleaning. Not that it's spring anyway but what's up, Earl? You got another job for me?" Tyki asked, careful not to betray any hint of nervousness. His heart was pounding painfully against the confines of his ribcage. Road had not discovered him siding with the exorcists, so the Earl should not have known, right? "Yes, just a tiny one. A simple one of interrogation. I've heard news that General Cross has made contact with other exorcists. I'm worried if he told them anything of important value," the Earl's smile remained despite the obvious displease in his voice.

Tyki was glad that he found genuine surprise in his own. "He did? How come no one noticed that? I thought you set her on the job."

"Apparently, Cross was smart enough to give her the slip," the Earl answered.

"Made contact, as in how? Directly?" Tyki tried to milk more information out of the Earl.

"Yes, to a female exorcist if the Akuma is not mistaken," the Earl swung his walking stick around, his umbrella taken by Road again.

"Wait, an Akuma spotted them? Then it should be easy to have destroyed the both of them on the spot," Tyki inwardly flinched at his own words, but if he couldn't play out of the Earl's hands, he would be in deep shit. Considering the better life he was experiencing now, he certainly did not want to die so early yet.

"Unfortunately, Cross is by far the most powerful exorcist and the most cunning yet. He has managed to let the woman escape and wiped out the Akuma that tried to dispose of them. So your job this time is to find out what he has told the exorcists," the Earl assigned. Tyki was troubled, in more than one ways. "But can you teach me how, Earl? I'm no shape shifting wonder. Although I may be able to phase through whatever I want, you don't expect me to sneak into their fortress, do you?" 'Not that I'll ever tell you even if I knew.' Tyki rebelliously thought to himself.

"You have no such need to endanger yourself, Tyki-pon," the Earl declared flamboyantly.

"Please stop with that nickname," Tyki groaned. Only Komui was allowed to make up nicknames for him!

"Don't be so cold, Tyki-pon. There's a man in town bearing an Innocence. Just go…persuade the answers out of him and then finish him off. We don't need exorcist numbers swelling for our plan. I'll leave some Akuma if you want to have fun. Bye," the Earl drifted away until he was no longer in sight. Tyki felt dread rise from the pits of his bowel.

'_Is it my turn now, darling?'_

_

* * *

_

The whole group of exorcists walked towards the lower grounds in silence. Well, not complete silence since Lavi was chattering away happily at Allen who opted to listen as Lenalee made occasional remarks. Miranda and Krory were engaged in quiet conversations that would include an outburst or two. Kanda and Bookman followed up quietly from behind. "Kanda…" The swordsman looked down at Bookman, who just called him.

"Have you noticed something amiss with Lavi lately?" The old man asked.

Kanda watched the redhead walking in front of him. Apart from the one-sided argument three nights ago, he did not see Lavi acting out of the ordinary. He was sure that they ended their conversation on neutral terms. "None that should be noticed," Kanda finally answered.

"I fear…That the shadows of darkness hang heavy on his shoulders," Bookman stated as he looked at his apprentice. Kanda's steps paused for a while, but he quickly resumed his steps. Lavi, being burdened by darkness? The very idea of it seemed absurd to Kanda.

"That is doubtful," Kanda said honestly.

"The child smiles and laughs, but his pain in buried under his endurance. He may not seem bright, but do not forget that he has had a past unfathomable too, Kanda. What we see now is only the door that guards his heart," Bookman reminded. He had a feeling that Kanda deeply underestimated the depth of Lavi's mind.

"Even if a hand reaches out, if no one is there to catch it all efforts will be useless," Bookman ended sagely. "But recently...I observe that he and the Noah have been getting closer. That worries me a lot. Information on the Noah clan is priceless...But I fear it may be more than this goal which Lavi aims to achieve."

Normally, Kanda would have snapped but Bookman was an old man whose wisdom surpassed many. He respected those who were wiser than him and showed it.

"Guys, you're here just in time! Allen, this meeting mainly concerns your abilities. Since you are able to open a gate of the Ark to a specified location by being there, we assumed that you needed a visual confirmation of the location. We have implanted a lot of cameras in places around the world. Now, we'd like you to test if you can connect to the places just by sight alone," Reever explained as soon as the exorcists arrived. Allen nodded, but suddenly he clapped a hand over his left eye. A look of alarm generally passed through the group.

"Is your eye self-activating again?" Reever asked.

Allen gingerly removed his hand, revealing his indeed activated cursed eye. "Yes, but this time it's not hurting. It's more like…It's very cautious. There's no Akuma nearby here, I can assure you that. But it seems to be picking up some other sort of danger…" Lenalee abruptly collapsed to the floor, snatching everyone's attention. "Lenalee-chan?!" Miranda helped the girl up. Lenalee was shaking, fear flitting across her eyes. "…Komui-niisan!"

In a flash, Allen remembered what Jeryy told him. His mind ran over the lullaby, instantly opening a gate to one of the locations displayed on screen as his instincts guided him.

"Komui-san, I'm coming!"

* * *

Komui was strolling at a leisurely pace with Eeez by his side. Tyki had left the address with him and he was already taking too long. So, Komui decided to go look for him. Eeez followed him because this tall man seemed to be able to be trusted. Komui was about to call out to the approaching silhouette when he stopped in his tracks. Four level two Akuma were with him. He backed up, half crouched and prepared to grab Eeez and make a run for it. Unfortunately, it seemed that Tyki caught sight of him.

"Well hello there Glasses Guy. I was just about to go find you," Tyki said a little too cheerfully.

Komui's whole body tensed up and his heart plummeted. Eeez was staring at the dark-skinned man before them. "Is that Tyki? Why are there monsters near him?" The child asked. Komui clasped a hand on Eeez's shoulder. "Eeez, go hide far away from here. Don't come out until I tell you to," he warned the blonde. The child hesitated for a moment, before he nodded and ran.

"So…What task did the Earl give you…Noah?"

Komui eyed Tyki cautiously. He was already in Black Form. From what he's heard from Tyki the few days past, this one he knew was dangerous and difficult to deal with. "Well, did Cross pay you guys a visit?" Tyki asked. He was very comfortable just conversing with Komui. After all, his white self was familiar to Komui and vice versa. To him, this meant Komui would be easy to manipulate. Komui looked surprised without even needing the effort to fake it. "Of course not, that guy hates the headquarters!"

"But the Earl says he passed information to a female exorcist," Tyki drawled, letting a Tease flutter around his hand.

'_Stop it immediately! If you dare hurt him…'_

_'I know, dear. We'll practically set the whole Black Order after our tails, and the Earl isn't ready for such a leap in his plans yet. We won't harm him...much.'_

_'He's a friend, don't you dare touch him!'_

_'Friend? All those with Innocence are enemy.'_

_'Allen has an Innocence. He's a Noah...And also our family. He's not an enemy.'_

_'But the rest are. Oh, wait. You have interest in that Bookman Junior, don't you?'_

_Tyki flushed, but remained pointedly hostile towards his dark side. 'Don't you dare harm him.' _

_'Of course not, but...this one, I'm not too sure.'_

Komui was in rather deep thought himself. After full consideration, he answered, "But we heard no such thing from any of the female exorcist, and to be truthful, we only have two active exorcists who are female." Tyki smirked at him, which sent shivers down his spine. He looked somewhat dangerous and harmless at the same time.

"That's a rather disappointing conclusion...I guess this doesn't give me any excuse to hurt you. Not that I should, since my White Side is begging me not to."

"Your White Side is better than you are!"

"You wound me with your words, Komui. We're both the same person."

Komui resisted the urge to roll his eyes in such a tense situation. He was being mocked and he couldn't do anything about it, well aware of the other's powers. "Do not pretend to be idiotic. It's a given seeing how he is so much better than you are. You kill people just because you hate the Innocence and the Earl ordered you to." Tyki then seemed to eye him in a manner similar to anger.

"What would you understand about our hatred for the Innocence? What befell our family because of that evil?" Komui was slightly taken aback by this reaction. "…Well, I have to concede with you on that point. I understand nothing of what you have spoken, but I do not know why you refer to the Innocence as evil when it has lent its powers to exorcists to destroy Akuma," Komui declared. He was a man of principles and he wasn't about to break one by lying about what he felt.

In a moment, Tyki was standing before him. Startled, Komui did not even manage to move as Tyki's hand grasp his upper arm effortlessly. "You know, we stand at the exact opposite spectrum in this war and you are the first person who has ever said that. So maybe I'll tell you a little fact. The Innocence isn't as good as you think it is." Komui made the mistake of looking up into Tyki's glowing amber eyes that spoke volumes of what he was feeling. Komui suddenly felt very sorry for this man who was trapped by an inherent hate that he could not control.

Tyki smiled rather bitterly. "We are fated for death. When the Earl's plans come to fruition..." The Noah said no more as he collapsed, having relinquished his hold on the body.

"That Exorcist attacked Noah-sama!" The stupid Akuma probably didn't even understand the situation. As the four machines closed in on him, Komui held Tyki tightly in an almost defiant manner and closed his eyes.

"Cross Grave!"

Komui's eyes snapped open at that familiar voice and looked up to see Allen with his Innocence and cursed eye active. "Komui-san, are you alright?! What happened to Tyki?!" He was in a panic.

"Allen-kun, thank goodness you came! How did you know we were here?" Komui asked. "I used the Ark. Can you stand? The gate is still open," Allen explained.

"Wait, there's someone else we need to get. Eeez, you can come out now!" Komui called for the blonde, who meekly poked his head out and then hurried over.

"Is Tyki alright?" He asked.

"I think he will be. Allen, grab that basket, Tyki wanted it. Come with us, Eeez," Komui gently said. Eeez nodded and held the hem of Allen's exorcist uniform, recognizing him as the boy who outplayed Tyki in poker.

Everyone had no idea what was going on and was wondering if they should jump in after Allen when Allen returned with a blonde boy and a large basket in his arms and Komui with a fainted Tyki. "What happened?" Lavi asked in disbelief. "Komui-san and Tyki went out, and when I reached them Tyki was unconscious and Akuma were surrounding them," Allen reported.

"Tyki met the Earl," Komui bluntly stated, shocking everyone.

"Was he trying to betray us?" Kanda demanded. He had little trust in someone who was once their enemy.

"No, that's not it! You don't understand! Tyki was trying to hold himself at bay. He turned Noah on me because he got a mission from the Earl but look! He didn't harm me, and I know he would never betray us. His dark side willingly gave up…He's human too," Komui was more of talking to himself than to the ones around him. Allen bent down to sweep the hair out of Tyki's face. Knowing that Tyki went through all of it because he chose Allen over the Noah family made Allen hurt. Tyki didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have sided with Allen and the exorcists.

Kanda was jealous, but he would never admit it in a million year. And he was angry at Allen. "Why don't you ever mind your own business, moyashi?" He spat, grabbing the snow haired exorcist's attention.

"Kanda…?"

"Just because you have a hero complex doesn't mean you need to jump around and save people from their own dilemma! You shouldn't even give a damn when you fail at fixing your own problems! Don't stick your nose in people's business where it doesn't belong! You're too nosy for your own good! You'll end up dead and useless to all of us soon!" Kanda snapped, letting out all his anger on Allen. Lavi was shocked. He thought the issue had been settled between them! How could he speak to Allen like that after knowing how the young boy felt for him?

Before anyone took action, a resounding slap was heard in the room.


	10. Out of Reach, Reverse

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Out of Reach, Reverse

Everyone just stared in horror as Kanda was smacked right across his cheek. Kanda was stunned as he touched the growing red bruise.

Timcanpy flapped its wings and bared its fangs in obvious rage, his tail poised for another slap should it be needed. Even Allen was shocked speechless. "Miranda, help Lenalee and get out of here. Take the child along," Komui silently ordered. Miranda nodded and ushered both Lenalee and Eeez out hurriedly. "Krory, take the basket to Tyki's room. I'll be taking Tyki to the infirmary," Komui added. The Romanian didn't question his orders.

Timcanpy then chomped down angrily on Kanda's ponytail and yanked at it harshly.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kanda finally snarled, trying to swat the golem away. However, Timcanpy dodged all his attempts and pulled harder. "I think the golem wants you to follow it," Bookman stated. "Where to?!" Kanda glowered at the golem. Timcanpy fluttered towards the door, waiting expectantly. Kanda begrudgingly followed it, but Timcanpy turned back and jerked Lavi's scarf. Lavi was surprised. "Me too?"

Both the exorcists left with Timcanpy, walking down deeper within the building. "Where are you taking us to, Tim?" Lavi asked. Tim just turned and bared its sharp teeth. "O-Okay, you don't want to tell yet…" Lavi did not want to be on the receiving end of Timcanpy's slap like Kanda had been just now. "Yu…Why did you say such a thing? Allen is so fragile in his mind right now. He could break," Lavi stated in a soft voice.

"I don't know. I just hate seeing him doing all the work and becoming self-sacrificial when he's the one who gets hurt for others. Does he ever think of himself?" Kanda scowled. He was angry with Allen and himself for not reigning in his emotions more properly. Lavi was a bit relieved. Kanda was not being cruel to Allen after all. He was frustrated and confused. Lavi could almost read Kanda like a book now that his emotions were running wild. In a simpler way to put it, Kanda was worried for Allen. Kanda's outburst was a clear sign of the emotions he experienced for the younger exorcist.

"Baka Yu…You're so dense when it comes to your own feelings…" Lavi's whisper went unheard as he intended.

Timcanpy then came to a pause before a door. Kanda pushed open the door and both exorcists found shelves upon shelves of tapes. Timcanpy began to open a shelf and was searching. Lavi then noticed that the tapes contained in that shelf were labelled under Allen Walker. Timcanpy tapped Lavi on the shoulder and pointed out a few tapes. Understanding what Timcanpy wanted them to do; he pulled them out and set them aside. Lavi grimaced at the title of the tape. "Recordings and Research of Allen Walker's Mentality. What an ill title," Lavi muttered as he jammed the tape into the player.

Immediately, a one-armed and bandaged Allen came into view.

"I'm Bak Chan, the Supervisor of the Black Order's Asia Branch. Allen Walker-kun, won't you become a helper here?" A foreign voice spoke. Kanda had no idea what this was. He looked questioningly at Lavi. "…After Allen was killed, he was taken in by the Asia Branch. Somehow, he survived but his Innocence was destroyed. He can't go back to being an exorcist without his anti-Akuma weapon," Lavi stated. He felt particularly angry at the moment. He felt that Allen deserved a normal life. If he didn't have his Innocence anymore, he could've escaped the life of being an exorcist, without having to worry for the fate of the world.

"You can still help the Black Order other than being an exorcist. That way, even God won't blame you."

What Allen said next shocked Kanda and Lavi.

"God? I don't care about that." Allen looked miserable and pained. He was crying as he smashed his bandaged fist against the solid wall until the bandages tore and blood was smeared against the cold stone. "I swore by my own will! To myself that I will destroy the Akuma! To my friends that I would fight alongside them! To the world that I would save! I swore to my father…That I would keep going on until I die!"

Finally, he fell to his knees, head bowed down in defeat. "Damn it…open. This is the only road I can take to survive…"

The rest of the recorded conversation passed in a blur. Kanda was thinking of the assumptions he made about Allen, that most of them are wrong. Now he knew that simple naivety of the world was not what made Allen strive on, nor was it his determination about his own ideals. It was Allen's pride and sense of honour towards others that did not allow him to fail. Kanda cursed at his own sheer stupidity for never noticing this matter. And when he saw the highly relieved expression on Allen's face as he thanked his rescuers profusely, he felt worse.

And they continued watching as Allen was reunited with his Innocence, which was in the form of dust-like particles. "Why only my Innocence…" Allen was awed; it was obvious in his look. The man known as Bak smiled at him. "Unfortunately, even we do not know the answer to that. It exceeded Komui's expectations. And he said something completely unscientific, when he's a man of science. The child, Allen Walker may be special. He may be the existence loved by God," Bak told Allen who merely looked surprised.

Lavi and Kanda agreed with that statement. Time and again, Allen had survived and pulled off miracles that were nearly impossible even for the Innocence. No matter how hurt he was, Allen had the strength to go on. The tape ended after Allen's failed attempt at reviving his Innocence. Kanda put in the second tape and played.

"The difference in activating equipment type and parasitic type?"

Allen's curiosity could be heard. Bak went on explaining the processes underwent by exorcists who use equipment type Innocence.

"But parasitic exorcists directly synchronize with the raw Innocence. They control the power of the Innocence with their own bodies. It may be rude to say this, but the existence of a parasitic type of exorcist is like an anti-Akuma weapon in itself." There was hesitance in Allen's expression. "I'm a weapon?" Bak answered, "I only said that to make things easier to understand. You are a human, that's for sure."

They discussed more of Allen's Innocence. Lavi mildly wondered why they were watching this when it came to the scene of one of Allen's sparring practices as a drastic measure to revive the Innocence. The humanoid named Fou was screaming at him for being pathetic when Allen snapped. "I don't understand!!! It's not like I want to be here! I don't understand!! Not at all…Damn…Damn it…How long do I have to be here?" Allen cursed.

Lavi was stung by Allen's desperation to regain his Innocence. The pressure was high and it made the cursed exorcist unable to think clearly. "He didn't have to work so hard…" Kanda muttered, drawing Lavi's attention. There was a frown on Kanda's face, but not an angry one. It was more of helplessness, which was well understood by Lavi. Kanda was the type of person who would be very angry when he was at his wit's end and he could not do anything. Watching this surely enforced the Japanese's anger at his own lack of knowledge about Allen's situation.

That tape ended as well. Lavi slipped in the final tape and was shocked when they came face-to-face with a level three Akuma. The Akuma attacked Allen and described his ability to disintegrate matters to mere molecules. Lavi was tense just watching when Bak said that a mere shock might destroy Allen. He wanted to grab the screen and shake it senseless in his anxiety. Fou had then transformed into Allen and went in to stall the Akuma as the walls were sealed behind her. Allen threw a fit. Watching this scene made Kanda understand why Timcanpy was angry at him.

Allen was indignant. "When you first asked me whether I wanted to return to the battlefield, I said yes."

Bak was angry, yelling, "But that was only for when you are able to fight as an exorcist! Without your Innocence now, you're just a normal human!"

"No!"

Allen's outburst had particularly gotten to Kanda. Lavi could barely watch. He knew that would be Allen's reaction, because Komui had already told them. Allen didn't think of himself as a human.

"No! I…The moment I saw the Akuma…My blood that I thought had frozen over is boiling within me…"

Allen had a slightly obsessed look in his eyes, like a fanatic. "I could hear my heartbeat racing, which I thought had nearly stopped. The sense of warmth that spread within my blood was so welcoming…"

"Walker, what are you…" Bak didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I finally understand. When you likened my existence to an anti-Akuma weapon, you were right. What my heart longed for all the while uncontrollably was the Akuma! I'm no longer a human." Allen's cursed eye was crying tears of blood, making Lavi's stomach churn and Kanda's eyes even wider than before at Allen's proclamation. The yearning was evident on Allen's face.

"I'm an exorcist. Please return me to the battlefield. To where the Akuma is…"

They watched with growing dread as Bak allowed him to go. Bak was obviously regretting his previous words. "At the age of fifteen, he's already so obsessed with the Akuma. I didn't mean it like that, Walker…Forgive me."

Bak had ordered the others to safety before going after Allen. By the time he got there, Allen was already engaged with the Akuma. Lavi gave a start when Allen crumbled and sank under the water, only his right hand now visible. Kanda did not seem to notice, as he had Mugen in a tight grip as well. His knuckles were turning white.

"Innocence…"

A voice had spoken within all chaos. It was deep and foreign yet…There was a familiarity to it that Lavi could not place. A figure of a hand shot up before Bak and Fou.

"My left for the Akuma. My right for the Human. Both are me. Both are equally important. This is my answer to you…"

Then the exorcists recognized Allen's Innocence protecting Bak and Fou. "Liberate humans and Akuma."

It was Allen who was speaking. In an instant the Akuma was injured by the cloak-like form the Innocence took. It joined Allen after warding the Akuma away. "Let us go. Together…" Allen's voice now sounded stern and at the same time, loving. He rose from the depths of the water, looking incredibly formidable. Allen dodged the oncoming attack, and countered.

"You pitiful soul of the Akuma, sleep in peace."

Allen didn't kill the Akuma, much to their surprise. A rope from Allen's right hand bound what remained of the Akuma. Allen looked positively cold and calculative, which did not settle well with Kanda and Lavi. There seemed to be no trace of the Allen they knew in the boy before them. "Please tell me, Akuma. Who told you to bring me and where is it that you wanted to take me to?"

"Who…Where…? If you spare me, I'll tell you," the Akuma bargained. Allen looked surprised for a moment, but smiled. "Certainly. Would you tell me now?"

It was not Allen's usual smile. But it was a smile that hid secrets and lied to others. Lavi involuntarily shivered. The Akuma seemed to notice that as well and laughed.

"You don't have that intention at all! You clown! Lord Tyki Mikk sent me!" The Akuma then taunted Allen with mentions of the other exorcists in danger in Japan. Allen's smile did not fall. He ran one finger vertically upon the Akuma. "Thank you."

"Take the Noah's Ark and you will be able to reach Japan," the Akuma informed him.

"Why?" Allen simply questioned coldly.

"Why? Because it's Noah-sama's orders. But…somehow…I feel, kinda good…"

The sign of a cross overlapped the Akuma. As the Akuma fell apart, Allen said, "Good night."

"Walker." Bak called to the exorcist.

Allen turned to them with the most haunting smile on his face. Lavi felt that the expression was scarily reminiscent of the Earl of the Millennium's own crazy smile. Kanda obviously bore the same thought in mind. "…No wonder they called Allen's weapon Crown Clown," Lavi mumbled. Kanda abruptly stood up. "What's wrong, Yu?"

"I hear someone screaming."

* * *

Allen's mind was completely blank after Kanda's words.

Bookman looked down at Allen and wondered if this was when his wisdom as a person should be put to good use. "Come with me, Walker. We should have a talk," he called for the youngest exorcist to walk with him. Allen only dumbly nodded and fell into step with the old man.

"Do you feel angry with Kanda's words?" Bookman asked.

Allen shook his head. "What he said was right. I am helpless when it comes to myself and still I want to help others. I admit that how he said it hurts, but it's alright because it's Kanda. Kanda is harsh because he isn't used to speaking to others," Allen said in return. Bookman raised an interested eye. So, Allen could read Kanda. No wonder he's so stuck on Kanda. Really, the both are actually quite similar in many ways.

Bookman nodded in approval. "It seems that you utilize your maturity well. I can only hope that Lavi has the same ability." Allen chuckled slightly at the comment. Lavi was always making Bookman angry, in one way or the other. "Lavi is mature…In his own way, I guess."

"Walker, you are smart. Have you ever tried to stop and think about your previous actions?" Bookman asked, but Allen only shook his head. "There's a reason to why we write history. When we read, and think; we will consider what has happened and what resulted. Then we learn from the past so that we may avoid repeating mistakes that have been committed before. Have you learned from your past?" Bookman sagely asked.

Allen paused. "…Yes, but just a little. I guess I have to use my brains more often," he said in an abashed manner. Bookman was content, his job here was done. Without noticing, they had wandered into the training hall.

'_Allen…' _

Allen froze at the malicious voice that echoed in his mind. Reflexively, he turned around to see if anyone was behind him. There was nobody.

Bookman noticed this behaviour. "Is there something, Walker?" "No, not at all-"

'_Allen, that's a mean thing, ignoring me like that.'_

Allen was now alarmed. "Who is it?" Bookman could only say that he was perplexed by Allen's actions.

'_How cruel, Allen. I'm you talking to you.'_

"I don't understand," Allen was confused.

_The disembodied voice made a tsking sound. 'Really, if you keep speaking aloud like that people would think that you're insane. I'm in your mind.'_

Allen saw the look Bookman gave him. He quickly placed a finger to his lips, telling the Bookman not to ask him yet. _'Who are you and what do you want?' Allen demanded._

'_Slow down, sweetheart. I'm a part of you. I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me. Let's settle down and talk like gentlemen, shall we?' The voice proposed._

'_Well, it isn't everyday that some mystery voice tries to talk to you. What part of me are you?' Allen was being careful._

'_Sweetheart, I just visited you in a dream.'_

_Allen became considerably edgy. 'You're the one that killed Mana in my dream!'_

'_Not I. Crown Clown did it. By the way, do you want to hear a secret?' the voice was tempting him._

'_If you reside in my mind, how can you keep secrets from me?'_

Bookman could only watch as various expressions presented themselves on Allen's façade. Allen was now looking a bit nervous and hostile.

'_Smart comeback, but yes I can keep secrets from you if you don't know them. Right, Rutherford?' The voice called to another entity._

'_Don't you even try!' The one known as Rutherford stated._

_Allen was confused. Rutherford was his actual name, isn't it? Rutherford seemed to be able to know what Allen was thinking. 'Yes. I am the Noah within you, Allen. You shouldn't be listening to Ren, he's a bad influence!'_

_Allen quirked an eyebrow. 'Ren?'_

'_That's me, sweetheart. And don't listen to Rutherford either, he's the Innocence-hating Noah,' Ren answered, after his name was revealed for the first time._

'_Why is your name Ren?' Allen asked._

'_It's the Japanese name your daddy gave you. That's the name Rutherford lent to me after I came to exist in your mind. Ironic, isn't it? How familiar it sounds to your name now. I mean, write Allen in katakana and you get my name,' Ren seemed to like pointless babble. 'Well, you're an Innocence-hating Akuma, aren't you?' And Rutherford seemed to be rather spiteful. 'Akuma?!' Allen was alarmed. He had an Akuma within his mind!_

'_Calm down, sweetheart,' Ren coaxed._

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Allen snapped to particularly nobody, from Bookman's point of view.

'_Long story short, I'm going to get into a nasty fight with Crown Clown now.'_

_Allen's attention sharpened at the mention of his Innocence. 'Is it because you're an Akuma?'_

'_I'm not an Akuma. I just happen to smell like one to Rutherford because I came from an Akuma. I'm what Mana left behind.'_

_Allen let out a silent gasp. 'His curse…' He had finally figured out Ren's true identity._

'_That's right, sweetheart. And though I'm part of you, I love telling you this. I'm taking over your body gradually, which is why Rutherford is angry with me,' Ren pointed out. 'Of course I am! You cannot bring any damage to it, because this body is mine to begin with and I'm guaranteed that you will lose to Crown Clown,' Rutherford answered heatedly._

'_You won't know unless you try. Sit back and watch the show.'_

Allen suddenly felt a hot white pain streak down his arm. Hissing in pain, he grabbed his left arm. "Are you alright?" Bookman stepped forward but Allen backed away. "Don't come near me, Bookman! I-I can't control myself right now!" Allen said in panic as Crown Clown flared to life. Bookman jumped back, body falling into a fighting stance. Allen's movements were jerky and his arms flailed about in some sort of unknown agony as Allen's body was dragged along to the frenzied movements.

"What happened?!" Bookman demanded.

Allen saw a line of red encircling his left arm and more burning sensation on his face. Bookman watched in morbid fascination as the scar on Allen's face changed shape into a more flame-like motive. Immediately Bookman realized that this was the 'evolution' that Komui warned them about. Allen let out a muffled cry of pain when his own Innocence sent him to the ground with a spastic wrench. Allen tried using his right hand to suppress his left arm from moving further, but the clawed hand writhed in distress and smashed itself against the floor.

"Allen-kun!" Allen turned to see a petrified Lenalee.

Crown Clown appeared to response to Lenalee's shocked scream as the left arm pulled itself and forced Allen to stand upright. Allen's eyes widened in horror because he knew what would happen next. "Lenalee, run!!" The noise had attracted many people, but Bookman kept them at bay because they would be in danger from a berserk Allen. Lenalee wanted to jump out of the way but she couldn't react as Allen's claws bore upon her in an instant. The crowd all panicked and made loud noises. A bright light engulfed both exorcists and when the light faded, a tall ice monument stood in their place.

'_Allen-kun, are you alright?!' Allen could hear Lenalee and saw the girl just across him._

'_Don't come any closer…My curse…It's fighting with Crown Clown,' Allen managed to answer. For some reason, subduing the Innocence's erratic movements had become easier. 'Where is this?'_

'_I think…this is what happens when my Innocence wants to protect me,' Lenalee replied. Her eyes narrowed suddenly and she stared closer at Allen. 'Allen-kun, your scar! It's spread down your neck!'_

_Allen nodded; the throbbing pain within his left arm and the burning on his face still present. 'It's all the way down to my arm.'_

_A small orb of light was forming between them, neither knowing what it was. When the light dimmed, Lenalee was able to see the shape of the object. It was a heart, but it looked like it was made out of crystals that she realized what it was. 'The Innocence's heart…' Even Allen stared at it in wonder, despite struggling with his arm. But the heart drifted towards Allen, and Allen's left arm was trying to reach it. Lenalee immediately grabbed the object, but it resisted._

'_No, you can't go!!' Lenalee shouted._

'_Stop it, Crown!' Allen tried to restrain his own Innocence from taking Lenalee's Innocence, though his arm seemed very intent on defying its master._

'_Please, don't go! If Allen-kun has the Heart, he'll be in more danger!' Lenalee begged._

Kanda and Lavi were running towards a crowd right outside the training hall, both getting the feeling of déjà-vu. "What happened?" Lavi asked. The big sized finder turned towards them and Kanda recognized him as Gozu, a finder he once worked with. "Kanda-san, you wouldn't believe it! Allen-san had his Innocence activated and he attacked Lenalee-san!"

Lavi was sure he had to clean his ears out. "What?!" "But a tower-like thing appeared. It looks like crystal," Gozu explained.

The description was too familiar to disregard. Kanda and Lavi pushed past other people and when the monument came into view, they dashed forward, completely missing Bookman's look of surprise as they ran past him. As they approached the tall tower, they could see Lenalee and Allen inside, although it was hazy. "Allen! Lenalee!" Lavi yelled, slamming his fist against the unyielding barrier. Allen appeared to be able to hear him because he turned to look at Lavi. There was fear in his eyes. Allen's right hand was pinning down his left hand as the claw came into view, scraping against the obstacle in silent fury.

"What is with his scar?" Kanda asked.

Only then Lavi remembered that Kanda had not been present when Komui told them about Allen's eye. He grabbed Kanda's arm in a panic. "Allen's curse is going to kill him!" Was all he managed to blurt out as words jumbled and got mixed up in his mind. Kanda, obviously not expecting anything serious was disturbed when he heard the words pour out of Lavi. "When the hell did it come to this?! I thought the curse only gave him the ability to see Akuma!"

'_Lavi…Kanda…'_

Both teens paused when they heard Lenalee beckon to them. They turned to her. Lenalee looked at them and she was in tears as she struggled to hold onto something. Kanda observed the situation and realized Allen was trying to stop himself from taking the object from Lenalee, who was resisting greatly as well. "What are you holding?!" Lavi asked. Lenalee was only able to mouth the word, but Lavi could read her lips.

"Heart? Why would it want to go to Allen? It's impossible for someone to become compatible for more than one Innocence," Lavi muttered.

_Lenalee could her grip loosening, despite the effort she placed into holding on._

'_Lenalee, it's okay to let go. I don't want to see you hurt yourself,' Allen persuaded. Lenalee looked at him, almost glaring._

'_It's not okay! If I let go, it hurts even more! It hurts to see my friends suffer, Allen-kun…I don't want you to bear my cross as well.'_

'_Lenalee…' His curse was hurting even more horribly as if in retaliation to his Innocence's effort in approaching the Heart._

_Lenalee's fingers slipped, one by one. And when it escaped her grasp, everyone could hear her scream._

"ALLEN!!!!!"

Everyone was blinded by the brightness as the monument dissipated. As the light faded, Lenalee was kneeling on the floor, Allen's head resting on her laps as she tried to control her tears. Allen's Innocence has disengaged, and it looked like he was unconscious. Lavi was kneeling beside him by an instant, his arms around the young exorcist's shoulders as he propped Allen up on his arm. "Allen…? Allen?" Lavi shook Allen lightly, but he didn't respond. Slowly, he pressed two fingers to the boy's wrist.

"Moyashi?" Kanda was also kneeling before Allen, worried for once in his whole lifetime and showing it. Kanda felt trepidation twist in his stomach. "…Lavi?" Lavi's whole body was shuddering. "It's too early…It's not fair, Allen. You're not supposed to die young…"

Unable to believe, Kanda raised a shaky hand to caress Allen's soft cheeks. It was too much for him. Was he not the one whose life was supposed to end earlier? "Moyashi, you stupid, wake up. Don't try to scare us like this," even Kanda's own voice sounded weak. Allen was still warm to the touch. His eyes closed; Allen looked like he was deep in sleep, an unnatural peace settling into his expression. The pain he had previously shown was not on his face now.

"I…I haven't been honest with you yet. Wake up, so I can tell you," Kanda coaxed.

"Don't leave us like this…" Lenalee murmured, praying for her friend to wake.

'…_My body feels…so weak…' Allen's eye opened to darkness._

'_It is for certain, Master. After what had transpired, you were drained of all strength,' a voice answered him._

'_Crown, what happened?' Allen asked._

'_My battle with your darkness has exhausted you of your energy, and as it is your body the darkness could drain my powers as well. The Heart chose to reside within you as you are strong and more able-bodied to protect it, and I agreed for the influence of another Innocence would assure me of victory. But the transfer had ultimately taken what was left of your energy,' his Innocence reported._

'_Does that mean I'm dead?' Allen questioned directly._

'_For a moment, yes. But fear not, for the piece of Innocence within your heart will give you strength to revive its beating and will stay so until you recover enough energy to regain full use of your body.'_

'…_Thank you, Crown.'_

'_My utmost pleasure in serving you, Master. You should go now, your friends are calling.'_

_Allen smiled softly. 'I know. I hear them.'_

Allen's finger twitched. The slow inhale of air did not go unheard by Lavi or Kanda. "Allen, are you alive?" Lavi asked urgently. Allen's eyes flicker open. "…Nearly," came the wry reply. Kanda then pulled Allen into a bone-crushing hug. "You baka moyashi, you gave us a hell of a fright playing dead!" Kanda scolded, glad that he was alive. God did give second chances after all!

"…I said…my name…is Allen…" Allen managed to croak a retort.

"You say…such sweet things…Yu," Allen teased despite his difficulty in breathing. Kanda looked surprised before setting his face into a scowl, but it was warm. "Well, now you know that you shouldn't be dying on us."

"Allen, you idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lavi yelled, sighing with relief.

"...That's good," Allen chuckled weakly at a joking attempt.

"You had us sick with worry!" Lenalee reprimanded, but she was smiling. "'m sorry…" Allen mumbled.

"We have to get you guys to the infirmary. Can you stand, Lenalee?" Lavi asked. Lenalee nodded and stood up on her own. Kanda gently scooped Allen into his arms. Allen didn't even have the energy to hold on and just settled himself in Kanda's arms. His scent soothed the young exorcist greatly. Kanda glared deeply at the crowd, who automatically parted and gave him a clear road. Lavi's eyes met with Bookman's. He averted them guiltily and followed Kanda with Lenalee in tow. Whatever Bookman would say, Lavi could care less now. He felt a need for a Heart; he had a Heart.


	11. Sweet Desire

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Sweet Desire

'_How are you feeling, Master?'_

'_I can breathe better now. I mean, I felt like I've been hibernating.'_

'_Most likely that is the closest description to what you are doing now.' His Innocence agreed._

'_Do you know how long I've slept?' Allen asked._

'_That I cannot answer for the flow of time does not affect us Innocence,' Crown Clown replied._

'_Where is Rutherford? And what happened to Ren?' Allen was curious about his two others._

'_Rutherford is sleeping. He will not come out unless it's absolutely necessary for him to do so. Ren is resting after our struggle. I might have hurt his pride, but he would not be very hostile towards me anymore. Nor you, for the matter.'_

'_That's good to hear. I wouldn't want any harm to come to him. After all, he is a part of me.'_

Allen felt like his whole body was filled with lead. The senses have returned to his body, but he was unable to move from neck downwards. What he could do was possibly just turning his neck and moving his legs slowly. His lungs are working much better now. "You're finally awake, Allen-kun," Lenalee was by his bedside, with a relieved smile.

"Good morning, Lenalee. If you don't mind me asking, how long have I slept? I feel like a log," Allen tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the young girl.

"You've been sleeping for five days. I've just sent Kanda to get some breakfast before he ends up in here too. Your boyfriend is very protective of you," Lenalee teased and giggled when she saw a blush spread across Allen's face. "L-Lenalee, that's not funny! Yu hasn't even said anything yet!" Allen stammered.

"You're calling him by first name already, how adorable. I think Kanda will like that very much," Lenalee poked fun even more.

"Lenalee!" Allen whined.

The girl laughed again, before her expression turned serious. "Allen-kun…Is the Heart with you?"

Allen knew that the news would hurt her, but he couldn't hide this fact. "Yes, I can feel it resting within my body. I'm sorry Lenalee, but Crown Clown has reasons for taking your Innocence. He says that it helps keep my curse under control. And that the Heart chose me because I would be able to protect it," Allen answered grimly. Lenalee seemed to perk up.

"It can control your curse?"

"That day, the curse spread all the way to my arm and my Innocence retaliated. That's why Crown Clown went berserk. The Heart's influence as an Innocence weakened my curse and Crown was able to contain it. Now, I don't have to worry about the curse taking over me," Allen replied.

Lenalee seemed very happy at the news. "Really, is that true?!" Allen smiled reassuringly at her. "Yes, it's true."

"Now you don't have to go anywhere!" Lenalee exclaimed joyfully. Allen's stomach growled in response. Allen chuckled bashfully. "Oh, I should go rush Kanda about that breakfast from Jeryy-san," Lenalee offered. Allen returned it with the look of a sick puppy. "I'd love breakfast, but I haven't enough energy for my arms. The only parts of my body that can move now are my neck and legs, but they move slowly."

Lenalee thought for a while, before a smile crept up her lips. "I know what to do. Just leave it to me. I'll tell him to get the usual from Jeryy-san then?" "Um…Please tell him to add fried noodles, lasagne, tandoori, ten pancakes, earl grey tea, biscotti, treacle tart and melon pudding. I'm actually starving. Can you get anyone to prop me up?" Allen asked.

"I'll help you up," someone interrupted.

"Tyki, are you alright?!" Allen exclaimed at the sight of his guardian. Tyki dryly grinned. "I'm staying here too, but I woke two days earlier than you did. I heard all about you. You have to learn not to give me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Allen apologized, a little downcast.

"You're safe, so it's okay now. Come on," Tyki gently pulled Allen's upper body up and used his other hand to angle the pillows. Then slowly, he laid Allen back so that he sat upright in his bed. "I'll go first then," Lenalee waved and left the infirmary.

"Tyki…what happened the other day? When you met the Earl?" Allen tentatively asked. If it proved to be a sore subject he would immediately drop it. "Oh…It wasn't good, but not as bad either. I was just afraid that I could've hurt Komui," Tyki mumbled, looking rather regretful.

"Do you…have any special relationship with Komui-san?" Allen quirked, making Tyki jump.

"What gave you the idea?!" Tyki exclaimed.

Allen gave him a curious look. "Why are you so jumpy then?"

"To be honest, we are just friends. I'm sure that Komui is thankful that I didn't blow a hole in his heart like I did you," Tyki muttered dejectedly.

"Tyki…I know that you never meant for that to happen. Komui-san must be feeling the same way. He wouldn't blame you," Allen persuaded in a gentle voice.

"Allen…Is it okay to be scared?" Tyki suddenly asked. Allen felt really useless for not being able to move his arms. He really wanted to comfort his guardian.

"Yes, I think it's okay to be scared, to show that you're scared because it means that you're vulnerable. Everyone has their weaknesses, but someone will come along and protect you from your weakness. I'm afraid of being weak, but I think I can accept it now. After all, I have so many people supporting me," Allen smiled brightly. Tyki had a small smile at Allen's optimism.

"Maybe I can learn to depend on others…Someday…I'm afraid of burdening someone with my fear. Everyone has their own share of fear already," Tyki stated. "But perhaps in letting someone protect you, you may be able to protect someone from their own imperfection," Allen replied wisely.

"So wisdom comes with white hair, huh?"

Allen immediately pouted. "I resent that remark!"

"Resent what?" A cheerful voice popped out in between their conversation. "Lavi, you surprised me!" Allen exclaimed. "We brought you breakfast," Lavi chirped, and showed the cart of food. Kanda was standing beside it looking rather pissed.

"But I can't use my arms," Allen pouted as he looked longingly at his breakfast. "Don't worry, Yu will feed you!" Lavi replied, looking very eager.

"I will do no such thing!" Kanda snappishly replied. Tyki wisely went back to his own bed to make space for the argument to come.

"…Is it just me, or is Yu angrier than usual?" Allen curiously asked.

"Don't call me by my name, moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

"If you call me moyashi, I shall call you whatever I see fit," Allen answered and childishly stuck his tongue out. Kanda bristled as Lavi held him back. "Remember, you shouldn't be hurting patients," Lavi reminded.

Kanda harrumphed. "Well, consider yourself spared…For now."

"So, what happened?" Allen asked. "After the scene we made, everyone seems to think that Yu has a soft spot in him. They're getting bolder in approaching him and it's annoying him," Lavi explained.

Allen frowned. "That's wrong! Yu is not gentle to anyone!"

Kanda raised a questioning eyebrow while Lavi looked confused. Then Allen smiled and said, "He's only nice to me, but even that takes a lot of effort since Yu is after all a rough person by nature." "You're right, Allen!" Lavi agreed wholeheartedly. "What does that mean?" Kanda glared but he was met with a softer smile from Allen. "Though you are rough, you are kind. I guess that's good enough."

"…Hmph, you should stop saying such naïve things, moyashi!" But for all the scowls he had, Kanda could feel his cheeks growing hot.

Lavi grinned listening to the conversation. "For your own good, Yu, you should stop calling Allen moyashi. It would do no good for your reputation in other countries," Lavi advised. "What do you mean? I'll call moyashi how I want to," Kanda snorted. "Though I'm not really keen on the meaning, I won't pick a bone with it since it's Yu's pet name for me," Allen cheerfully stated.

"Who says it's a pet name?!" Kanda spluttered.

"So you actually had no problem with the nickname from the beginning?" Lavi quipped. "Yes, the protests were done because it's amusing to stoke the fire," Allen answered.

Lavi gulped. 'This sounds like the Black Allen talking,'

"Moyashi, you had better stop talking nonsense," Kanda growled in embarrassment. "Yu, you're the one who's saying bold things. Do you know that moyashi means my woman in Serbia's language?" Lavi purposely stated.

Even Allen looked shocked and blushed. "You were actually saying that the whole time?" He stared at Kanda suspiciously. "O-of course not, you baka moyashi! I'm talking about the Japanese meaning!" Kanda yelled in reply, trying to throttle Lavi for mentioning completely unrelated topics.

"Aren't you going to eat? Your food's going to grow cold," Tyki decided that it was time to play peacemaker.

"That's right, Allen! Since Yu isn't feeling up to it, I'll feed you!" Lavi happily answered.

"No!" Tyki's outburst surprised everyone. Allen blinked at his Guardian. His mind was moving into an unnatural path, but he came to surprisingly the correct conclusion.

"Ah, did you want Lavi to feed you instead?"

Tyki never wished for dark skin more desperately, as it would have done well to conceal his pink face. He rapidly shook his head, backing away from the trio. "N-N-No, of course not! Ahaha, what are you saying, Allen? I can move just fine you know! And Kanda, you really should do your job as boyfriend properly or I won't give Allen away to you on his wedding day!"

"What do you mean, give me away?! Why am I the bride?!" Allen protested, but was silenced when a spoon of soup was at the tip of his lips. Kanda looked away as he held the spoon up. "Eat, moyashi. It doesn't take you forever to do it, right?"

Allen thought he imagined the flush on Kanda's cheeks, but Lavi's mind was reeling.

'Y-Yu...He's really planning to marry Allen!! I can see it in his eyes!'

"Oh, Allen-kun, you're up!' Komui bounded cheerfully into the infirmary, announcing his presence

Kanda only rolled his eyes and sat on the bedside. "What are you doing here, Komui?" The Japanese asked him warily.

"I heard from Lenalee that Allen-kun is awake, so I came to check up on him. After he finishes breakfast, we'll be holding a meeting in here. There are a lot of matters we have to run over with the remaining exorcists," Komui answered in an unusually serious manner.

"What kind?" Allen asked in between bites.

"General Cross," Komui promptly replied.

Allen immediately started choking, Lavi hurriedly helping him. "W…What is wrong with Master this time?" Allen cautiously probed. Ugh, just by thinking of his Master he felt sick…

"We'll have to wait for the others before we can discuss that," Komui answered, holding up a pot. "Coffee, Tyki?" "

Sure," Tyki answered and received a mug of black coffee from the Chinese man. As usual, Allen finished his food quickly and they waited for the others to arrive. Komui surveyed the room. "…It seems like everyone's here. Let's start now."

"Due to the run-in with the Earl, I have discovered something important. It seems that General Cross has met up with one of our female exorcists. With our limited numbers, he could only have met General Klaud or Miranda. Miranda, have you seen him?" Komui asked. Miranda pondered for a while.

"How does he look like?"

"Eh, you don't know?" Lavi quipped. "U-Un, though I was part of the team sent to retrieve General Cross, I do not know how he looks like," Miranda answered a bit guiltily.

"Messy long red hair, a strange hat and half his face is masked," Allen supplied. Slowly, Miranda turned deathly pale. "That was General Cross?!! Oh no, what have I done?! What stupidity have I incurred?! I'm sorry, forgive me!!" Wailing loudly, she was on the verge of throwing herself out of the window had Krory not stopped her.

"Eeeehhh, so you did meet him?!" Everyone with the exception of Kanda exclaimed.

"Y-Yes, I met him at the outskirts of the headquarters when I was training," Miranda informed.

"What?! He hates this place!" Allen stated with a conviction.

"Okay…Did he tell you anything of importance?" Komui asked.

"Um…He didn't say much. He helped me with my training. Then he told me to tell his 'stupid disciple' to look out for his new students…" Miranda racked her brains, trying to recall their short conversation. She felt that she was missing something. "New students?" Allen echoed.

"He's talking about Miranda and Krory. Since you, as Cross' disciple recruited them, by default they are his pupils as well," Komui explained. "Oh no, I nearly forgot!!" Miranda suddenly exclaimed and left the infirmary in a flash. "Huh?" Was Lavi's intelligent question.

A while later, Miranda burst back into the infirmary, clutching at a white envelope. "H-He…told me to…give this…to you…" Miranda gasped, all out of breath. Komui eyed the envelope curiously. He tore it open and read the letter. His smile widened immensely. "Hou…This is interesting."

"What is written in there?" Krory asked inquisitively. "Your Master is quite the player after all, Allen-kun," Komui commented vaguely. Allen let out a squeak and asked in a dreading voice," What…is it?"

"He picked up another lady…a Noah, in fact. And he's provided us the chance to infiltrate her home," Komui stated. "Isn't that great?" Lenalee said. "

By the way, he's sent you his bills, Allen-kun," Komui added.

"M-More debt…?" Allen felt faint.

"A-Allen!" Lavi panicked.

"So, what's the plan now?" Kanda asked.

"You all are going as débutantes. The lady has a débutante party and General Cross has gotten us an invitation. Allen will need a disguise though. All Noahs seem to recognize you," Komui informed.

"Débutante?" Allen was unfamiliar with the term, having grown up with very little exposure to society.

"It's like a coming-of-age party where people of age who are still single show themselves to get a chance to snare a good partner," Lavi described. "We have to go to such a ridiculous function?" Kanda growled with a dangerous voice.

"It is only an undercover task, Kanda. I'm sure even you can accomplish it. Our main mission is to try to investigate to see if there are clues to their plans," Komui explained, "As for the roles…Allen, you will be…Earl Rutherford. Krory is of course, going as Baron Krory. Then we have Lady Miranda, Count Lavi and…Ah, Kanda as their guard. Looks like General Cross has it all planned out."

"At least I'm just a guard," Kanda was satisfied with his role. "Earl…Rutherford…" Allen mused. "Why the worried face?" Lavi noticed the sullen expression on Allen's face.

"Why would Master know my true name? He hasn't been here for all that's been happening," Allen stated. He was beginning to become suspicious of his mentor, that he was hiding something from all of them. But more than others, he felt that Cross was hiding facts from him. Facts that he needed to know.

Suddenly his vision swam before his eyes. Allen's body swayed, but Kanda caught him in a secured embrace. "I'm sorry…Can you all leave? I think I need more rest," Allen whispered. "……" Kanda wordlessly tucked Allen into his bed. He sat down and glared at the rest. "Leave. Now." Lavi smiled apologetically and ushered everyone out. Tyki drew the curtains around his bed to give them some privacy.

"Are you worried about something again?" Kanda muttered. He knew Allen often wasted his time thinking of unnecessary things.

"I'm not worried," Allen replied quietly, his eyes closed.

"You're a bad liar," Kanda pointed out.

"I'm not lying. I wasn't worried. It's just…My heart was wavering, that's all," Allen said.

"Wavering…?" The swordsman didn't understand what Allen said.

Allen opened his eyes. "How can I say it? I've already decided to walk on, no matter what. Even if I get hurt, even if I fall, I will stand up and walk. I accepted the fact that I am weak and I have to be stronger to protect others. And because I'm weak I know that at times I have to rely on others. But…I just hate myself. I hate myself for being weak. I hate it when I am helpless. I hate it when I cannot protect anything. This feeling vexes me until I feel like I'm rotting away."

Kanda's eyes softened. "Baka moyashi, you don't have to force yourself. Everyone has weaknesses."

"I understand that. I understand…"

"We have our own shortcomings. Sometimes, there are things that you can't accomplish."

Allen suddenly sat up and grabbed his shirt's sleeve. "I never ever thought about my own weakness! Because I had nothing to lose, nothing I cared for! But it's different now, because now…I have something important to me! I have something that I want to protect at all costs! That's why I…hate…this…feeling…" Allen fell back onto the bed, unconscious. "You're always such a baka moyashi...Really, you need someone to look after you," Kanda stated.

He lightly kissed Allen's forehead. "Goodnight, moyashi."

_Again…_

_I've come here again…_

_I wonder why?_

_The moon is always…_

_Always so black._

'_This is the reflection of your heart.'_

_Who…is that?_

'_Your reflection.'_

_But…I can't see you._

'_Because can't you see? You need not see me; you need only to see beyond me.'_

_Beyond…? Ah…I see…_

'_Do you really?'_

_I see Yu…But…_

_What are __he looking for?_

'He_…is looking for someone.'_

_I…must go to __him._

'_No.'_

_Why…not?_

'_Do you recall where this is?'_

_Where…_

'_Do you know what he wants to find?'_

_What…_

'_Do you remember who you are?'_

_Who…_

_Who am I?_

'_Do you know who I am?'_

_No…_

_Where is this?_

_What am I doing here?_

_Who are you?_

_Who…am I?_

Allen jerked awake, his eyes wide and bewildered as he looked around. The pristine white of his surroundings told him that he was still in the infirmary. "Allen, are you okay?" Allen turned to Lavi, who was watching him.

"You were moving a lot in your sleep. For the five days," Kanda added. Allen lightly gripped his head. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare I haven't seen in a while."

"Was the nightmare that bad?" Tyki tentatively asked.

Allen stared at the palm of his hand. "The funny thing is…It didn't seem like a nightmare. In this dream, I find myself in a desolate place with only a large pool in the centre accompanied by a few barren trees. It's always night there. The moon is white, but the moon's reflection in the water is always…black. Ruins that are nowhere to be found around me appear in the reflection. Sometimes…I will see someone amongst the ruins. The first time I had this dream, Lenalee was crying. I would go closer, and look into the moon's reflection. The darkness swallows me, yet I kept looking."

"What were you looking for?" Kanda questioned.

Allen looked at them. "Answers. When I wake up, I remember that I dreamt. But I cannot recall what I did, where I was and who I was in that dream. Just the ruins, the moon's reflection and the darkness. I even cease to remember the people who appear in my dream, no matter how close they seem to me. In this dream, there were two of them, but I can't recall who…" Allen's grip on his arm tightened. "That's when I get scared. Because I cannot remember, and it feels like losing myself."

"You think too much, moyashi," Kanda scoffed, but he leant down to kiss Allen. Allen was surprised, because this was the first time Kanda physically displayed his affection. He tilted his head up and savoured the feel of Kanda's lips against his. He smiled. "And you think too little, Yu," Allen teased.

Kanda hmphed and sat down on the bed. "The débutante party is tomorrow. We have to prepare. Are you alright now?" Allen stretched his arms. "Yes, I'm fine now. Not moving for ten days makes me tired." "This is a pretty big mission, if you ask me. We might get exposed for all we know," Lavi mused. "Then we will fight, if the worst happens," Allen simply stated as he climbed off the bed.

"You guys better be careful. I'm stuck here playing housewife since neither sides know I'm here," Tyki made a face, clearly not liking the monotony of his life right now.

Allen chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going to take a bath. Do you guys want to follow?" The three others nodded and followed Allen's lead to the baths. They made light banter as they went down to the baths. Allen looked up into the sky as he stepped into the springs.

"I don't think I've ever been in the baths this late. Look at the moon," Allen smiled as he pointed at the silver crescent that rested against the inky black sky. "Allen, wash my hair?" Lavi made big puppy eyes as he pleaded. Allen chuckled. "You're such a child, Lavi, but I'll do it."

Kanda shook his head. "No, get your own!"

"Aww, come on! Don't be such a stingy person, Yu! Allen's really good with hair-washing!" Lavi protested.

"You got your chance last time, so this is my turn. And moyashi is mine!" Kanda growled possessively.

"Break it up, boys. I'll wash your hair, Yu. What do you use to wash your hair, then?" Allen questioned.

"…Soap."

"What?!" Allen squealed in shock. Allen turned to the young Japanese. "Yu, soap is bad for your hair!" He reprimanded almost immediately, taking Kanda by surprise.

Tyki totally supported Allen. "Yeah, it's amazing that your hair can remain soft after all the soap sessions."

"What do you suggest I do?" Kanda questioned. Allen smiled. "Let me deal with it."

Lavi steered Kanda towards Allen and forced him to sit down. Allen emptied a bucket of water over his head while rummaging through his personal toiletries. "I think this will do nicely…" Kanda eyed the peach coloured liquid Allen was pouring into his palm warily. "What is that?" The swordsman managed to ask.

"Won't tell you," Allen sang playfully in return.

"I don't want you to…" Kanda's protest went down in a strangled tone of bliss when Allen worked his magic. "Now you know why?" Lavi stated superiorly. Kanda wanted to snap at Lavi but all he could manage was a sigh of content.　Allen was massaging his scalp softly but firmly. Kanda shivered a bit when Allen's gentle fingers brushed past his ear. Slowly going through the long ebony tresses, Allen treated the hair like gold. "Like it?" Allen asked sweetly to which Kanda was unable to protest, too relaxed.

Black Allen cackled in the background. 'Kanda Yu's weakness one, found!'

After rinsing his hair, Kanda and his lover went for a dip in the hot springs. Tyki and Lavi were already in, for some inexplicable reason they were seated quite apart. "A warm soak on a chilly night is heaven," Allen sighed happily. "Hn, I'll admit putting hot springs in place of baths was one of the few good ideas Komui had," Kanda stated. The moonlight made Allen's hair reflect a snow-like glow and his normally fair skin was coloured with a pale pearl sheen. His silver-gray eyes sparkled with mirth. Kanda's long hair was plastered to his wet body. There was a certain lively glint in his dark eyes. Water rivulets ran down the chiselled contours of his body. Lavi certainly thought they made a good bishounen couple. They would break the hearts of many an unfortunate young lady.

"Hmm…"

Allen was staring at the water's surface and sniffed lightly. To the horror of Tyki's imagery of Allen's purity, Allen licked his fingers. Kanda seemed to be feeling the very unwanted emotion Tyki had dreaded Allen's actions would incur, for he shouted, "Moyashi, what are you doing?!"

Allen turned to Kanda with a very curious expression. "The water is sweet. You want to try?" Tyki stared at the proffered fingers and snatched it away. "No, Allen! That is a very BAD, BAD thing to do!"

"Of course not!" Kanda yelled, also trying to control himself.

Allen seemed surprised with their outburst, but shrugged. "You both don't have to react so violently, you know." Things took a turn for the worse, because Allen started suckling his fingers and licking his palm. "I like this sweetness. I'm not sure what's making it so sweet though…" Fearing that he might snap, Kanda grabbed his fingers.

"Stop, moyashi. Just…Stop."

"Y-Yeah, it's dangerous, you know? I heard that Komui puts strange things in the water sometimes. Who knows, what if it's one of his abysmal creations you're tasting?" Lavi quickly added. He could tell by Kanda's expression that the Japanese was going to snap any time soon. Unfortunately, Allen seemed to have missed Lavi and Tyki's well-meant warnings.

"You're right…But something this sweet can't be bad, right?" Allen laughed in a naïve manner and coyly licked a droplet off Kanda's chin. The next moment was chaotic. Kanda pounced onto Allen who fell back with a shriek of surprise. Tyki was shoved away and he ended up toppling into a heap on Lavi. "OI, that's my godson you're harassing!"

Tyki's protests were left unheeded by the beastly Kanda.

"Yu, stop! What are you doing?!"

"Moyashi, you know too little," Kanda drawled as he bit Allen's neck. "Ahh…Not there…" Allen gasped at the sudden pleasant feeling that sent shivers down his spine.

"...As much as a criminal I feel like for watching it...That is pretty hot," Lavi mumbled in a daze. Tyki frowned at the redhead. "AHEM. That is my godson you're talking about."

Suddenly, Lavi pouted. His change in demeanour confused the Noah. The following outburst didn't help either. "You're always going on about Allen! You don't have to pretend to be chummy with me just because I'm Allen's friend. I don't really care whether you're a Noah or not! Don't be friendly if you don't mean it!"

"...You really don't care if I'm a Noah...?"

"Well, yeah...I'm a Bookman. We don't take sides."

Somehow that excuse didn't make Tyki happy. "Oh, really? Right, I completely forgot. I thought you were a sweet young kid, but I guess the world is crueller than I remember it to be. So you're letting me befriend you since it benefits your position as a Bookman, is it?" Tyki snatched Lavi's hand up, catching Lavi by surprise. Now, neither couple could afford to give attention to the other. Lavi shook his head, trying to think how in the world did they end up in this argument.

Kanda, on the other hand, was not relenting in his assaults. It was Allen's fault for tempting him after all. Allen gave a start when he felt Kanda's hand slip under his towel. "We can't…not here…" He managed to push his words through even as he was about to melt from the embarrassment. They were caught in an ungainly manner by a certain innocent man.

"Ah, this is where you were…"

Arystar Krory, twenty-eight years old. This is his first experience in learning intimate gestures.

"A-Ah…S-Sorry for interrupting your d-deflowering!! I'll le-leave now!!!!"

With that, the poor innocent Romanian hightailed it out of the area. Cheeks aflame with mortification, Allen smacked Kanda's face with all his might and ran away. Lavi let out a yelp when Tyki refused to let him go and kicked the man's shin, before he ran after Allen out of the baths.

"Damn, he kicks hard..." Tyki cursed a bit.

"At least you didn't get punched," Kanda muttered. They both had to agree on one matter.

"...Bottoms are such trouble."


	12. Reproba Optimates

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Reproba Optimates

When people around you start whispering, it was a known sign that it was a bad rumour. At least, that was what it was to Allen. Jeryy for some unknown reason was very joyful. "Oh, Allen-chan you sly kitty! You're the devil in disguise, I tell you! To be able to deal with such a rough-loving hot stuff!" Jeryy cooed.

"Err…" Allen could only assume that Jeryy was referring to his relationship with Kanda. "I try…I guess…"

"To celebrate the new blossom of your relationship, this is the addition to your usual breakfast!" Jeryy served up an extra-large serving of red bean rice. Allen blinked at it confusedly. "Oh, thank you. I suppose…"

Allen then joined his boyfriend at their usual breakfast table. Lavi and Tyki were there as well, the atmosphere between them thick. "Jeryy-san is acting funny today. Look at what he gave me," Allen stated. Kanda, who was noisily slurping his soba as usual choked on his noodles when his eyes landed on the red bean rice. Lavi spat out his spaghetti at the exact same moment. "W-What's wrong?" Allen asked in surprise. "Moyashi…Do you know what this means?" Kanda slowly asked. Allen shook his head. "Does it have some significance?"

"Significance…? Allen, in Japanese terms having this means…you gave up your first night," Lavi whispered the last part.

Allen's fork clattered to the table. His earlier conversation with Jeryy came floating back into mind.

'To be able to deal with such a rough-loving hot stuff…'

Allen blushed bright red. "Jeryy-san, it's a misunderstanding!!" Allen wailed as he ran up to the counter to the feminine cook. "Ara, which part? Oh, you meant you weren't the uke?" Jeryy asked.

"U-Uke?! Who told you that?!" Allen demanded. "Lenalee-chan did. The dear girl kicked up such a fuss about protecting your dignity and so," Jeryy said airily. At that moment, Lenalee chose to appear in the dining hall, looking rather flustered. "Kanda, you are are so irresponsible! How can you take Allen-kun as soon as he's recovered, and in the baths no less! And Tyki, I'm ashamed of you! I thought you were adult enough to endure your needs! I thought there was a sign in there saying no indecent acts allowed in there!" She scolded as she cornered the two guilty ones.

"L-L-Lenalee?! There's got to be some misunderstanding! I, he, we...!" Lavi for once in his life was tongue-tied.

"Lenalee, don't say it so loud!" Allen blubbered as he covered his tomato red face with both hands. Everyone was staring at the group and they were whispering. Some of them even had lecherous grins on their faces as they spoke to each other.

"Wait, how would you know there was a sign in the guy's baths?" Kanda asked.

"I put it there. I was already expecting this to happen someday, but to happen this fast…," Lenalee mused thoughtfully. "You expected it?! No, that's not the point here. Lenalee, they didn't do anything!" Allen exclaimed, embarrassed. He felt like crawling into a hole and dying right now. Lenalee blinked. "They didn't…? I thought you two ukes would be the type to be easily overpowered."

"Whaddya mean, easily overpowered?!" Lavi quoted in ludicrous tones.

"I know how to protect my chastity, thank you very much!" Allen squeaked indignantly.

"Still, even though they failed it means they've attempted, and that's unforgivable! It seems that I've underestimated their sexual tension. It's only logical, seeing that one's an eighteen year-old virgin who's never touched another innocent being while the other is a grown-up with needs. To be seeing such young, cute and virile boys in the baths must've proven too much for their self-restraints. Their desire to physically claim their partners must've been overwhelming, seeing that Allen looks so pure and radiant and so innocent while Lavi is all the lithe athlete poster boy type with a charming gullibility…" Lenalee spoke in a very analytical voice, making Allen feel even more vulnerable as she went on about youth and the need of sex. "You're sounding like Komui-san…" He whimpered in a corner. No wonder they're both siblings.

"Lenalee, noo! Tyki and I aren't like that!! And I'm not gullible!" Lavi yelled, his dignity pretty much left in tatters after Lenalee's declaration.

"It's all moyashi's fault! He was deliberately seducing me!" Kanda defended himself.

"I was not! You were the big pervert, BaKanda!"

"What did Allen-kun do?" Lenalee questioned in a very professional manner.

"Running his tongue all over his fingers and hands...That is seducing isn't it?!" Kanda accused, looking to Lenalee for support.

"You thought that was a form of foreplay?! I can't believe you!" Allen gasped.

"No moyashi, you should be more aware of what you're doing," Kanda stated.

"Why were you doing that, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked.

"Because the water tasted sweet," Allen promptly answered. "Sweet? ...Niisan…" Lenalee's eyes immediately pinpointed on one Komui trying to tiptoe away.

"Y-Yes, Lenalee?"

"What did you put this time?" Lenalee rounded up on her brother. "Nothing dangerous, really…" Komui stalled, not wanting to be murdered. "Niisan…Go meditate on this!" Even without Dark Boots, Lenalee managed an excellent kick which sent Komui flying out of the room.

"That's why I said you knew too little, moyashi," Kanda said. Allen stared at him blankly. "I'm not talking to a hentai-neko," he deadpanned. Kanda, as it seemed, received a great blow.

"Lavi...Is there really not a whit of possibly something...anything for us?" Tyki muttered in a small voice after a long bout of silence. Lavi laughed nervously in return. "W-What do you mean? We're friends, right? Nothing as serious as Lenalee is implying."

"...I can't believe you! How blunt do I have to be?! Baka Lavi!"

Allen's mouth fell open at Tyki's childish outburst and Lavi was left to gape as Tyki made a fast escape. Meanwhile, Reever had returned from investigating the so-called 'contaminated' baths. "It's alright, Lenalee. Nothing bad is in the baths. It's just sweet sake that the Supervisor put inside," Reever reported.

Allen froze. "S-S-S-Sake…? Sake is wine…right? Wine is alcohol…Oh my God…" Allen's legs turned to jelly as he sank to the ground. "I-If Master ever found out…I was tasting alcohol in there…" "He wouldn't if we don't say a word of it," Lenalee persuaded.

"Why? I thought General Cross drinks a lot," Lavi asked curiously.

"He does, but he doesn't allow me to drink. Once, I accidentally ate his brandy chocolates. The punishment that followed after…Ugh, I feel sick…" Allen blanched. "He's not here. He can't do any harm to you if he doesn't know," Kanda reasoned plainly.

"I hope so…" Allen snuggled against Kanda and buried his nose in the long, neat ponytail. He smiled. "Your hair smells so nice now, and it's much softer than before." "Don't snuggle up to me!" Kanda spluttered. He was not comfortable with the staring people did, even though he could've easily scared them away with a glare. Then he remembered the pink hair wash Allen used on him yesterday.

"What was it that you actually used on my hair?" He asked purely out of curiosity.

"Peach blossom essence. It's very suitable for your hair," Allen stated with a smile. "Hn, don't say such stupid things," Kanda snorted.

"Everyone, we have to go to Komui's office for the mission briefing," Krory interrupted. The trio straightened up and followed Krory through the halls. Komui was particularly serious when they arrived in the office.

"Komui-san, you don't really have to worry about us," Allen cajoled, thinking that Komui was concerned about their mission. Komui then looked at him. "It's not that I'm too worried. It's just…" "Just?" Everyone echoed. Komui then started bawling in a comical manner.

"I can't decide what colour Allen-kun's wig should be!" Everyone jawdropped. "Mou, brunette is just fine. I used to be brunette anyway," Allen reasoned while sweatdropping. "The invitation states that you are to be there two hours prior to the party. We have four hours before that. Now we're going to lay the ground rules and devise some strategies in case of any matter," Komui started, becoming serious again. Tyki entered the room a little bit late. He seemed to have regained his composure and pointedly ignored Lavi.

"The Noah you're dealing with is Lulubell. I don't talk to her much, so I don't know much about her. However, she is pretty dangerous. For additional info, she's British and her white form is a blonde, bespectacled lady. She has straight bangs and ties her hair up in a ponytail. She's the type to make deals that risks a lot but usually she's very sure of her victories. As a child, I grew up among humans in my white form after Katherine and Mugetsu passed away. Truthfully, I am considered young among the thirteen apostles of Noah. I don't know all of them, but Lulubell and Road are considered two of the oldest children. The only other Noah children younger than me that I know of are the twins and Allen," Tyki stated impartially.

Lavi did a double take. "Allen's a Noah apostle?!" Even Allen looked shocked at the news.

"In the world, there are many people with Noah blood in them, but only those who inherit the gene's memory are chosen to be the thirteen apostles. Example, Skin had the memory of 'wrath'. I have the memory of 'pleasure.' Road has the memory of 'dreams.' It's hard to determine who holds these memories, but the Earl will know once those memories awaken. That was how he gathered the apostles. Katherine was the holder of 'joy' while Mugetsu had 'hope'. As the only child to these two, there is no doubt that Allen will be the holder of a certain memory. When that memory awakens, the Earl will know who Allen really is. We can't hide Allen from him forever," Tyki said seriously.

"I don't need to hide from the Earl. I can face him head-on," Allen answered in a determined tone.

Tyki shook his head. "That's not the problem. The Earl's orders have absolute effect on us apostles. You are a miracle Allen, but even I am not sure if that will work against him. If it doesn't, you won't be able to fight against him." "I don't understand," Krory spoke, confused.

"If the Earl says, 'Stop destroying the Akuma,' you have no choice but to obey. He can remove you from the battlefield with just one sentence. Do you want that to happen?" Tyki questioned. Allen felt shaken. If he couldn't fight for his beliefs, what could he do? He shook his head at Tyki's question.

"That's why you all must be careful. Since this party is hosted by a Noah, the possibilities of another Noah or the Earl himself appearing there are very high. Our main goal is to gather information concerning the family. If you are to be discovered, you must find a chance to return here immediately. We cannot afford to risk anymore casualties. Am I understood?" Komui asked. Everyone nodded. "Krory, you will be Miranda's partner as soon as you're introduced into the party. Lavi and Allen will be stationed close to each other. Kanda, as bodyguard stay by Allen's side. If under the worst circumstances you are to fight, Miranda and Allen will be responsible for the other guests and make sure they escape safely. Krory, Lavi and Kanda will cover for them, am I clear?" Komui questioned.

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Well then, everyone go get dressed and be prepared. You do not have your exorcist uniforms on so you must be very careful with injuries. Lenalee, please go help Allen with his scar and his wig," Komui ordered, "And gather at the Science Department when you're done."

"Come along now, Allen-kun. Your make-up will take quite some time to do," Lenalee beckoned to Allen, who obediently followed her. "…Are you worried, Allen-kun? About the Millennium Earl?" Lenalee asked her companion. Allen looked at her, determination set into his eyes.

"I'm not worried. No matter what he says, I will continue fighting even if I have to break every bone in my body to do so. I have people I want to protect," Allen answered calmly. "…That's nice. I'm not an exorcist anymore, I can't do anything," Lenalee whispered sadly. Allen looked startled, and gazed at the pretty girl in guilt. He had taken away Lenalee's Innocence, and with that her power as an exorcist. "I'm sorry…" He hung his head in shame. Lenalee smiled at the young boy.

"Don't be. Even if I'm not an exorcist anymore, I can still help. I'm happy with this. But…What worries me now is what the higher-ups are considering now that they know niisan is an Innocence compatible. They will most probably put him out as an exorcist because our numbers are so low, and I'm afraid of that. I'm scared that I'll lose him," Lenalee trembled a bit.

Allen put an arm around her, trying to comfort the girl. "Have faith, Lenalee. Don't you think that this is how Komui-san feels each time he has to send you out on missions? What kept you strong was Komui-san seeing you off with a smile. If…If it ever comes down to him becoming an exorcist, I think you should smile for him and trust him. Then Komui-san will surely want to come back to see your smile again," Allen persuaded.

Without any warning, Lenalee hugged Allen. "Thank you, Allen-kun. You give me hope when you said those words," she murmured. Awkwardly, Allen hugged her back. "I promise you this, Lenalee. No matter what, I will protect Komui-san in your place." After a while, they let each other go. "That was a little embarrassing," Lenalee giggled and they both headed down to Allen's room. After two gruelling hours, they were finally done and headed to the department. To Allen's surprise, Kanda looked particularly pissed. He was distracted however, when Komui addressed him.

"Allen-kun, you're heading to this place, okay? You'll be using the Ark to get there and the finders on the other side will drive you there. Are you clear?" Komui asked. "Yes," Allen answered and walked gracefully through the gate he opened. When they arrived, they entered the two coaches prepared for them, Miranda and Krory taking one while Allen, Kanda and Lavi boarded the other one. Curiosity finally got better of the snow-haired exorcist. "Why do you look so unhappy?" In an instant, Kanda looked at him. Allen felt intimidated by the sudden attention.

"You were very touchy feely with Lenalee," Kanda stated coldly. "Y-You mean you saw?!" Allen referred to the hug he had with Lenalee in the hallway just a few hours ago.

"Of course I did. You like women, is that it?"

"That's a misunderstanding! I wasn't flirting; Lenalee needed a friend just now."

"Are you sure?"

Allen pouted, and began to sniffle. "I knew it, you don't trust me. I should have joined Krory's coach instead. Then you won't be bothered by me." Kanda began to reasonably panic. "O-Oi, moyashi! Baka usagi, this is your fault!"

"MY fault?! I should've got onto Kuro-chan's carriage!" Lavi retorted. Getting stuck between a lover's tiff was a new thing, but it was something he could not stand at all.

Black Allen snickered inwardly. 'Seme, superb suckers for tears!' "F-Fine...I believe you, okay?" Kanda sighed. Allen sniffed happily as he wiped away his crocodile tears. Ah, how the mighty falls before him.

"Then, why were you hugging Lenalee?" Kanda asked in defeat.

"Yu, you don't know yet, right? Komui-san is a conformer for the Innocence," Allen informed. Kanda's eyes opened a fraction wider. "What?"

"And now that the Heart is here with me, Lenalee is worried that Komui-san has to become an exorcist while she has to stay in the headquarters. I promised her that if it ever happened, I will look out for Komui-san," Allen relayed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, moyashi," Kanda warned. "I know, and you both…Please be careful," Allen pleaded, concern deepening the faint silver of his eyes.

"Why'd you say that out of the blue?" Lavi asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure, but I have a very bad feeling. And they're uneasy," Allen stated as he placed a hand over his thundering heart.

"They?" Lavi and Kanda both looked at him. Ever since the struggle over the control of his body, Allen was able to sense the presence of his two others, though it was weak. They would not talk to him, not matter how much he tried to convince them to tell him if they knew anything. Rutherford was rigid with anxiety right now and put up a mental blockade. Ren was dealing with his restlessness in an entirely different manner, chuckling in a mentally unsteady way as he muttered under his breath. Allen could only catch the words 'darkness' and 'edgy'.

"There are two of me inside myself. I'm not sure if you will understand even if I explain," Allen said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Try us," Kanda replied. "Um…Other than me, there are two more, how should I say…personalities living in my mind?" Allen even questioned his own explanation.

'_Yeah, you tell them,' his darker half snickered in amusement._

Allen looked annoyed and snapped, "Oh shut up, Ren." His lovers looked at him in confusion. "Sorry, I'm just talking to myself. Ren is the face of my curse, my dark side. He was born when Mana cursed me. And because of Ren's existence, I was separated from my Noah identity, Rutherford. We're living as three separate mental entities. They're both getting quite edgy right now. Rutherford is not saying anything, and Ren is quite hysterical. He's getting excited," Allen described.

"…That's twisted," Kanda impartially commented.

"Well thanks for your support," Allen retorted sulkily.

"Hey, is Ren a name you gave for that curse personality? I get Rutherford, but not that," Lavi asked.

Allen then smiled. "Ren told me it's the name my father gave me, to refer to when my Japanese nationality comes in mind." Kanda looked at him, suddenly reminiscent of his lotus back at the headquarters. Now that he had Allen, Kanda was even more determined to search that person out, before he had no time left. "Don't forget to look out for yourself as well, moyashi." "Yes," Allen answered swiftly.

Lavi, glad that their argument was over, went back to his original thoughts. Tyki was confusing him. Was the Noah actually displaying interest in him? Lavi knew that as an eligible bachelor redhead he was gorgeous, but for Tyki to lay eyes on him? Quite unbelievable, actually. Flattering, yes, but still unbelievable.

Tyki did seem quite hurt at his reluctance to acknowledge the possibility of a relationship. He did want to try! But Lavi's mind was centred on the biggest obstacle of all...His teacher and his identity...His fake self.

"Lulubell!"

A pair of petite arms wrapped around her waist as a child came barrelling into her back. Lulubell put on a small smile. "You really shouldn't do that, Road."

"But I'm so bored! The Earl hasn't been moving lately and Tyki isn't around to play with me!" Road complained.

"Isn't that why you came over? I can only play with you after my party today," The blonde woman replied. "Why can't I go to the party?" The young girl whined.

"Adults only. Master wouldn't want you to get into trouble. Also...I'm only hosting on behalf of Master," Lulubell warned.

"Madam, all the guests have arrived," a servant reported.

"Good, let's begin now. Be good, okay?" The lady told Road before leaving the room. Road grinned. "I can't join, but I do think I can watch." She sneakily trailed after the older woman who was making her way to the grand ballroom. She hid by the banister as Lulubell went down to get the young débutantes introduced. Road was bored from watching them, she was reminded of why she liked being a child. Things were much simpler as a kid. Adults were plain old boring, that's why Tyki didn't want to play with her, Road was sure.

It was that redhead exorcist who caught her attention. "It's that Bookman Junior…Why is he here?" Road mock questioned when she knew fully well why he came. Lavi must've somehow known that Lulubell is a Noah. The brunette that came after him put a sly smile to Road's face. Her favourite playmate is here. It did pay off to come here all the way. Road could have fun now.

Kanda was very irritated. First of all, Lavi looked like he was having fun with the ladies instead of doing anything useful. Then, Allen was conversing very smoothly with the females now flocking to him. Neither of them looked heckled by the attention they were receiving. Kanda decided that he had to give credit to Krory and Miranda, who were playing their parts perfectly, though Kanda did suspect that the awkwardness shown was no act. Still, it fit the bill for two people who were supposedly meeting for the first time.

He ran a look over Allen in his disguise. Lenalee had done a good job in covering his scar up. Allen's hair was now lengthy brunette locks tied in a loose braid. With his formal attire, Allen indeed fit in the crowd as an aristocrat. His gentlemanly behaviour and superb manners added to that.

Someone bumped past Kanda's elbow. Kanda turned around to give him or her a good telling-off when Lavi's grinning face came into view. "Oops, sorry!" Kanda scowled, but Lavi leaned closer and whispered, "Keep an eye on the masked woman. She's the hostess of the party. You can't miss her." Then Lavi straightened up and left.

Kanda's sight raked the crowds. Lavi was correct; he pinpointed the woman straight away. She is the only woman who wore a mask in the whole room. Currently, she was talking to some man. A servant approached her and whispered something into her ear. Kanda's eyes narrowed as he watched the hostess excuse herself and went upstairs.

"Found something useful, Yu?"

Allen came up beside him, following his gaze to the empty staircase. "The hostess just left. What about you?" Kanda replied. "Apart from her profession and her interests, she really is a mystery even to everyone here. There is no hint whatsoever that anyone here is privy to the knowledge that she is one of _them_. I'll go around to Krory's and see what he knows," Allen said and walked off towards the older parasitic exorcist and his partner, Miranda. Truth to be said, Allen felt very uncomfortable. He kept feeling someone watching him when there was no such person in sight.

"Krory, how are things going?"

"Ah, Al-Rutherford-kun. It doesn't look very well," Miranda stated apologetically. "This lady must've been very secretive of her life. Nobody knows anything about her in detail," Krory stated. "I see…It's the same with me. This mission might not be successful after all. She was not with the Earl all along when he started attacking the Generals. She might not be of any importance…or she's saving up for something much bigger," Allen stated his theory. "That might be possible, but then what part would she play in the Earl's plans?" Krory asked.

"That's what we have to find out."

"My dear guests, would you please head out to the gardens? Tea is being served there."

That voice signalled the return of Lulubell. Lavi felt a nagging sense of suspicion, and hung back as everyone else moved towards the back door. Apparently, Kanda thought the same because he was moving towards him. A shiver ran through Allen's body. He recalled his nightmare yesterday, and finally remembered who he was searching for. Someone giggled from above and in horror Allen came face to face with Road Kamelot. He turned to his lover, shouting, "Yu, watch out!!"

Kanda's attention were caught by Allen's distressed call. Allen was shouting but neither of them heard anything he tried saying after warning them. Allen clutched at his throat. His voice wasn't working!! Lavi started to move towards the brunette when his world turned dark. Miranda had immediately activated her weapon, casting Recovery on all the exorcists when the floor crumbled underneath them. "What?!" Krory and Miranda fell together, but Allen knew the house was under the spell of Road. In panic he knew that Road was going to send them to isolated spaces created with her power.

"Moyashi!!" Kanda yelled, but he couldn't hear a thing. Not his own voice, not Allen's voice, not even the sound of the ground crumbling as they fell to God-knows-where. Allen glared at Road, Crown Clown prepared for battle. It had been convenient that everyone was outside the manor…No, it should be more proper to say that they were lead outside. "So it's inevitable…" Allen wanted to say, but his voice did not work. Road grinned at him. "Thank goodness you came; I was just about to die of boredom! What should we play today?" The now brunette glared at the child Noah before him. 'Why can't I speak? Is it another Noah's ability?'

Road seemed to be able to read his mind. She said, "You right, but it's still my ability. I just tried to be a bit more creative this time. I made it so that in my dream, you are unable to speak." Allen bit his lip, brows furrowed. He would not allow himself to dance to Road's rhythm anymore. "But don't worry; I don't plan to play yet. Let's watch your friends instead," Road stated, pointing towards the wall. Three holes appeared on them, one displaying Lavi, the other showing Kanda. The third one contained Krory and Miranda.

'Miranda-san! Krory! Yu! Lavi!' Allen tried yelling, but Road laughed.

"Don't force yourself, it's useless. Just sit tight and watch as they dream of their…worst nightmare."

"Damn, I can't see anything…" Lavi cursed. Both his eyes seemed to be staring in the deep darkness.

"How befitting someone who is unfit to be Bookman."

" Tyki...?! What are you...Wait...This is a trick from Road, isn't it?"

"Perhaps, lad. For now, why don't we dance to a gentle waltz? My Tease will move slowly for you, of course. Can you avoid them?" Tyki's voice was strangely, very sinister to Lavi's ears. "You know, lad, everything I have ever said...Is a lie. How can you, the heir of Bookman, carry a Heart? Why would you have need of it? You are not even allowed to have it. So...Allow me the pleasure of ripping it out for you."

"S-Shut up! I don't want to listen!" Lavi yelled, swinging out blindly in his darkness.

Allen was perplexed as he watched the exchange between the fake and Lavi. 'A Bookman can't have a heart? What is he saying?'

He wanted to deny; he wanted to demand the truth from Tyki's lips. It was Tyki who first knew his dilemma as Bookman's heir, and it was also Tyki who encouraged him to have a Heart while being a Bookman, but now...He was being denied those comforts. The comforts that Tyki's words had provided him. Comforts he had taken from granted from a man who actually touched his Heart. He was a Bookman, and a Bookman doesn't need a heart. His elderly teacher had already told him that countless times.

'Are you right after all, old man? Am I meant to be…no more than a spectator in this war?'

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

'No, Lavi wake up!! That Tyki is fake! It's Road's trap! Lavi!' Allen's cry was soundless, unable to assist his friend who was in need of support. Allen rounded on Road, sword poised threateningly. 'You stop this now.' The cursed exorcist mouthed, eyes glinting with a hint of madness that was stemmed by his sanity. Road leered at him, pointing back towards the images. "You haven't even seen the long haired exorcist yet."

Allen's head whipped towards the figure of Kanda, and was both shocked and confused by what he saw. There was an imitation of Allen, holding a knife to his own throat. In his free hand, he held the mysterious lotus that Allen had once seen in Kanda's room was present. The way the fake Allen held it, the hour glass look like it could topple out of his grip any moment soon.

Kanda was feeling the same emotion of shock when he turned around to see Allen smiling at him at knife's point. His lotus was in the other's hand, the water glowing an ominous aqua. "Moyashi, what are you doing?" The Japanese exorcist asked, or at least that was what he felt himself say. He could not hear anything right now, and he suspected that it was the enemy's work. Allen held out the hourglass, and to Kanda's utmost fear, a petal falling from the flower, slowly falling apart a petal at a time. Kanda made a move to grab the contraption that was perched hazardously on young teen's hand, but Allen pulled away

"Give that to me, moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed, not caring whether he was saying what he wanted to say anymore.

"You have to choose only one." Allen said something, but Kanda wasn't someone who could read lips. "Don't play with me!" Kanda growled, drawing closer to Allen but the cursed exorcist then pressed the knife to his neck until a bead of blood appeared. Kanda stopped in his tracks. "You can only have one without the other." Allen repeated, not caring if Kanda heard him or not.

Kanda paused, trying to understand what Allen was saying, now that his sense of hearing failed him. Allen stated, "Your Innocence doesn't work here." Kanda didn't understand what Allen told him, but to his disbelief, Mugen faded to ashes. The swordsman faltered, but he slowly approached the younger exorcist. Allen retorted by bringing the knife closer to his jugular.

"Make your choice well. You can only have one."

Kanda had never experienced the vexing feeling of indecision, and it made him frustrated to no ends. 'Why can't I hear him?! I want to know…I want to know what he's trying to tell me. Why is it when I have to listen to his words I can't?'

"I…can't understand what you're trying to say. I can't hear you…!"

Allen was already on his knees when Kanda said those words. Kanda had never spoken words like that, never once showing such weakness. In a warped way, Allen felt happy because it meant Kanda cared for him more than he comprehended. Road giggled. "How was it? Was it interesting?" Allen slammed his fist into the wall.

'How dare you…How dare you toy with the ones I love…'

Road looked at him blankly. Though Allen was voiceless, she knew what he spoke. "Love? Love is a lie. It's a sick excuse for people to backstab each other. Humans are that dirty. See?" Allen raised his head to see Miranda and Krory stuck in the same place.

"Where…Where is this?" Krory mused to himself, his danger senses tingling. Miranda looked around, a dreadful familiarity filling her. "She's here…She did this…" Krory felt worried by the nervousness and fear in Miranda's eyes. "Who is it that you speak of?"

"A child Noah, a little girl by the name of Road Kamelot. She is the Noah that scares me the most," Miranda answered in a hushed voice, as though she knew that Road could hear them. "Don't worry, I'm here with you," Krory assured.

Allen watched with bated breath. They were together, they should be fine…right? Though they were new in their relationship, and most of the times they were awkward, Miranda was a very tender person while Krory wass kind. They trusted each other. They had each other now; Road's mental attacks shouldn't be able to work. "They'll fall apart very soon," Road declared.

"Arystar-sama."

Only one person would call him that. Krory slowly and shakily looked behind him as the one woman whom he thought he would never see again walked towards him. She smiled. "I missed you, Arystar-sama." Unable to hold back, Krory hugged Eliade. Miranda froze in her place. Eliade was the Akuma that Krory loved, but she was destroyed wasn't she?

"Krory…"

Miranda touched his shoulder, but withdrew as though as she had been scorched. She couldn't feel him. Then Miranda realized that she could not feel anything, not even the clothes she wore. It was as if her whole body went numb. "Krory, please wake! She cannot be Eliade!" Miranda tried again.

"Why can she not be?" Krory stubbornly questioned.

"Because you've already destroyed her!" Miranda replied in her unusually determined voice.

"…But I can feel her. Isn't that enough to prove that she exists?" The vampire-like exorcist asked. Miranda's heart plummeted. So…He chose Eliade because he could touch her? Eliade, this ghost whatsoever could be felt by him but he could not feel her? Miranda became silent. It was obvious. Eliade was Krory's first love; she was loyal and stayed by Krory's side in his lonely days. She was beautiful and refined. Eliade was…Everything Miranda was not. Krory deserved better than her. 'It's okay…It's okay as long as Krory is happy…' But Miranda couldn't help the tears falling out of her eyes as she turned away from Krory to hide them.

'Miranda-san…Krory…'

Allen felt pain at the obvious distress of his friends. Once again, he was reminded of his hatred for Road. She rejoiced in the pain of others, which was unforgivable for Allen. Allen now understood why his voice was sealed off. It was to prevent him from helping others. "I really hate humans. Especially exorcists," Road stated clearly,

"Look at your so-called friends, weak and useless. It makes me want to laugh. But Allen...I really like you! Come back to the family, Allen. We need you; we are your real family."

'Don't kid me!' Allen retorted in his mind strongly.

"Road."

"Lulubell!"

The blonde lady nodded at the little girl. "Let me have a little chat with this young man and see what makes him your favourite plaything. Meanwhile, can you go to my party guests and tell them that I've retired to my room early to rest?" The young girl nodded cheerfully and left. Allen eyed the new Noah cautiously. "You can speak now; I had Road change this dream she placed you in," Lulubell assured.

"I have nothing to say to you! I have to go save them!" Allen proclaimed in anger.

"Even without Road informing me, I already knew when I saw you in the party. You did have your mother's looks and your father's eyes after all, Rutherford," Lulubell answered calmly, diffusing his rage immediately. "…You knew my parents?" Allen asked quietly.

"Katherine and I are Noah of British descent. It wouldn't be surprising if I was friends with your mother. With the brunette hair now, you look so much like her. Tell me; is your birthday the twenty-fifth of December?" The blonde Noah asked.

"How do you know? Even Master doesn't know that," Allen answered apprehensively. Lulubell smiled at the child before her. "Oh, Cross knows alright. He told me so."

"…It's not my true birth date. It was the day Mana took me in," Allen somehow found himself unable to look into her eyes as he said so. Lulubell raised an eye. "Whether it is true or not, we will find out on the day itself. I have a message from Cross to you, Rutherford." The young exorcist stared at her in surprise. "…From Master?"

"That man, he never comes back to me unless he needs something," Lulubell sulked, "But that doesn't matter now. Cross wants to meet you. He will be in Japan on the fifth of January, in a lodge known as Mikazuki. He says you're familiar with that place," Lulubell said in a questioning manner. Allen's whole body was rigid. "…Yes, I know that place."

"And he reminds you not to forget his other two students. No one else is to come, and no one else is to know, that's it," Lulubell turned to leave. "Wait! Take away this nonsense immediately!" Allen demanded.

"Cross will be mad if he knew you aren't doing anything useful. If you don't depend on yourself to get out of this situation, you will never be able to protect anyone with your own hands."

Lulubell's words struck deep in his heart. In shame, Allen knew she was right. He needed to be strong. He cannot depend on others all the time. They needed him now. "And that ponytailed boy? Tell him his lotus isn't going to last him long," Lulubell added.

"What…" Before Allen finished asking, Lulubell was gone. "You look like you're having fun. How was talk?" Road had returned.

"…Enlightening," Allen curtly replied, facing her. "Really? Does that mean you've given up?" Road taunted. "No…It means I can strike down someone like you!" Allen attacked Road, who evaded easily. "Silly, this is a dream. Your Innocence doesn't exist in my dreams," the petite Noah jeered. Crown Clown's outer layer crumbled, revealing human hands beneath. Allen stared at them, his left hand now a healthy flesh colour.

"…Once, I wanted hands like this. Hands that is normal. But now…I won't give Crown up for the world!"

'_I warned you, Allen.'_

_Allen mildly glared at Ren. 'Not now, I have to fight.'_

'_Don't, Allen. You now have the power of a mere mortal,' Rutherford reminded him._

'_I can't and won't give up just because Crown isn't with me,' Allen obstinately answered._

'_I tried to tell you to be careful through the dream, didn't I?' Ren tsked._

_Allen fell silent. He remembered how lost Lavi and Kanda had looked in his dream. '…That's why I have to save them now.'_

_Ren laughed. 'Then count on me, sweetheart! I can help you all.' To Allen's surprise, Rutherford had no objection._

'_You were quite dangerous the last time, you know.'_

'_That was my uncontrollable instincts. Now, who hurts you, a part of me, must be destroyed.' _

Road blinked in surprise when an aura of darkness radiated from the exorcist. When Allen looked up, Road knew something was wrong. There was a twisted smile on his face very much like hers, and his left eye shimmered an onyx glint. Red iris gazed predatorily at the female Noah. "My Innocence doesn't work, eh? Then how about this?" Black material stared encasing both arms, until it formed back his anti-Akuma weapon. "It's my imitation of Crown Clown using dark matter. Lovely, isn't it? I've always preferred black, it's a fashionable colour. And it goes well with white," Allen purred, raising his now activated sword high.

Road smirked. "I didn't know you could use dark matter. You provide me with so much fun, Allen!"

"But…I have no intentions of being your toy!" Allen lunged and attacked. Road blocked it and stayed a further distance. "You're smart. If white matter doesn't work, use black matter." "Words don't matter in battle!" Allen and Road locked in a fierce combat. For a child, Road was swift and she still had control over her surroundings which protected her.

'_Ren, we're not supposed to fight! We have to help others, that's our top priority!' Allen protested._

'_You're too soft, sweetheart. You help them now; they will not be able to become stronger. They will have to save their own hides!' Ren answered in a rare moment of gravity._

"I want you to kill that woman."

"What?" Krory stared at Eliade who pointed to Miranda, who was sitting on the ground listlessly, face hidden by her hair. "She is trying to take you away from me! I won't allow that to happen!" Eliade exclaimed.

"But Eliade…" Krory tried to stop her, when Eliade hugged him again.

"Please, do it for me Arystar-sama. You destroy her, and we can be together forever." Krory looked at Miranda, who looked up at the same moment. "There isn't anything I can ever do right. But…if you think you can be happy by killing me, go ahead."

Krory was shaken by the tears that streamed down Miranda's face as she struggled to smile. "I only want happiness for you…Arystar." Disgust at himself filled Krory and he pulled away from Eliade. "…Arystar-sama?"

Krory pulled Miranda up in a hug. "Forgive me, Miranda. I didn't know what came over me." Miranda was surprised at first, before she wound her arms tightly around Krory. "It's alright. You're in love." She could feel now, she could feel the warmth of Krory in her arms. Eliade scowled.

"So you're choosing her over me?"

"Eliade, I love you. But you are gone, and I know I have to move on. I will never forget you," Krory declared. "…Baka Arystar-sama," Eliade said in a low voice, but she smiled sadly. "You'll always be my only vampire…" Then she faded, and the warped space around them disappeared.

"We're back in the ballroom," Miranda stated in wonder. She saw Kanda and Lavi unconscious on the ground. "Lavi-san! Kanda-kun!!"

Road's expression turned sour while Allen allowed himself a small smirk of victory. "Weren't they supposed to be weak?"

'_Miranda-san and Krory are okay…I'm glad,' Allen sighed with relief._

'_What did I say?' Ren stated haughtily._

'_But…Yu and Lavi…' Allen bit his lip in hesitation._

_Rutherford sighed. 'I suppose it will not hurt, just this once. Your lover and that rather silly Bookman heir are helpless without you, aren't they?'_

_Ren smirked. 'That's why we love him, don't we? Though that poor bunny...He's still a lonely single soul.'_

'_Just shout their names in your heart. If you show your sincerity in your voice, they will be able to hear you,' Rutherford advised._

_Allen felt a bit scared, that it wouldn't work. That Kanda couldn't hear him, just like his dream. But he still had to try. _

'_Yu!!!! Lavi!!!'_

Lavi's head snapped up. He thought he heard Allen calling him just now, though the voice sounded distant. Right...This is a fight with Road. There was no time for him to be struggling with personal dilemmas! 'Well...Guess I'm getting out of here.' He picked up his hammer and swung it with all his might, as it to tear away the darkness. The next moment, Lavi's eyes opened wide and he was staring in Miranda's worried face.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Lavi!" Lavi sat up, and his eyes landed on the prone form of Kanda. "Yu! What happened?" Lavi asked urgently. "We were trapped in a place Road created, but somehow we could make it out. That was when we found you both out cold on the floor," Krory informed.

"So…It was all just a dream…" Lavi mused. He had been in the longest nightmare imaginable. "Where is Allen?"

"We don't know…"

Lavi looked at Kanda solemnly. "Wake up soon, Yu…Your future wife is probably in need of you."

Kanda was shocked when he heard Allen. No…It was more like Allen's voice echoed within him, and the Allen in front of him didn't say a thing. Confidence returned to the swordsman, who placed a hand over his heart. Allen had reached out to him. It was his turn to return the gesture. "I won't forgo one for the other! They are both equally important to me!" Allen who stood before him smiled, and disappeared along with the room he was in.

The first voice Kanda heard was Lavi's calling his name. Kanda sat up, holding his head. "What the hell was that…?" Lavi was glad that Kanda had recovered. "It's a Noah's ability, but I'm thankful that you're awake." "Where's moyashi?" Kanda asked, looking around. "He's not here. I think he's in a personal battle with Road," Lavi theorized.

"…Did you hear him?" Kanda quietly asked.

Lavi smiled and nodded. "I heard him all right. Your boyfriend is really something, Yu."

"I'm a little busy, you know. Now that you have no hostages, would you like to save the game for another day?" Allen suggested.

Road grinned. "Fine, I had enough fun today anyway! Bye bye, Allen!"

'_Ren…Thank you…'_

'…_Sweetheart, you don't need to thank yourself. I can't be holding on to this body anymore. Crown will kill me,' Ren laughed._

Allen smiled as a door opened before him. He stepped through and arrived in the ballroom. Everyone was there, waiting for him. "Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asked in concern. "Oi moyashi, did you get hurt anywhere?" Kanda questioned.

To their surprise, Allen boldly threw himself onto Kanda, who staggered back a bit, but firmly caught the smaller boy in his arms. "Don't be sad, Yu...I'm here. I love you. So there's no need for you to cry."

Kanda flushed. "Who's crying, moyashi?"

Lavi grinned a little. "Isn't it you who's crying, Allen?"

Allen gripped his lover tightly, a small smile gracing his lips as tears brimmed his eyes. "Liar. Your heart is crying. Because you can't cry out, in exchange I'll cry for you. So let me cry." Miranda smiled at the Kanda's bewilderment at his lover. "This mission is over."

'Lavi...I will not speak for you. It is you...who will have to confront your own darkness.'

'_You're not planning to tell him?' The dark form of Ren watched Rutherford._

_Rutherford gazed back steadily. 'He has enough to worry about for now. Anyway…It's a matter of time before he finds out himself.'_


	13. Unspoken Tragedy

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Unspoken Tragedy

"…I see. But it's a good thing that you're all safe. You should get some rest," Komui stated. As Lulubell had ordered, Allen kept quiet about all that she had told him in their brief encounter. Then, he remembered the message for Kanda. "Yu, the Noah named Lulubell said she had something to tell you. That…your lotus wouldn't last you long," Allen's words halted all movement, some in wonder and some in shock. Kanda had gone stiff and rounded upon Allen with such swiftness that it surprised the white haired boy.

"You met her?! Why didn't you kill her?!"

Lavi held Kanda back, worried at the shocked and hurt look on Allen's face. "Calm down, Yu. He doesn't know, remember?"

"And even if it's Allen, I don't think it's easy to fight two Noah clan members," Krory added, very much aware of his own experience of fighting Devit and Jasdero. "Know what? What is that lotus?" Allen asked. Kanda pursed his lips tightly. He was not going to endanger Allen by telling him something that did not concern him.

"……If you won't say anything, I won't force you. But if there is something I won't tell you, you will not be in a position to demand. Krory-san, Miranda-san, come with me," Allen declared and with a turn of his heels, left the office. Krory and Miranda looked at each other in confusion but followed after Allen anyway. "Mou Yu, you're being selfish again," Lavi sighed.

"…I do not want the cross that he shoulders to be any heavier than it is now," Kanda said in a low voice. "Your choice now is correct, but there will come a time when you have to tell him," Komui advised.

"Um…Do you need our help?" Miranda asked.

Allen paused mid-step and looked around. "I can't speak here. Let's go to my room." The two older exorcists obediently followed Allen to his personal quarters. He locked the door and sat on his bed, motioning for Miranda to sit on the chair. Krory stood by Miranda's side. "I had a message from Master to us, through Lulubell," Allen admitted. "The Noah? Why did you not tell Komui just now?" Krory asked in surprise. "Because Lulubell warned me not to, and I have a feeling Master doesn't want this to be found out by the Order," Allen stated his theory.

"I know that General Cross has a relationship with this lady, but it's rather unexpected that he'd leave us a message through a Noah apostle," Miranda mused.

"That is only one of the things I want to find out. And to get the answers to all these questions, we have to go meet Master in Japan as he told us to," Allen grimly replied. "J-Japan?! But isn't that where the Earl rules?" Miranda stuttered. She still had slight trauma from her first mission to Japan and felt useless because she couldn't help, when it was she who did the most by defending and protecting everyone. She had lessened the death count, even by just three supporters. Those supporters now worked as finders in the main branch, while Chao Zhi was now an exorcist in training.

"Even when it's overrun with Akuma, there are still safe havens for humans in Japan. I've…been there when I was training with Master. I don't want to go to that country again if possible…" Miranda nodded knowingly. 'Allen-kun can see those souls within the Akuma. If he has to see so many wherever he went, it must be hard for him.'

"We are to meet him at Mikazuki on January the fifth, and we will use the transporter to go. No matter what, keep this a secret. I will tell Komui-san two days prior not to give us any mission," The younger exorcist informed. "But, if we are not to tell anyone of this…What will you tell Komui?" Arystar asked.

An uncharacteristic smirk crossed Allen's face. "That we have received a secret mission from General Cross."

"Ah!" Miranda's sudden call surprised them. "Look, it's snowing."

Allen looked outside the window. "It's nearly a year already since I joined the Order."

"Allen-kun, you are fifteen years old, aren't you?" Miranda asked.

Allen smiled. "Passing this year's birthday, I will be. I don't know my real birthday though, because my current birthday is based on the day my foster father took me in. But maybe Tyki might know, since he knows so much. I think I'll go ask him now! Now then, goodnight."

"Tyki, must I leave this place? I want to stay with you."

Tyki smiled weakly at the blonde child before him. "Eeez, you can't stay here. This place is not for children. The most important thing is…I can't have you near me." Eeez stared stubbornly at his guardian. "Is it because of your other self? Are you scared, Tyki?" Tyki was amazed at Eeez's honesty. He could do nothing but nod. "…I'm afraid of hurting you. You're all I've got left. The others are dead…because of the Akuma."

Eeez's midnight blue eyes gleamed. "I'm not afraid. You found me and raised me. I will not leave because I might die in your hands."

Tyki laughed a little. "I knew I chose you for a reason, Eeez." The little boy before him was so strong willed and calm. Eeez is still a child, but his words and his thoughts are so mature, yet so innocent. This was probably why Tyki had taken Eeez in the years back. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in," Tyki beckoned. Allen popped his head in.

"Did I disrupt anything?" He asked tentatively.

"You can join us. You should talk some sense into Tyki," Eeez answered. "Hm?? By the way, my name is Allen Walker. I believe we haven't been properly introduced," Allen held his hand out. Eeez shook it, bowing as well. "My name is Eeez. Tyki is your guardian, right? Tell Tyki not to send me away. I don't want to leave."

Allen smiled. "I think Tyki is doing it for your own good. But Tyki, where are you sending Eeez to?"

"Reever recommended a professor's son whose age is around Eeez's. He's home-schooled, so I thought it would be good for Eeez to be educated and have company his age," Tyki stated.

"I think that's a good choice. Don't you like that, Eeez?" Allen stated. "That is not why I'm dissatisfied. Tyki being afraid makes me worried," Eeez answered. Allen was surprised at the answer. "Tyki, what are you afraid of?"

Tyki's head hung low, not wanting to meet the eyes of the two younger ones. "…Me. I can't win over myself when I'm dark. I'm powerless against him. When we fought in the Ark, Allen, I could've killed you. Your words dug out the guilt and the fear inside me. I snapped because I didn't want to face the truth. But you surpassed my powers and won. That was more than what I could ask for."

Allen hugged Tyki gently. "Enough of regretting the past. Tyki, I don't really know how it feels to have to fight yourself and trying to control yourself. But I know you're suffering a lot, so please believe in us. Believe in your strength, and overcome the past. The future is unsure, and you still have to struggle now, but we are here with you. That is what matters most."

"…Thank you, Allen." At these times, Tyki was grateful that there were still people to forgive his sins easily. Eeez broke the tension by asking, "So it means I still have to go?"

"I'm sure you can always come to visit. If it makes you feel better, why don't I send you off tomorrow?" Allen asked.

"…I would like that very much, Allen-nii," Eeez answered. Allen blinked in surprise before smiling. "It's my pleasure."

Allen walked down the hallway, on his way to meet up with Eeez. When he arrived though, Russell was also there with Tyki and Eeez. A knowing smile lit Allen's lips. "Good morning, everyone," Allen greeted.

"Good morning," Eeez replied. "Morning there," Tyki greeted.

"Good morning," Russell answered. "Is Jean going to be here soon?" Allen asked. "Yes, and I hope he doesn't create any trouble for the finders," Russell sighed. As soon as he spoke, a boat came into the port.

A young lad jumped off and glomped Allen. "Allen, I haven't seen you for a long time!!!" "Yes, it's good to see you too, Jean," Allen chuckled.

"You know him, Allen-nii?" Eeez asked respectfully. "Yes. Jean, this is Eeez. Eeez, this is Jean," Allen introduced. "Hello, nice to meet you!" Jean brightly greeted, sticking his hand out. Eeez took it, and Jean shook it vigorously. "Be a proper boy, okay?" Russell reprimanded. "Jean will look out for you, I'm sure," Allen stated.

Eeez nodded slightly. "Goodbye Tyki, goodbye Allen-nii. I will come to visit."

"Take care of yourself, Eeez," Tyki said his farewells with a grin.

"See you soon," Allen replied. Jean jumped into the boat and held out his hand to help Eeez. Eeez smiled behind his mask. His new companion seemed reliable. Eeez accepted the helping hand.

"They look like they'll get along well," Tyki said with relief. "They'll do just fine," Allen assured as they watched the boat leave. "Allen, you have a new mission from Komui. Please do go bring Lavi along," Russell informed. "Then I'll go first," Tyki waved and left. Allen began his quiet trek to the library. Silence dictated the large book filled rooms. "A Bookman…doesn't need a heart…" Allen whispered. He felt really pressed by that sentence. Was it all part of Road's illusion, or really a piece of Lavi's mind?

"Allen, what'cha doing here?"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts. "Good morning, Lavi. Komui-san has a mission for us." "Oh, okay. Let's go," Lavi answered cheerfully. But atmosphere was thick, because Lavi didn't know what to say, and Allen seemed to be deep in thought. They met with Kanda on the way. "Good morning, Yu," Allen greeted him with a smile.

Kanda didn't answer. "We have a new mission, so we have to report to Komui-san now. See you around," Allen continued and walked along. But he didn't get very far. Kanda had him trapped in an embrace from behind. "…Yu?"

"Don't smile like that…That's a fake smile…" Kanda muttered against his ear.

"I'm not faking my smile." Allen did not realize he was quivering. Lavi respectfully stepped away and went ahead, giving the lovers their space.

"Why don't you get angry and demand?" Kanda asked. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Allen placed a trembling hand over Kanda's hand. "I trust you. I want to know, but I don't want to force you to tell me. I trust you to tell me when you are ready. But…" Stray droplets fell onto his hands. Allen was already shuddering. "It hurts…It really hurts. I don't want to be left behind again…"

"…I'm sorry, for always causing you pain. I won't leave you behind..." Kanda stated. Allen shook his head. "If we don't get hurt, we can't move forward. So…can we stay like this, just a little bit more?"

"Sorry we're late, Komui," Allen sheepishly apologized as he saw everyone already there and waiting for the duo. "That's quite alright. This time, we have reports of possible Innocence to be found, and also Akuma activity," Komui informed, pulling down a map. "There are two occurrences, both of them in Ireland. A report of people being revived was found, but their loved ones go missing after that. Judging the description, it is highly possible that this is done by the Earl and his Akuma. On the other hand, reports of a shrine able to revive dead people after making an offering was also found, but this is in a different area. There is a high possibility that these two cases are connected, so the four of you are going to split into pairs and investigate," Komui ordered.

While listening to Komui, Allen suddenly felt sleepy and his body went slack for a moment. "Are you okay, Allen-kun?" Komui asked. Allen straightened up and smiled. "Oh, I'm just a little sleepy. I was up talking to godfather and Eeez last night." Komui nodded in understanding. "As for the missions, may I go for the missing people mission with Bookman?" Allen went on with his request. Everyone was surprised. "Hou, why would you choose me as your partner?" Bookman questioned. Eyes seeped with wisdom bored into the cloudy steel eyes of his minor.

"You're well versed in history, Bookman. There are a lot of things I need to ask you during the mission," Allen replied.

"I see. Then this is settled. Let us prepare for the mission now," Bookman answered.

"Certainly," Allen's smooth voice sent chills down Lavi's spine, for some reason.

"We are going to get off one station earlier than them, am I correct?" Allen asked.

Bookman scrutinised the boy before him. "Why don't you stop pretending?" The old exorcist asked gravely. Allen stared at his partner. A sly smile surfaced. "When did you notice?" "Since the office," Bookman replied curtly.

"You really are a Bookman, sharp eyes that can't be deceived easily," Allen praised. "Who are you?" Bookman questioned, wary of the alien presence wearing the face of Allen Walker.

"My name is Rutherford Tyki Noah, the thirteenth apostle of the Noah family…or supposed to be. It will be happening soon enough though," Rutherford introduced himself in a silky voice not befitting the innocent personality of Allen. "I thought pureblood Noah does not undergo the phenomenon of having two forms," the older exorcist stated. "They do not, I assure you. I have been a single entity with Allen since we were born, but…a rift in our soul has caused us to separate, one I shall decline to mention," Rutherford answered.

"Why have you appeared now?"

"The Awakening approaches. Allen shall dream sweetly as I take over his body to download the memories of Noah's genes into his mind. But do not fear that I have total domination over Allen's mind; that shall not happen. I will have to retreat back into the darkness to gather energy for the process from time to time," Rutherford explained. "So that means your personality will show through from time to time. Does Walker know of this change?" Bookman inquired.

Rutherford smiled a little sadly. "No, the poor child has much on his mind now, and he shall not realize that I have been overtaking his body. He ponders on many questions, one that I will ask on his behalf. Has a Bookman no need of his heart?" Bookman stared hard at him. "So…that inexperienced idiot has told you already?" "No, Allen was the one who found out in the previous battle against Road. What does that sentence mean?" Rutherford now asked.

"Lavi is too easily moved by his emotions, and emotions can muddle one's mind while recording history. We Bookman have been observers for generations, and are not to take any side in battle. We are only here to record the battle between darkness and light, not to be saviours or heroes. I have been teaching the boy not to wear his heart on his sleeve," Bookman answered.

"And he doesn't. Allen notices, you know. In his mind, he knows that Lavi has secrets and in his eyes Lavi stands in a glass coffin. You see, but you can't touch. It's cracking though, that glass coffin. Caused by my godfather, no less. Lavi is hesitant as you have taught him to be but Lavi has begun to slowly open his heart, and he himself fears it because he has never experienced emotions so deeply before," Rutherford enunciated.

"My fool of a student needs to learn whether his heart is true or not and I shall be the one to judge," Bookman replied.

"That is the best choice as you are the one who knows him best. I will be glad to know if Lavi is an honest child, but be warned. If he ever hurts Tyki for his falsity, you will lose your heir, Bookman," Rutherford threatened.

Bookman's dark eyes did not sway. "Though your minds are apart, your hearts are one it seems." Rutherford smiled. "Allen is our core. What Allen feels, we feel just as strong. Tyki is our Godfather so we all care in our own manner. Therefore...Should Tyki be harmed in Lavi's self-discovery, we shall exact swift vengeance, in our own ways, of course."

Rutherford closed his eyes, and when he did not stir Bookman knew he had returned the body to Allen. 'He kept saying 'we'. That means there is another body of thought within Allen Walker's mind.'

'…_This is a dream.'_

_Sometimes, Allen knows. He knows when it is a dream._

_It is dark all around him. Allen could not see anything._

_Then he hears it. A woman's lively voice._

'_Darling, he kicked! He's a feisty one.'_

_Allen feels a hand caressing his head though there was nobody with him._

_A man's deep laugh. A calm, gentle voice. _

'_I have a feeling Ren will grow up with your temper.'_

_The woman's voice sounded indignant. 'Are you saying I have a short fuse, Getsu?'_

'_Not at all, Kat. I just think he'll grow to be as straightforward as you.'_

_Allen was shocked. His true parents were talking about him. Before he was born._

'_That's right. Rutherford will be a strong little boy who will mature to be a handsome man like his father.'_

_The man, his father chuckled. 'Or maybe a beautiful little boy who looks like his mother.'_

_His mother laughed as well. 'A pretty boy is good. Then I can dress him in girl or boy clothes.'_

'_Ohh…I don't think that is a good idea…'_

'_Did you say anything, dear?'_

'_Nothing at all.'_

A hand shook Allen's shoulder. Allen woke with a start. Bookman was frowning at him. "We are getting off this station." "S-Sorry, I fell asleep!" Allen apologized and quickly got up. A small smile lit his features and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Did something good happen?" Bookman asked, looking at him. Allen nodded. "Yes, I had a beautiful dream." His father had a gentle voice. His mother had a lovely laugh. Allen wondered if his father was really submissive to his wife. But it was a beautiful dream.

Lavi pulled down his headband after the old lady left. Kanda rejoined him at the bar of the lodge. "Did you get any information?" The Japanese asked his companion. Lavi nodded. "Usually rumours like these have roots in legends, but it seems that this revival shrine story was just recently heard of. What about you?" Kanda rested his hand on the hilt of Mugen. "Nobody has actually ever been to the shrine. They've only heard accounts from other people. People who go missing after telling the tale."

"What do you think? About the shrine, I'm hazarding a guess that it's an Innocence that has awakened from its dormant state lately," Lavi offered his opinion. "I think so too. Those people who knew about it must've gone missing because they have been killed by the Akuma that were searching for the Innocence through searching the presence that was left on them," Kanda added.

"Now we just have to find someone who knows how to get there," Lavi stated and hopped off the stool. "We'll have to inform Panda and Allen on this. Maybe they've gotten some information as well."

On the other hand, Allen and Bookman were getting more details, especially from the one who were directly involved. "Do you think you would be able to guide us to the shrine tomorrow? We would like to investigate it further," Allen asked. The young man named Gerard nodded. "Good night. Please have a good rest, sirs."

Bookman's radio golem rang. Connecting it to a phone line, it was Kanda and Lavi. "How is the situation over there? We've got news that this rumour is unexpectedly fresh and people who were involved with the shrine in some way have gone missing. We suspect that they've been killed by the Akuma," Kanda reported.

"Are those people the ones who went to make an offering?" Bookman asked.

"No, as far as we know," Kanda answered.

Allen took the phone from Bookman with permission. "That's where it gets strange. You know that the Akuma wears the skin of those who call them back, right? We met a person named Gerard who has actually been revived by his lover, but he was normal, just as he has been when he's alive. On the other hand, his girlfriend who went to the shrine that is under your mission jurisdiction has gone missing ever since he has been revived. And all those who have so far been revived are all living like normal humans while those who went to revive them are missing. They're not Akuma, because I don't see their souls. But…They're not human either. There's something strange that comes out from their bodies. I don't know what it is; it just looks like a mass of colours. And I also think that people who hold Innocence can see it, because Bookman can see it too."

Kanda transferred the phone to Lavi. "But Allen, doesn't your eye now shows the souls of Akuma to others? Won't it work with this too?"

"I'm suppressing that effect, so Bookman shouldn't have been able to see it but since he could, and only both of us did see that thing, we can only assume only Innocence holders are able to see it. And when this happens, it means this phenomenon of revival is related to the Innocence," Allen explained, "Tomorrow we're going to the shrine to investigate further."

"You know where the shrine is? Yu and I will join you guys. Our missions are related just like Komui predicted. We'll take the train now, so we should be arriving around half an hour later," Lavi stated. Bookman took over. "Come to the third street, second house. We're staying there." "Roger that," and Lavi hung up. "Walker, we should investigate town a little bit more. Please go inform Gerard that he will be housing two more exorcists tonight first," Bookman ordered. "Yes," Allen answered.

"Supervisor…The chief commanders want to see you and…I don't think it's good news," Reever informed grimly as he entered the office with a stack of papers. Komui looked up from the documents in surprise. He got up quickly and strode towards the lower ground, where the chief commanders and Hevlaska were. To his surprise, Bak Chan was there. Bak looked at him in an expression akin to worry. "You wanted to see me?" Komui asked.

"Komui Lee, we appreciate the tasks you have accomplished for us over the years. We will further need your services in the future," one of the commanders spoke.

"Your meaning…?" Komui dreaded those words. He seemed to know what they would say.

"Once Allen Walker returns from his mission, we are going to appoint him as general exorcist. He has the strength, but his age so young may reflect on his experiences. As you have been with us for a longer time, and your records as a leader and decision making are excellent, we are hereby appointing you as exorcist under the command of soon-to-be General Walker to guide him as the more experienced man," another commander stated. "Bak Chan of the Asia Branch will replace you as Supervisor of the headquarters," a commander added.

Komui stared at Bak, and smiled. "That's a relief. I can leave it to you." He turned to the commanders and bowed. "If that is all, then I shall leave first." Bak fell in stride with him as they left the underground, going to the office.

"Komui, are you fine with that?" Bak asked slowly.

"Yes, it can't be helped. It's war, and they have to do what it takes to win," Komui answered. "I don't like it. I want to prove my abilities, but not in this manner!" The shorter man protested.

Komui gave Bak a look over. "You're more than qualified to take on the role of Supervisor, Bak-chan!"

"Don't add –chan to ore-sama's name!"

"Ne Bak." Bak looked up, surprised by the solemnity of Komui's expression.

"Look after Lenalee for me," Komui stated with such firmness it nearly sent Bak reeling.

Komui, who never trusted anyone with Lenalee, was asking HIM to look after Lenalee! But the sentiment was understandable. Komui feared that death might separate the siblings, and wanted to entrust his dearest sister to someone reliable. "…Of course, Komui."

"Gerard-san?"

Allen looked around the room. It was empty. 'Where did he go?' Allen wondered as he took a tentative step into the sleeping chambers of his host. He did not expect someone to clamp their hands around his neck. Allen choked as the assaulter's grip grew tighter, but he finally succeeded in shaking his attacker off. Prepared to fight, he was about to activate Crown Clown but stopped short. "Gerard-san?! What are you doing?" The man's eyes were unfocused. Failing to kill Allen, he jumped through the window. A strange pulse ran through Allen's senses.

"What happened, Walker?" Bookman asked as he ran in.

Silver eyes gleamed in anticipation. Allen's aura had become different. "There's a great stench of Innocence in the air. I'm going to follow it," Allen announced.

"Do you have a clue, Rutherford?" Bookman asked. "Well, you can say I sense the stray Innocence. I'm going after it now," Rutherford smiled giddily like a happy child.

"What about Lavi and Kanda?" Bookman asked pointedly.

"Do go greet them and follow after me, Bookman. If I don't go now, we'll have to wait for another day and who knows what will happen then? Look," Rutherford answered, pointing outside the window. People were gathering on the streets, Gerard being one of them.

"How shall we catch up with you?"

Rutherford smiled as he produced a compass out of thin air like a magician and gave it to Bookman. "After you meet up with them, you can use this compass to find me. The needle of the compass points into the direction where I am. Please hurry, for I am feeling very excited. I might finish them all before you get there." With that he jumped through the window in pursuit of the man that attacked him. Bookman wasted no time in heading towards the station.

Lavi was surprised to see Bookman already waiting for him at the station when they arrived. "Has something happened, gramps?" Bookman nodded. "Walker is on the trail of the Innocence. It seems like the people who have been revived are going to gather somewhere, and it should be where the Innocence is."

"Where is it?" Kanda asked. Bookman held up the compass. "We will follow the direction the compass points to and we shall reach Walker."

His redhead pupil set Oozuchi Kozuchi on the ground. "Grow, grow, grow!" As they travelled through the air, Lavi turned to his master. "Gramps, where in the world did you get a compass that shows a person?" Bookman watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"…Walker gave it to me."

"Look, something's shining over there!" Kanda announced, pointing to a clearing ahead in the forest. They arrived just to find Allen surrounded by Akuma. "Allen!"

Allen heard them, and looked up with a smile. He waved, "Good evening!" "Foolish exorcist, we've got you now!" The Akuma yelled, guns aiming at him.

Allen smirked. The moon was high in the night sky.

"Fools…Your shadows are under my feet," the snow haired Noah announced slyly. Tendrils of black snaked around the mechanical bodies, slowly disintegrating some them. "W-What is this?!!" An Akuma screeched. "To make the existing not exist, to make the non-existing exist…In more detail, to turn 'something' into 'nothing' and 'nothing' into 'something'. That is my ability as the thirteenth apostle," Rutherford declared proudly. Bookman now understood why Rutherford had a compass that only pinpointed him. He had created it. And it differed from the power of the twin Noahs in that they created something that exists while Rutherford...Well, he did create a human-pointing compass.

"Apostle…Wait, doesn't that mean he's not Allen?!" Lavi exclaimed in blatant shock. "Rutherford means no harm to Walker, I can assure you that," Bookman stated.

"You knew?" Kanda asked in disbelief. The rest of the Akuma were rendered immobile by the bonds created by their shadows that were connected to Rutherford's own. Rutherford frolicked around, grinning like a little kid.

"Lavi, Yu! I've destroyed so many Akuma! I feel so happy now! Aren't you proud of me? I've saved so many souls!" He declared like an unstable person high on drugs.

"We have to recover the Innocence first," Kanda reprimanded. The young white haired boy pouted, but did as told. However, people surrounded the shining cube within the stone shrine. They attacked Rutherford, who evaded with ease. "Why are they attacking him?!" Lavi demanded, hand tense on his anti-Akuma weapon. Rutherford smirked. He placed a hand on Gerard's chest. "The dead should stay dead," he murmured and in an instant, the man turned to dust.

"Are they not human?" Bookman asked. "That's right. You can stab them and absorb the Innocence's power within them if you want to make your own Innocence stronger. As long as they lose their source of power, they will all disappear," Rutherford stated as he destroyed even more pseudo-humans, smiling madly and singing, "A festival! It's a festival #!" Lavi watched in disbelief at the twisted image of his friend going on a killing spree. When all obstacles were gone, the cursed Noah eyed the cube predatorily.

Rutherford picked up the tiny, seemingly insignificant cube. He eyed it with disdain and felt deep hatred well in his mind. He smirked. "Bye-bye, Innocence." The Innocence let out a trembling faint flash as it was surrounded by a black aura before it turned into dust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kanda exclaimed. Rutherford turned angrily to him. "I've tried so hard to understand you, but why don't you try to understand me?!" Wails and moans surrounded them all of a sudden. Lavi realized with a sick feeling that it came from the remaining Akuma that were trapped in Rutherford's grip, but not killed. Rotten masses with the solitary eye or proof of what they once looked like rose from each metal body. "Save me…" "Help me…" "Don't want to…disappear…" Kanda felt his stomach churn at the sight. Allen had to see this all the time?

"Look at them! A soul so decayed it can barely exist anymore! Do you know now why we will destroy the Akuma first, more than protecting the Innocence?" In his rage, Rutherford slaughtered all remaining Akuma, and Bookman witnessed with amazement as a pure human form broke out from the black mass crying its gratitude as it ascended to the sky. "God's crystal? Don't kid me," Rutherford let out a short sarcastic laugh. For once, Kanda was intimidated by the cold, desolate look in the hard tempered silver eyes. The monocle rotated at an erratic, frantic pace as if to show Rutherford's outburst.

"This Innocence cannot exist. I won't allow it to. I've erased this object of murder," Rutherford muttered.

"What do you mean, object of murder?" Lavi asked tentatively.

Rutherford laughed. "Have you not realized? This Innocence took the lives of the humans that came to it and made pathetic imitations of the person they had wanted to revive! They were made out by the memories and the Innocence's power, and their form solidified by the life energy of the ones who loved them. Did you not see the colour mass attached to the each of those fakes just now? It's the bank of memories that gives these puppets their identities, their personality! That's why they're exactly the way they were remembered!"

To say that Bookman was shocked would be an understatement. "The Innocence did this…?" Lavi couldn't quite say anything else after hearing Rutherford's exclamations. "I can only trust Crown," Rutherford purred as he lovingly caressed his left arm, "But I will not use it. Or shall I say I am not able to use it? As of now I am only capable of destroying Akuma with my powers. The Innocence I have the power to destroy as well. After all, what human hand made, human hand must destroy."

Komui greeted the exorcists upon their return. Allen was all smiles while the other three looked particularly depressed. "Allen-kun…I need you to come with me now. Reever, please explain to Bookman the circumstances," Komui ordered, not even waiting for an answer as he steered Allen out of the room. Reever took Bookman aside and they spoke in hushed whispers. Bookman's eyes widened.

"Lavi, come. We have work to do," Bookman ordered.

"Kanda, go freshen up a little. You're expected at the lower ground in an hour," Reever informed. Confusion was apparent, but Kanda didn't ask questions. It would all be answered soon, judging what had just taken place.

"Ano, Komui-san, what's all the rush?" Allen asked curiously. Komui was inevitably tense. He gave Allen a little pat on the back. "Go take a bath. I'll be waiting in your room when you're done." "Is something happening?" Allen asked, faintly suspicious he was being kept in the dark. "I will explain it all after you bath," Komui regretfully answered. Having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Allen did a quick wash and practically ran back to his room. The dreadful sensation was growing by the moment.

Komui smiled sadly at him. "You're here already…Allen-kun, please put on your new uniform." Allen gazed at the coat with gold linings. "Komui-san, this coat is reserved for only general exorcists. Why am I wearing this?" Allen asked, to which Komui only nodded without saying anything. It was then did Allen notice that Komui was wearing an exorcist's uniform. His eyes widened drastically. "Komui-san…You're…" He looked down again at the coat he held in his hand. "I'm…"

"Allen Walker, you are one of the few exorcists who has achieved a synchronization of over one hundred percent with your Innocence, the critical point breaker. You…are destined to lead us to victory in war…General Walker," Komui announced slowly. "The predicted destroyer of time and the saviour of the world. You are now going to replace General Yeegar in his unfinished tasks. You will become the new hope of the people in this war against the Akuma."

Allen threw the coat down onto his bed, unexpectedly angry. "I became an exorcist to save the Akuma and protect humans! Being a general…I had no such intention! I don't have to be a general to save others! Komui-san, I…I don't plan on being a martyr! Nor do I think I can die for such a cause…I'm not that noble to carry the hopes of others. I'm too selfish." "You're only a child. That cannot be avoided…But this was decreed by the commanders. I am to be in your unit as your escort and guide for fear your life experiences lack what is needed," Komui answered with a sigh.

Allen then slowly picked up the coat. "…I have no choice now, don't I?"

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun," Komui felt so painful having to break the news.

Allen smiled, but his eyes were already growing dull and clouded. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Kanda was surprised to see all generals and exorcists there, along with the heads of other departments. The normally cherry Jeryy was even looking so anxious. Miranda, Marie and Krory looked rather confused as he was. The Japanese took his place beside Marie and scanned the place for Lavi and Allen. Lavi was standing with Bookman at the left side of an altar prepared there before Hevlaska where the five commanders and Bak were. The redhead was dressed in pristine white robes and his headband was nowhere to be seen.

Lavi looked uncharacteristically serious, eyes never off the door. It creaked open slowly and Kanda turned to see who was coming in. The door swung open to reveal Allen, who walked in with a grace only royalties could possess with Komui escorting him. Everyone eyed his new coat in shock. Allen went up before the altar. The first commander gave him rosary beads, which Allen dutifully carried around his wrists. The second commander read an excerpt from the Bible, which all present listened respectfully.

The third commander pinned the rose cross onto his collar. The fourth commander poured a vial of holy water over Allen's crown. Then Allen knelt before the fifth and last commander. He took up a sword and stated, "May the holy water bless the ground you walk on, the rose cross protect the mortal body you possess and the Innocence give you power to save the world. From this moment forward, you Allen Walker are the newest general to govern the existing exorcists. And henceforth, the exorcists under your jurisdiction are Komui Lee, Arystar Krory and Miranda Lotto." He then tapped the sword on Allen's shoulders.

Everyone there was in shock, except those who knew early on. A perpetual frown marked Reever's face while Jeryy looked like he was close to tears. Allen stood up and took a step back, bangs shading his eyes. "Understood. I will depart with the Innocence immediately. I only have one selfish request." "Speak and let's see if that can be granted," The commander replied. "I hope to be able to celebrate Christmas and New Year with everyone at the Order," Allen asked. "That can be arranged," The commanders complied.

Allen turned towards the gathering of people there, not once glancing at Lavi and Kanda. "Miranda-san, Krory, please pack the necessary items for all of us. Komui-san and I will collect the Innocence from Hevlaska and the mission details from Bak-san. I will meet you both at the waterway." "Y-Yes!" Miranda quickly scuttled off while Krory nodded and followed after her.

"…Have you got all the details written, Lavi?" Bookman questioned.

"Yeah, exactly the way it happened," Lavi answered, his eyes lifeless. He knew it had to be sooner of later, but witnessing it didn't change his sentiments that it felt wrong.

Kanda caught that look, and started fretting himself. He wanted to ask Lavi what was wrong, but the atmosphere seemed too grim and everything happened too fast for his comprehension. Tiedoll seemed to understand what his pupil was thinking. "Kanda, come with me." Looking at his master in questioning, Kanda complied. Tiedoll started the conversation as they walked. "Many people would have been glad that we have a new general among the younger exorcists. It gives them hope, and faith. But because it is Allen Walker who is general that they do not feel happy."

"Isn't that for certain? Moyashi is too young and inexperienced," Kanda answered, but the worry in his voice was poorly hidden.

"That is one matter, but I'm sure you must realize by now how Allen seems to be the guiding light to everyone. He is carrying the future of all of us on his shoulders, just a child of fifteen and already he is burdened with the weight of so many lives. To all of us adults, we feel so ashamed and helpless because we're depending on him to save us. And because it is Allen that we all are even more reluctant to accept the truth that he is already a general."

Kanda frowned, possessiveness overtaking him. "…Everyone loves him."

"Yes, you can say that. Not a soul in this building has the heart to hate him. Being a general means he has to accomplish a lot of responsibilities, ones that look so impossible for a mere child! None of the exorcists has ever become a general at the age of fifteen! Even Cross, who has an impressive record as an exorcist didn't become one so early. What do you feel now, Kanda?" Tiedoll asked. Kanda paused in his steps. "…I want to protect him, even if we are apart. I can't and I won't allow myself to lose moyashi."

Tiedoll smiled. "As long as you think so, it's alright."


	14. A Christmas Cheer

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Christmas Cheer

White puffs of breath escaped her lips. Miranda was glad to see the headquarters ahead. A pair of arms tightened the cloak around her. "Are you cold?" Krory asked his lady kindly. Miranda smiled. "I'm fine. How are you, Allen-kun?" Allen grinned in spite of the strong winds. "I'm alright. I'm just so happy that we could celebrate Christmas together."

"You know Allen-kun; I've prepared a great gift for you. I also have gifts for everyone else," Komui added with a smile. "Look, it seems that Allen has someone waiting for him," Krory informed, pointing towards the gate. Two faint silhouettes were seen standing in the snow.

Allen's smile brightened and he ran towards the gate in excitement, knocking him down in a great hug. "Yu!!" Kanda sighed. "Are you a kid, moyashi? There was no need to run over us." Allen pouted. "But I missed you! Don't you miss me?"

Kanda didn't answer but he gruffly hugged Allen. Allen returned the hug equally firm. Lavi grinned at the mushy situation.

"How are the preparations coming along?" Miranda asked Lavi politely. "Everyone's mostly done with the decorations! Now most of the manpower is focused in the kitchen. Lenalee and Jeryy are going to come up with a banquet," Lavi informed.

Allen got that slightly dreamy look on his face. "I can't wait to sample Jeryy-san's dishes again," he sighed longingly. "Is food all you think about?" Kanda said in an aggravated tone. Allen smiled coyly at him and took a nip at Kanda's ear, startling the unguarded Japanese. Allen stood up and had to hide his large grin behind his hand at the flush that coloured Kanda's cheeks. "I think about you everyday, without fail," he answered Kanda's not-quite-a-question statement. However, his retort was most unfortunately interrupted by Komui who stated, "Shouldn't we all go in now? The gates don't stay open forever, you know."

Everyone trooped inside, glad to be sheltered from the cold winds. "It's going on rather fiercely out there. I think I'll retire to my quarters first," Allen mused thoughtfully. "I'm going to see Lenalee!" Komui sung joyfully and bounded off.

"Erm…Why don't we get something hot to drink, Arystar?" Miranda suggested. Krory smiled in answer. "That is a good idea." He held his arm out to Miranda like a gentleman. Blushing, Miranda took it and they both walked in the direction of the dining hall.

"Are you both coming?" Allen beckoned to the remaining two exorcists. "I, err...Need to finish some work, so you both go!" Lavi answered enthusiastically. They walked in relative silence, Allen humming a Christmas carol under his breath with Kanda scowling on his left. His new room was pretty big; considering the special privileges he had as a general exorcist, it didn't surprise him. Allen flopped onto bed, feeling a little tired. His task as general wasn't easy, but it was encouraging to the battle when he found new potential exorcists. He also was prone to sleeping more nowadays, but his sleep was accompanied by dreams that were sometimes sweet, and sometimes sorrowful.

Dreams of his parents, before he had been born. What they spoke of him as an unborn child, their hopes for him, discussing the family of Noah, and…the Earl.

He nearly did not notice when an arm snaked lazily over his stomach. "Yu, stop that…" he complained, trying to roll away from Kanda's grip. Kanda snorted, exacting his revenge by licking his neck teasingly. Allen growled a little and turned to face Kanda. He pouted, hoping it would send the message across. He failed. Kanda planted a kiss on his lips instead, fingers roaming within the decent boundaries...for now.

"Yu...No perverted stuff!"

"You were the one who provoked me, moyashi."

"I just teased you a bit, you didn't have to overreact!" Allen muttered, pushing Kanda as far as he could.

"Moyashi...You obviously don't know the dangers of teasing a deprived man then," Kanda spoke gravely, pinning Allen's arms down.

He'd have to take back the remark about Kanda being perverted. He is a lecherous teen on the verge of being a man. Even better! Allen mentally scolded himself for never noticing the sexual tension that arose whenever they were alone. Allen, no matter how innocent he seemed was pretty informed when it came down to what he would politely describe as 'intercourse', no thanks to Cross' constant switching of lovers and his offhanded comments on such and such during the time he spent in a woman's bed.

It was no wonder really that Black Allen had been born. There had to be an outlet for childhood traumas, right?

Thus, Allen had every bit of knowledge which led to him understanding the actions of his love. So the point was, Allen knew what to expect and he wasn't exactly going to protest but there is a disturbing memory in his mind that prevented him from accepting his boyfriend's invitation. Yet again, the problem lay with Cross. 'Damn you, Master…' Cross was a very unreliable person, but in the strangest of manners he taught Allen how to stay away from vices. Like alcohol, for an instance. One VERY severe lecture and punishment prevented Allen from consuming any.

Seeing Cross loiter with women killed off any interest in the opposite gender Allen should have. Allen only nodded and smiled when once asked if Lenalee was pretty in a miniskirt, instead wondering if she felt cold dressed like that! As for relationships…Well, the only vice he'd ever learn was cheating at cards and gambling, but that was it! Allen had no desire whatsoever for money, looking at how Cross floundered everything at a go.

"To be truthful…I've taken a chastity vow…" Allen confessed; feeling very much mortified as he did so.

"You what?!" Kanda exclaimed, looking very shocked.

"Does this mean...You're going to become a priest?!"

Allen sweatdropped. "No, I am not pursuing priesthood. Seriously, I've been under the vow ever since I've been taken in by Master. He said that he wasn't going to risk me picking up his ladies, or something of the sort," Allen explained. Now it was very understandable why Cross wanted him to do so. For once, Allen was glad for Cross' inexplicable actions. Ren was already trying to control his laughter in his mind. Rutherford sighed with relief and was making the cross sign over his body and saying Amen.

"Call off the vow, moyashi. There must be a way," the manner of vehemence Kanda spoke with startled his white-haired lover.

Allen thought for a moment. "Hmm…I think taking a legal spouse answers…" Ren's laughing made Allen realize what he had just said. 'Crap, I should not have said that!!' Kanda's brows were furrowed in deep thought. "Moyashi…Does that mean we have to marry before we can do anything further than kissing?" Kanda's barefaced question made Allen blush.

"P-P-Please, forget what I just said!" Allen scrabbled for words.

"Why should I? If that's the only answer then it will do. I will of course be responsible for my actions."

"We haven't even done anything to merit your responsibility! It's not like I can get pregnant...Oh."

Allen just remembered Tyki's warnings. Kanda smirked in a pleased manner.

"Moyashi...You always were a bit...on the petite side. But being a reasonable man, I suppose I can expect at least a son from you."

"WHAT?!"

This time Allen sat up in utter shock and nearly toppled off the bed doing so. He never expected that Kanda, of ALL people, wanted children. With him, no less! Allen still had his doubts about getting children, especially when he was so obviously male. Tyki's explanation clarified a lot of things, but it didn't really ease Allen's worries. Allen paled when he was pushed back down onto bed, Kanda pinning him down again. "Well, it wouldn't harm you if I did a little…exploring," Kanda breathed the word out, making Allen shudder.

Though as if God answered his prayers, someone knocked at the door frantically, Krory's raspy voice drifting through. "Al…len…" Allen scrambled off the bed and opened the door, thanking Krory mentally for once again rescuing him from the most awkward of moments. To his surprise, Krory was slumped on the floor in his boxers. "Krory, what happened?!" Allen exclaimed, propping the poor man up on the wall. "Run…Five…" Was all Krory managed to say before passing out. A distant rumble brought to Allen's attention to the horror of all horrors.

"Oh no…"

The number five glinted ominously on the head of the robot that towered over him. Not as big as its previous compatriots, but still large on its own, Komurin V stared down on Allen. "Capture…Allen Walker…Must perform exami…nation…" The robot buzzed. Allen 'eeped' and bolted out of the room. "Oi, moyashi!" Kanda yelled and that was when he saw the robot going after Allen. A big ribbon was around its neck with bold letters writing, "To: Allen Walker." It was obviously Komui's handiwork.

"Komui, you bastard! I thought I said I would kill every one of your Komurin if I ever saw it!"

Allen didn't care where he ran, as long as it put distance between him and the giant metal scrap. Why, why of all things Komui gave him as present, it had to be Komurin?! He turned his head in time just to see Johnny and Reever carrying armfuls of paperwork. Unable to stop in time, Allen crashed into the two scientists. "Ouch!! What the…Argh, It's Komurin!!" Johnny yelled in horror seeing the robot of Komui's creation. An extendible hand shot out from its body and dragged Allen in with incredible speed. Allen only managed a yelp before the doors sealed. "Examination…In progress…" Komurin hummed.

Many people were soon attracted by the racket caused, including Tyki and Lenalee. "Oh dear, we're too late!" Lenalee exclaimed. They could hear Allen's muffled shrieks inside.

"What're you doing to my shirt?!! Get your hands off me! Not my boots! ……"

Silence reigned for a while, and everyone was tense with suspense. Suddenly Allen's voice cried out in sheer terror.

"Nooooo, l-let go of my belt!!!!"

Sensing that his uke was in great danger of being molested, Kanda did not hesitate to draw Mugen out and slash Komurin apart. "No!! How could you do that to my Komurin?!! It's my Christmas gift to Allen-kun!" Komui wailed.

"What Christmas gift? It's a giant perverted machine," Kanda stated crossly.

"It's not perverted!! It's supposed to strip you JUST for physical examination and THEN dress you back! I made it for Allen-kun's health!!" Komui asserted loudly.

"Then why is Krory-san almost naked?" Lenalee sighed, asking for an explanation.

"He escaped before Komurin V could dress him again!" Komui pointed out.

A cough alerted them as a figure rose from the cloud of dust. "Moyashi, are you…" Kanda's sentence halted abruptly. Everyone stared. Allen looked down at himself and resisted the urge to scream. He was in a girl's uniform!!! The miniskirt reached only his mid-thighs. The white haired boy blushed for all his worth. "What happened?!" Bak demanded to know.

"Well, Komurin V redresses the exorcist with clothes from its personal closet that I filled with spare uniforms I found. By the way, that's Lenalee's old uniform! It must've got glitches and thought Allen-kun was a girl!" The bespectacled man explained.

Tyki held in his laughter. "Uh, not to be offensive or anything Allen, but I think you've got really sexy legs." Kanda growled possessively. "Not for you to ogle at!" Allen was near the edge of losing it, wondering why when the skirt was shorter than his boxers, the boxers are still not visible? Allen gasped. Unless…

Before Allen had the chance to check, the remains of Komurin V crashed to the ground causing a great gust that blew up his miniskirt. Lenalee screamed first. Lavi fainted second. Kanda nosebled third. Even Tyki's jaw went slack. Allen's mind snapped when he discovered that he was wearing black lacy female underwear, which probably belonged to Lenalee and explained the reason she screamed. Everyone went down in gushes of blood.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!!"

Allen ran when he saw the reaction of his seme. No more perverted or lecherous, he was now a downright horny bastard for enjoying the view. Kanda staggered to his feet. "Allen, wait!! And I'll kill all you bastards for seeing that!!" Kanda threatened everyone with bodily harm before he gave chase to his very upset uke. Lenalee meanwhile was already rounding up on her brother.

"Niisan…"

While Lenalee beat the pulp out of her not-so-beloved brother now, Kanda tracked Allen back to his room, where the door was locked tight. "Moyashi...Open the door."

"Go away, Yu!"

"U-Um…Allen-kun, if I may…W-Would you like to speak to me?" Miranda stuttered. The door opened a creak, Allen balefully glaring at the Japanese before allowing Miranda entrance. "Wait, boy. Can I come in too?" Tyki asked. Allen stiffly nodded and once again locked the door.

"Kanda, while Allen-kun is getting some counselling in there, why don't you prepare his birthday present?" Lenalee whispered, "And hope he forgives you later for your utterly embarrassing conduct just now."

"I'll take your words for it," Kanda grimly answered and marched away as if he was on a mission.

"Erm…Tyki…Are you sure it's okay? After what just happened…"

"That was a fiasco, albeit a bit of a cute one…"

"Tyki!!"

"Okay, okay. The point is; that was a rather mortifying accident. This is a work of art, if I must say so myself. Thank goodness Miranda here knows how to put it on."

"I-It's not something I can be proud of! I learned it from Lenalee-chan."

"Tyki…Thank you for this present."

"It's what your mother would've wanted you to wear, eventually. Even if you were born a boy."

"I know…I know that very well."

Tyki looked at his godson, surprised. Before he had the chance to ask however, he was interrupted by cheers from the dining hall. "Happy Birthday, Allen!" Allen blinked in surprise, and his first instinct was to clutch at Tyki's shirt, seeing as he was walking behind his godfather the whole time. He peeked out from Tyki's back shyly, taking in the decorations and everyone's smiles. He was filled with happiness and was touched that everyone remembered his birthday.

"Thank you, everyone…This means a lot to me…"

"Allen-chan, don't be hiding behind T-chan now! Come on and have a look at your birthday cake! Lenalee-chan and I made it!" Jeryy exclaimed joyfully. "Go on and give them a good surprise," Tyki tapped Allen on the shoulder and gave him a little push. Allen chewed his lip in uncertainty as he presented himself to the public, dressed in Tyki's birthday and Christmas gift. It was Kanda's turn to flush first this time. The young boy was dressed in a deep red furisode decorated with the motives of violets. The black obi's surface had a sheen that was akin to pearl. Allen's fringes were clipped back with butterfly shaped clips.

"Kyaa, Allen-kun is so cute!! Just like a Japanese doll!!" Lenalee squealed with joy. Allen blushed, trying to hide his face behind the long sleeves. "U-Um…Thank you, Lenalee." "Where did you get this? A kimono at this time…" Komui asked in near amazement. Kimono makers were rare to find outside of Japan, since the Earl controlled that country. "It's his mother's belongings that were going to be his inheritance. This is what I went back to get from the house," Tyki answered.

"Allen-nii, you look very nice," Eeez came up and complimented him, Jean grinning while he stood by Eeez's side. "Thank you, Eeez," Allen replied courteously.

Jean handed him a wrapped box. "This is me and Eeez's present! Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Allen!" Allen smiled and accepted it. "Thank you, Jean. I appreciate it, both of you." Jean then grabbed Eeez's hand and ran off, both laughing happily. "I feel so abandoned…" Tyki mumbled dejectedly. His sort-of foster child...Happy with another boy...He was too young to be giving his child away to another man!!

Kanda was fast to approach the beauty tonight that was his to appreciate. "Allen…You're very beautiful tonight," the Japanese stated as he brought Allen's hand up and kissed it. Never expecting Kanda to be such a gentleman, Allen concealed his red face behind his hand. "T…Thank you, Yu…"

"Moyashi...Now that you are wearing this...I suppose it is only right to confirm beforehand," Kanda mumbled, prompting a confused look from Allen. "Now that I'm wearing this...??"

"...Don't you know? A furisode is only worn by women, but since you are wearing it now, moyashi...A furisode is a cultural and social mark that the wearer is single and available for marriage. Of course you're not single since you belong with me, so are you prepared to have me as a spouse in the future?"

If Kanda had not been asking this with a straight face, Allen would have laughed it off as a joke. Everyone was gasping with disbelief and attentions were focused on the both. Lavi was amazed at the rapid rate the red in Allen's cheeks was increasing. He now resembled a freshly broiled lobster.

"I-It's too early to talk about marriage...And we're both guys!!"

"I don't give a damn, moyashi. Will you in the future marry me or not?" Kanda demanded.

"Yu...If we could get married in the future, then yes, I would," Allen shyly answered, believing it was the best answer he could give for now. Everyone erupted into cheers at the informal sort-of proposal.

"Saa, let's get the party started now!" Jeryy exclaimed.

* * *

"Fu…"

"Tired?"

Startled, Lavi turned to look at the Noah who stood behind him. Tyki smiled a bit, holding his glass of champagne up in a toasting sign. Randomly, the redhead noted that Tyki had let his hair grow, and it looked good on the Portuguese. Remembering how their previous encounter ended, he suddenly felt embarrassed to be around the man.

"Not really...What about you?"

"It's fun. But...I wished the guys were with me," Tyki sounded a bit wistful. Lavi realized he was talking about his human friends from the train time. As far as he heard, Eeez said that they had been killed by Akuma. The Bookman felt sorry for the Noah; he must have been genuine friends with those men. Tyki was downright freaky when he fought as his black side, but his white side somehow...was more compassionate than his dark counterpart.

"It couldn't be helped, Tyki. Life is always out of our control," Lavi mused, placing his hand on Tyki's shoulder tentatively as a sympathising sign. Tyki smiled at the shorter boy, prompting a struggle between Lavi and the non-rational side of his brain that screamed about how hot Tyki looked with a smile. "I guess...The Bookman heir must've seen a lot of things," Tyki commented lightly, but his words had jolted Lavi.

'Yeah...Only wars...Forty-nine wars...'

Lavi's bitter thoughts were not known to Tyki. For every false name Lavi used, he had seen a war. As forty-nine different 'persons', he had observed forty-nine different wars. Of course, he was still a single 'persona' with forty-nine identities. As 'Lavi', it was the first time this 'persona' actively joined the war he was supposed to observe. But how much of a co-incidence was it that both Bookman and Lavi were able to become Exorcists? Was there a secret method in which a person could be converted into an Innocence user? Suddenly, the heir felt his head hurt.

"...I guess I do feel a little tired, Tyki. Good night."

The party soon ended, and the young couple left for Allen's bedroom. Once safely inside, the younger looked for a way to change into his nightclothes. Allen looked down at the furisode, and frowned a little. "Yu, can you help me? I don't know how to take this off." Kanda shook his head and smirked. "That's moyashi for you."

"Mou, Yu!" Allen pouted as Kanda approached his back to loosen the obi.

Allen stood still and occasionally lifted his arms to help Kanda remove the outer layer of his clothing. Kanda paused for a while. Allen jumped when hot breath tickled the nape of his neck as Kanda latched his lips on his neck and suckled softly. "Yu…What did I say?" Allen nearly sighed in aggravation.

"I know; I just want to do it," Kanda answered. A hand slipped inside the loose cleave of the simple cotton layer left that covered Allen, making caressing motions on his abdomen.

Allen squirmed a little; his hand placed upon Kanda's to stop it from advancing any further. "Don't…"

"What's wrong with just a little, moyashi?" Kanda muttered.

"Well, I say no and if you continue doing that I will kick you out of this room, you hear me?" Allen threatened and obediently Kanda stepped away.

The white haired boy sighed and patted on the big bed. "You can sleep with me, but don't try anything funny, or I am liable to blow your ass to kingdom come. Am I understood?" His seme nodded fervently and climbed under the sheets with his uke. Soon, Allen was fast asleep spooned against Kanda, who held him protectively. The clock silently struck twelve.

The plump Earl perked up. Road sat up, dropped Lero in the process.

He smirked.

"Ah…I see now…Allen Walker…"


	15. The Curtains Open

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura and Eyeshield 21 belongs to uh...its creator.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Curtains Open

_Choking…Breath is…stopping…_

_Water…? In water…_

_Someone is crying…_

…_Lotus, again…Yu?_

_Why are you crying, Yu?_

_Are you sad? _

_The lotus is dying…Are you sad?_

_Sad…Can't you see? Sad…For you…_

_Why won't you look here?_

_See…hope…Did you give up?_

Allen groaned softly in his sleep. Kanda's eyes snap open. "…Moyashi?"

_Ah…Lavi…_

_The fire in your hair…Cold._

_The light in your eyes…Dead._

_Are they so disgusting?_

_A Bookman's truth…Is this it?_

_Flames are burning around…_

_But it is also dying…_

_Have you given up on humanity?_

Lavi woke up to a horrifying image. Road Kamelot smiling maliciously at him.

_Tyki..._

_Help me..._

_It hurts...It hurts so much..._

_Why, Tyki...?_

_What of the Noah but live sacrifice?_

_Ah, your blood is black..._

_...And so is mine._

Something dark stirred within Tyki; it was ready to awaken.

_Carnage…So many are dying…_

_Humans…And Noah…_

_Damned souls…Lost from salvation…_

_Destruction, swallowing everything…_

_Innocence…_

_The Sin of Innocence…_

_The Sin of Human…_

_The Sin of Noah…_

_Cannot escape…_

_Losing faith…_

_In hope and humanity…_

_I am losing both._

_Earl…You were actually…_

_All must pay._

Allen's eyes open.

_Ren watched with haunted eyes._

'_It has begun.'_

_Rutherford turns to mist before him._

'_Our Judgement will start.'_

_Allen sleeps in his arms._

'_We will avenge Our loss.'_

Allen scrambled off the bed, turning to face Kanda with fearful eyes, hands over his mouth. "Moyashi, are you alright?" Kanda asked slowly. Did he have a nightmare again? Then Kanda realized something was wrong. Allen's eyes gleamed an ominous gold. He scrabbled through the kimono box, bringing out the lush furisode he previously wore and hugging it tightly. "Kaa-sama! Kaa-sama!" The younger boy was in hysterics.

Tyki woke up, skin slowly turning shades darker. A smirk grafted upon his lips. "He's here."

"What are you doing here?!"

Road giggled. "I am offering you a chance, Bookman Junior...To return to the path. To be what you once were..." Lavi was not even allowed to speak as he was engulfed in Road's dream world.

_'What are we doing here?' Lavi asked, his mind tense. _

_Road shook her head. 'You don't really listen, do you? That's not a good quality for the future Bookman. As I said...I'm going to show you who you truly are, Bookman Junior. Now...Walk down that blood and ink-smeared path once more...See for yourself...What you were, what you are...And what you should be.'_

_When the ghosts of his past, his fears all came to life...Lavi knew he was trapped in a nightmare._

The door flew open, Bookman and Komui rushing in. "What happened?! We heard a great noise…" Komui trailed off looking at Allen crouching on the floor like some cornered animal. Kanda tried approaching him, but Bookman held a hand before the swordsman. "So…It has begun."

"What has?" Komui asked slowly.

Bookman looked back at him, expression grave. "Rutherford has so kindly informed me of this situation. Walker is not himself right now. His Noah persona has awakened."

"Don't come near me!! You're contaminated…Fouled…It's so hard to breathe…In such a stench…" Allen was gasping for air. "Moyashi…Allen, can't you recognize me?!" Kanda yelled.

Allen's golden eyes stared at him from the crevices of his fingers. "How ugly…Humans are so ugly…Dirty…Until I want to kill them…" Then Allen began giggling agitatedly. "Hehe…Hahaha!!! Yes, yes!!! I'll kill!! I'll kill them all!! I'll save this world, save it from these unclean parasites! I'll destroy these incompetent creatures that taint this earth! God decreed it…And I will obey it!"

"Goodness, Rutherford. You shouldn't start cursing at every human in sight."

Komui froze at this silky voice. He didn't even bother turning around to address the man. "Tyki."

Tyki smirked as he walked past the bespectacled man. "I'm honoured that you remember me." Kanda was extremely wary of this Tyki, now that he was in his dark form. Allen smiled brightly at the presence of another Noah, holding his arms out to Tyki. The taller Noah scooped Allen into his arms. "Godfather, you're here…" Allen's eyelids grew heavy as he finally relaxed in his arms. Tyki nodded thoughtfully, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. Kanda growled, forced to witness this display of affection. Allen pulled Tyki down and whispered something into his ears before finally losing consciousness.

Tyki grinned widely, Allen hanging limply like a rag doll in his arms. "I'll be taking the lad now." A sea of Teases burst forth from his shadows, clouding everyone's view.

"Damn!"

Kanda cursed, reaching for Mugen by the bed. From the moving darkness, a hand shot out and caught Komui's wrist. Startled, Komui was dragged out of the confusion into the hallway, and saw that his rescuer was none other than Tyki. "What do you want with Allen-kun?" The Chinese man demanded.

"Rather…It's what my godson wants with me. He has ordered me to take you three to Japan," the Portuguese Noah drawled as they ran. "Three?" Komui echoed.

As soon as those words left his lips, Miranda and Krory each came from opposite sides of a cross junction of the corridors, a Tease accompanying them. "K-Komui-san?!" Miranda stuttered in disbelief.

"What has happened to Allen?!" Krory asked in concern.

"Allen? Rutherford is just tired, from all the pain he's forced to see, and the tears he had shed," Tyki answered all softly and gently.

"Is it…The memories of the Noah?" Komui asked quietly.

"I like your intelligence…It'll get you killed faster than you warrant one day," The shorter man replied with a slightly acidic tone to his voice.

"Another man once said that to me," Komui answered with a voice too light for his liking.

"…I would like to meet that man one day," Tyki replied right before he jumped into the gate Allen made before he passed out. Komui was determined to see everything through and made sure they all would be alright. This foolish determination…Was probably his own obligation to be an adult who could protect the child.

Hardly anyone noticed when Lavi approached the group, his steps soundless, and his eyes lightless. Kanda was the first to see Lavi coming and he thought Lavi would be a good companion in helping him bring Allen back. "Oi, baka usagi! Get over here! That natural perm bastard just kidnapped moyashi!" To his surprise, Lavi showed no reaction.

"…Lavi? Oi, Lavi!" Kanda lightly shook his shoulders. Lavi put a hand over Kanda's, and pried it away. He began walking at a calm and slow pace following after Bookman, who was about to go into the gate as wel. Kanda stared in disbelief after Lavi. "Wait, what the hell is wrong with you?!" The Japanese demanded, pulling on his uniform as he spoke. Lavi paused in his steps. Slowly, almost painfully he turned to his friend.

"……Nothing is wrong with 'me'. There is no 'me'. I am only…'Lavi'. The forty-ninth name…The future Bookman."

Bookman watched the confrontation quietly.

"What are you talking about?! You're the same, aren't you?!" Kanda stated, wanting to grab Lavi's collar and shake him, but Lavi snatched his wrist beforehand.

"'I'…am different from humans. They are an imbecilic race. 'I' am 'Lavi', but 'Lavi' is not 'me'." The redhead then let Kanda's hand fall to his side and walked away.

In frustration, Kanda slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn…What the hell is going on?!"

"…Are you not coming with us? We will pursue them," Bookman asked.

"...What happened? First, moyashi gets kidnapped. Now, the rabbit has become...unlike him. You are his master. You should know," Kanda demanded answers.

Bookman looked at Kanda straight in the eyes.

"…He was never meant for emotions. They are only hindrance. Once, you would have understood that fact."

"…What do you mean?"

"We of the Bookman clan are only observers of this war. Our job is to record everything. We are only here by chance."

Kanda glared at the old man.

"We have no need for hearts."

When Allen opened his eyes, the first person who came into view was Tyki. "…Tyki?" His voice carried the slightest caution, his godfather being in his dark form. Tyki grinned at his conscious precious cargo. "How are you feeling?"

Allen clutched at his head, grimacing. "Bad…My head hurts…" The white haired boy curled into a tight ball, rocking himself in self-comfort as flashes of painful, agonizing memories flooded his mind. Holding back fresh tears, he slowly turned to Tyki. "It's so…terrible. History is twisted…!! Everything…Everything is ugly!!" Allen yelled in slight hysteria. Memories ingrained into the DNA of the Noah, it was an unavoidable truth.

The cruelty of humans.

The birth of Innocence.

And the downfall of all that was alive.

"……What did we do to deserve it?" Allen muttered in sudden calmness, a hint of bitterness flavouring his tone. Tyki smiled cynically at Allen's poorly hidden despair. "We tried to wipe out Mankind. Why do we not deserve it?"

"We were played as utter fools by God…And even now, His voice no longer resonates within our minds," the young general vehemently declared.

"We are no longer the Noah we used to be, Rutherford."

The youngest Child, Rutherford was filled with a barrage of emotions foreign to his tender heart, and it tore at his heart so, these vile memories he would never have wanted. Once trapped in Allen's mind, he had the memories for as long as he could remember, and yet somehow only now at his awakening did he realize how utterly repulsive were his genetic inheritance. Tyki seemed to understand what Rutherford thought.

"We have realized now…That we are Human before Apostle. We were already destined to suffer with the rest of humanity. And yet all of us chase the old dreams with a fervour…To gain God's grace once more," Tyki murmured quietly.

"God's grace…? Hah," Rutherford mocked, "God was the one who cursed us to suffer in this imbecilic existence, what more can He ask of us? To crawl back to Him on our knees, humbled and disgraced by our sins? We, Noah and Mankind, the humanity, have all been born of the creations that God made to be in his likeness. If we were fools enough to be sinners, then doesn't that mean that God is just as foolish as the rest of us?"

The taller Noah laughed darkly, taking Rutherford's hand up and kissing it. "Your blasphemous words will earn you an eternity in hell."

Rutherford merely chuckled. "Your implications amuse me so, Godfather. I am still a mortal who will die and leave this face of hell one day."

"U-Um, Allen-kun?" A meek voice called out. Miranda was awkwardly half-hidden by a cluster of bamboo. Rutherford smiled kindly. He rather liked Miranda and her Innocence, abiding by the law of time so helplessly, wondering with great admiration how she could stand strong against the cruel constrict of her own cross, returning death to people she had talked to, shared time with, laughed with together. How strong Miranda must be to be able to still strive for the future after the pains.

Miranda learned that she could not turn back time, and if she were to take time away from someone, that someone disappears, because time is the proof of your existence, no matter how short. Giving time to someone was hope. If one had time at his hands, even the past could be changed if he so wished it…But only the physical past that has bore testament to the present, not the aches their heart carried. That was the only thing Miranda could do with the time she took from the Akuma, to heal the scars that bleed red, but nothing else. And she knows it so, deep down inside.

"Yes, Lady? How can I be of service to you?" Rutherford asked gently. This human deserved his kindness.

Miranda seemed to notice that the boy standing before her was not Allen, but she made no sign of acknowledging it. "How are you feeling?"

Rutherford frowned a little. "At the moment…Absolutely lousy."

Miranda panicked, asking, "W-What?! Are you hurt anywhere?! Can I help you?! What should I do?!!" The white haired apostle laughed a little. "Do not worry, Lady. I am not physically harmed. I just feel a little dissatisfied," the pure Noah answered. Krory and Komui came into view next right behind Miranda.

"Allen, glad to see that you're awake. We've swept the perimeter and for the moment there are no Akuma around," Krory reported.

"Thank you for the hard work, Baron. Without further ado, let us proceed to the Mikazuki," Allen declared as he walked, his cloak sweeping in a grand motion behind him. The boy wore a satirical smile as he gracefully thread through the forest leading his team. "Is it nearby here?" Komui asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I directed the gate to open nearby," Rutherford answered, "Mikazuki is only one of the very few places left in Japan that offers sanctuary to humans. It has been for quite some time…"

"That is to say…You can access the memory of Allen who has been here before?" The bespectacled man asked further. Rutherford assessed Komui.

"…Smart choice of words. That is partly true. Allen's memories of travelling this land, staying in the Mikazuki, all of it I can see…But sir, you're a scientist, aren't you? Do you know why parents often talk to their unborn child?" Komui blinked in confusion at the unexpected question. "Well, it's said that it will be so that the child will be able to grow up well, though there isn't any scientific proof of it."

Rutherford smiled brilliantly at his answer. "Children are able to remember what their parents say to them, you know? All the dreams I grant Allen while he sleeps…All of them are memories of our parents, before we were born…And I will not allow Allen to wake while I remain here, because he will be even more sad than he is now…Who would not be, returning to their place of birth?" The young boy stated softly.

Miranda clapped a hand over her mouth. "Your place of birth?! You mean to say…This place; Mikazuki…Is the place you were born?"

The white haired boy's smile took on a soft yet sinister edge.

"True, Lady…Before it became known as Mikazuki…Welcome I bid you, to the house of Mugetsu, the late head of the Japanese Noah Clan."

The building that came into view was nothing short of magnificent.

Tall walls surrounded the compound, its gates open to a stone path leading up to a traditional mansion of impressive outside décor. The garden done in Zen style was beautiful, and the building seemed like it had not grown a day older, yet an air of antiquity hung about it. Miranda swallowed hard, walking with such great care as she was slightly intimidated and afraid she might just do something which could completely ruin this whole place. "Such silence…" Krory noted with wariness. His Innocence was docile though, marking that there was currently no danger. "If nothing has changed since these fifteen years…Then I will assume that only…"

"Aaahhh!!!!!!"

A shout alerted them.

A short young boy with spiky brunette hair pointed at Rutherford and looked very shocked. "Y-You are…Rutherford-sama? Is that really…you?" The boy approached them slowly, watching the general's golden eyes gleam. "Sena, you've become sharper in the last two years," Rutherford noted with an amused smile. The boy named Sena blushed brightly with a bashful smile. "Rutherford-sama, when you came here two years ago as Allen-sama, Marian-sama told us you didn't know a thing about your heritage. So how…?"

A hand settled on the soft spikes as another man came out from the mansion.

"Silly. Counting this year, Rutherford-sama is already sixteen years of age," the redhead said.

Sena's blush grew at his own blunder. "Right, the Awakening! Oh, and Marian-sama and Lulubell-sama are expecting you all!"

"Master Cross I know of…But Lulubell…? Akaba." Rutherford questioned softly. Akaba pushed up his glasses. "Master Cross is...extracting information from her."

"I see. Well, please have a meal prepared for my team. We will have our meeting there and…gather everyone there as well. It's been a while since I've last seen them all," Rutherford ordered. "With pleasure," Akaba retreated after that.

"Sena…I have a special task for you. I think I shall have extra guests arriving soon. Can you please just go wander around the forest and wait for them?" The general asked, to which Sena nodded enthusiastically and ran off.

"Is it alright to let that boy go alone?" Komui asked.

"Yes it is, after all, he is an Akuma. He can take care of himself."

"An Akuma?!"

"The servants of this house are all Akuma. Only…they're not," Rutherford answered, entering the mansion meant to be his home, everyone else tagging along. Tyki seemed to be very comfortable as well, in blissful silence as he strode beside Allen, taking off their shoes in respect to the home. Krory was in great admiration of the abode, its brilliant grace suiting his tastes very well. "What do you mean?"

"They don't have souls attached to them. They were the Count-sama's first Akuma prototype. But…It had too many flaws to be a good killing machine," Rutherford answered.

"What kind of flaws?" Miranda asked meekly.

"First, they were made with their own bodies and their own souls. They were semi-organic, taking time to be healed from injuries. Lastly…they were still able to feel. They knew guilt, anger and sadness…"

"So Mugetsu-sama took us in before the Earl disposed of us," another voice answered.

Rutherford smiled at the blonde newcomer. "Kazuki, how are you?" The guy grinned. "Maybe a little messed up. Got involved in a brawl with a level three last week. We got you guys a room to stay in while dinner's cooking."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I think I'll be staying here for a few days, so can you prepare for me…Six more rooms?" The boy asked. "Sure, but you know…Be careful of the side dishes…Kakei's cooking that tonight," Kazuki whispered, eliciting a slight giggle from him. "Okay, I'll be sure to note that," Rutherford replied and walked down the corridor towards their resting room.

"Cross, your student is here," Lulubell stated softly.

"I know," Cross gruffly answered her. Lulubell ran a hand over the cross mark over his right eye. She licked the stray droplet of blood from it. "Are you going back anytime soon?" The red haired general asked. "I'll go soon…I don't feel like facing that little boy who's sure to come after him," the blonde woman answered.

"Hah…Coming and going fast has always been your style," Cross said, but no contempt was in his voice.

"That goes for the both of us," Lulubell reprimanded. "You never kiss me anymore."

Cross smirked, touching her lips with his fingers. "Who would know when you put poison on them?"

Lulubell's eyes narrowed. "You doubt my faith in you, as usual."

"I never doubt a woman who comes into my bed willingly. I only wonder…if you did come willingly," Cross whispered.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"…Guess not."

"Kuso, where can they be?!" Kanda cursed as he moved along the forest. "Don't be so angry now, Kanda. It won't help with anything," Tiedoll told his pupil, Bookman and his heir Lavi following behind. The party of four stopped all of a sudden, when they spotted a short boy with brunette spikes wandering ahead of them. "Who goes there?" Tiedoll hailed, and caught his attention. The boy perked up at their uniforms.

"Ah, you must be Rutherford-sama's extra guests. I am Sena, a servant of the house of the late Mugetsu. It's very good to see you again, Kanda-bocchama," Sena bowed in respect.

Kanda could only look confused. "I don't know you," he bluntly stated. The General pulled Sena aside kindly and whispered into his ears. Sena's eyes widen in surprise, and hurriedly nodded at Tiedoll's words. "I'm sorry for the hold up. I'll lead you to the mansion now," Sena said after he finished listening to Tiedoll.

"Wait. How can we really trust you?" Bookman asked. "He has my vouch," Tiedoll answered the short old man with a rather careless smile.

Sena in response smiled brightly. "This way please!"

As they were lead through droves of trees, Kanda cast a glance back at Lavi in silent concern. Despite the rocky nature of their so-called friendship, Kanda thought of Lavi to be a dependable existence. It was not in Lavi's nature to be deathly quiet. With blank eyes watching, chest barely moving from breathing, steps making no more sound than a cat prowling in the dark, Lavi was being what he was not. Was what Bookman said true? If it was, Kanda dearly felt like kicking Lavi's ass. For keeping them in the dark about this, and much more. Allen would be so sad if he found out. He was left with no more time to dwell on it, as they arrived at a traditional Japanese mansion. Sena ran off towards a rather large room, before kneeling at the entrance with much respect. "Rutherford-sama, Marian-sama, I have brought the other guests."

"Let them in."

Sena slid the door open and graciously moved away as to allow Tiedoll's party entrance. Kanda suppressed a shudder at the utter familiarity of tradition that had been abandoned so long ago. The variety of people in the room was…Slightly alarming. Cross sat at the head of the table, bottles of wine on the table. Allen, or rather Rutherford sat on his right, nursing a cup of green tea. On Allen's other side it was empty, as was the seats opposite. Krory sat next to the empty seat with Miranda by his side. A blonde cackling with a low voice sat behind Cross in a corner polishing guns. Another blonde with a cross scar on his forehead stood beside the former. At the other end of the room was a white haired kid sitting on the floor looking bored with a redhead strumming a guitar quietly. A man with sharp eyes beckoned to Sena, who closed the door and sat with him. Komui and Tyki sat next to each other across Krory and Miranda.

Cross frowned as he came face-to-face with Tiedoll, who sat at the other end of the table. "What are you doing here?" Tiedoll smiled in reply, albeit it was a little strained. "Why, can't I come to crash your little party?"

"Take a seat, please," Rutherford called to the three standing exorcists. Lavi mutedly sat across Rutherford while Kanda sat beside Allen as Bookman had occupied the seat next to his heir. "You know I don't like you butting into my business," the redhead general answered, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Tiedoll seemed to be taking it all in stride, and Kanda would've been amazed that someone can actually tick off his master if not for the fact that something was wrong with almost everyone he knew.

"And who was the one who have always been asking my help?" Tiedoll shot back.

"Well, who was the one eternally indebted to me?" Cross retorted.

He smirked in satisfaction when Tiedoll didn't answer. But it was quickly wiped away when the art loving general said, "I came because I was worried for my son-in-law." Cross' eye darted towards Rutherford, who looked surprised for a fraction of a second before the younger one picked up a paper napkin, on which he had scribbled, "I'm not married."

"Well, I hope this bunch of…brats you brought can keep a secret, or I'll kill them all before you can draw the Earl," the foreboding general stated. Kanda narrowed his eyes at him, distracted when a howl of laughter came from the blonde who had been tending to his possessions.

"Kekeke, you can always let me pull the trigger Cross."

"Hiruma-san, that's not a kind thing to say!" Sena disapproved immediately. "He's always been like this, Sena. I'm right, aren't I Kakei?" Kazuki stated. The sharp-eyed young man nodded.

"Let's cut the bull and get straight to the point," the kid sitting on the floor said. "Riku, do watch the usage of your words. It is not harmonious with the rest of us," Akaba advised.

"What Riku said is right. Care to stop playing around…General?" Rutherford asked quietly. Cross smirked at the audacity of his pupil.

"I see you've finally grown up a little, you foolish student. Let's start from basics, Rutherford. What the hell are you doing still taking over the body?" "I'm doing my duties in protecting Allen's fragile mental state." The silver eyes betrayed no lies.

"You know he's stronger than that, Rutherford. Let him out, and let him hear for himself what I have to say."

Rutherford bit his lips in a moment of uncertainty, but relented. The change was startlingly obvious though he did nothing, for Allen was now looking bewilderedly at all the occupants in the dining room, his body trembling a little from the change. "…Master, what is it that you require me for?" Allen asked quietly, not lifting his gaze to meet anybody as he had held it down to his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"You dumb student, take this," Cross said and shoved a cup of warm sake in his face. Allen's expression contorted into horror and it was no big surprise, really. "W-What?! But Master, you NEVER let me touch alcohol! Are you plotting something?!"

"This is for finally graduating from a portion of stupidity you have. Now drink it before I shove it up your ass," Cross threatened. Allen made to quickly take the cup and sipped a little. "First of all, don't any one of you interrupt me. Second, I'll kill any one who tries. Last, I'll castrate any one who touches the dumb pupil of mine," Cross established. Poor Allen choked at the mention while Kanda looked irritated.

"Don't give me that look, you brat," Cross looked pointedly at Kanda, "I saved your sorry ass."

Tiedoll looked alarmed at the mention. "Cross, he doesn't know!"

"Why? Keeping secrets lately, Tiedoll? I thought that was my job," Cross lazily stated as he downed another cup of wine.

"What're you both talking about?" Kanda asked gruffly. He HATED the idea of being kept in the dark. Cross smirked and nodded towards Sena. Sena looked surprised, before he turned to Kanda. "It may have been a good thing that you did not remember me, Kanda-bocchama. I miss your childish smiles." That sentence caused Kanda to choke now, and Allen to look mildly interested. Kanda, with a childish smile?

"You were such a young boy forced to live in terror and protection from the Earl…And still so sweet and kind. It's really regrettable to see you frowning now. Even in your young age you were already a conformer of the Innocence. Mugetsu-sama knew that the Earl will not let that fact go. He tried his best to shelter your clan with his influence."

"Cross knew about your being a conformer through him," Kakei added. Allen let out a soft gasp. He had never heard of such a thing from Cross. Kanda was already wide eyed, not a word from him.

"You came often around here because only Sena and I would play with you. The other children of your clan didn't like you because you were 'special'. Of course, Sena being Sena babies you with much affection and love. Katherine-sama took care of you like you were her own too," Riku informed. Allen immediately stiffened at the mention of his late mother. Kanda was very confused. He lived long as a very bitter person, and darkness has overshadowed his past. He barely could remember anything of his past, not even fragments of it. The only thing he could recall was his curse and his katana.

Akaba started with his own narration as well. "It isn't surprising that you cannot remember. You were only a wee lad of three. You were very fond of staying with Katherine-sama, patting her round stomach. Reminds me of the way you did, Tyki." Tyki flushed a little and grinned. "I couldn't help it. I was going to be a big brother…Well, a godfather now. I was excited."

"Heh, you were fascinated when you found out that babies came from stomachs, kiddo," Kazuki chuckled at the rather mortified look Kanda had now. Allen was also quite taken aback, that Kanda had known about his existence even before he was born.

Hiruma had an evil smile. "You fuckin' brat. How dare you forget me? I was THE one who taught you how to draw a sword, grasp it, swing it…How to fight for your bloody self and you dare forget?!" Sena hurriedly went to restrain Hiruma as he let loose a round on his machinegun.

"What happened then?"

Lavi finally spoke. The atmosphere suddenly became heavy in the room to the point where Miranda felt choked. She lightly squeezed Krory's hand for comfort. He returned the grasp, reassuring the younger woman. "It was comforting, seeing that hope is still here in Japan. The kiddo became quite a member of the family, always coming and staying over here. He even made Katherine-sama promise to marry Rutherford-sama to him should she give birth to a daughter," Kazuki stated with a small smile.

Allen blushed a little at the revelation while Kanda was decidedly bashing himself for being unable to remember anything, but what they said was slowly stirring the dark recesses of his mind. He shifted a little restlessly, willing his memory to come back faster. The sentence however, was punctuated by a sob from Sena. Hiruma frowned, and gathered the petite brunette into his arms. Riku shuffled over and started patting his head gently.

"Not long after you were born, Rutherford-sama, Mugetsu-sama and Katherine-sama had left to see the Earl. Their first and only child, the Noah family's hope…Born with the Innocence. They called for Mana-sama to look after you. And if should anything ever happen to them…He should take you away and run for it," Akaba explained. "It was about a week when Mana-sama and Kanda-bocchan looked after you…Before _the_ news came to us," Kakei added coldly in unwanted reminiscence.

_Kazuki and Riku had suddenly came rushing in the room, where Kanda, Mana, Sena and newborn Rutherford was sleeping peacefully in his crib. "Sena, I need you to pack anything and everything the baby and Mana need for a long journey. Mana, please make sure Rutherford-sama is properly wrapped up in his blankets. Akaba and Kakei are preparing the coach. Hiruma's gone ahead to clear the path of any Akuma."_

_Sena stared up in horror, while Kanda looked confused. He had been paying attention to the sleeping baby. "J-Jyuumonji-kun…? No, it can't be…"_

_Kazuki's head hung low. "It's true. Katherine-sama and Mugetsu-sama are no longer…alive. The Earl has seen to that._" _His voice was thick and bitter with resentment. Mana immediately looked alert, and took to tending to Rutherford. Sena broke down into sobs, Riku moving to comfort him quickly. Kanda froze when he heard Kazuki's words. "What's going on? What do you mean, not alive? Are they gone too, like tou-sama and kaa-sama?" _

"_I'm sorry, kiddo…" _

_Sena hurriedly packed everything with Riku's help. Kanda turned towards them, alarmed as Mana held up Rutherford and started for the door. Swiftly his small hand grabbed the edge of Mana's coat. "Where are you taking hime?" The young boy demanded. "Away, where he will be safe," Mana answered kindly. Kanda's grasp did not relent. _

"_I'm coming with hime."_

"_I'm sorry, but you can't. I cannot risk bringing you along," Mana replied softly, feeling guilty that he had to part the young boy from his newfound companion. "You can't take hime away from me!" Even as a child, Kanda was stubborn. Kazuki hauled Kanda around the waist and held him firmly. "Mana, go while you can. I'll handle kiddo here." Mana nodded apologetically as he took the baby away, Kanda struggling to be free. Sena only watched them go with tears in his eyes, Riku patting him on his back soothingly. _

"That was the last we saw of you, Rutherford-sama. Kanda-sama continued to come to us, we being his true companions. The Earl knew nothing yet of his Innocence, but not for long. Three years later, the Kanda clan was wiped out," Akaba stated grimly. "It was I who called for Marian-sama to come and take you away. When I found you, embittered and cursed by her…I knew you had to get out while you still had a chance," Sena spoke through his now quiet sniffles.

"That was when Tiedoll came to take you in, fuckin' brat. Cross was too far in Europe to come in time, so he sent Tiedoll who had been in Nepal to go look for you," Hiruma finished the story.

Tiedoll only nodded in confirmation when Kanda looked at his master questioningly. "So you see, you owe me one too. Now down to business. Dumb pupil, are you giving in to the Urge?" Cross bluntly asked.

Allen immediately looked alert. "I…nearly did. I said very cruel and appalling things to people important to me. The pain drove me mad with grief…I was just too sad…At the Truth. It's so far from what I had grown up with…But I don't want to give in to the Urge. I won't. People who give in to it are very sorrowful people," Allen gave Tyki a covert glance as he said so. "So you know, dumb pupil. On your Awakening itself you have fought and won against it. I'll coin it as a little impressive. Especially when you're Grief," Cross stated in a satisfied tone.

"…Was Mana one of them too? A Noah who won over the Urge?" Allen asked quietly. "No...Mana is Noah-related, but not a Noah. However, the Earl didn't quite remember that fact." Cross flippantly answered.

"The Earl...He keeps forgetting and remembering things at random times," Tyki muttered. Allen looked at Tyki with a sympathetic smile. "The Earl is a very sad man, Tyki. All Noah are…Especially Skin." A few stray tears escaped him.

"O-Oh, that's strange…"

He hastened to wipe them away, but Tyki stopped him. Tyki smiled ironically that it would be him to use these words when he was never as compassionate as her or the boy before him. "Even Noah can cry. It's never too late to mourn for him." Allen forced his tears back gallantly. It was not that he didn't feel the loss of a family; though it was a wonder that the Noah now came to him naturally as family; but he had been crying too much.

"It's okay, I've been a big baby lately," Allen said wryly. "What else are you going to tell us, Master?"

"That you're still too much a brat to be of any use to me," Cross stated in a crisp tone which left nothing for argument. To everyone's surprise, Allen only nodded slightly in compliance. After all, out of the occupants of the room, only he and Tiedoll knew how inhumanely strong Cross was.

Allen could barely believe Hevlaska's prediction that he was the Destroyer of Time when his Master seemed far more suited for the title.

"In the future, carry Tim around you at all times. You will definitely need him. It seems too early to say this to you, but you dumb pupil; weak as you are, you are the hope that will carry us on."

At Cross sudden statement, Allen blushed with pride and joy. Kanda scowled at that look. "Oh? Is that because he is the Noah saviour, or because he is destined to destroy the Count?" Tyki asked cynically. Cross glared at him. "Both, you brat. Don't you dare speak to me in that tone when you have failed to conquer your own Urge." Tyki sulked and turned back to his own food.

"…Don't you dare die on me, Cross," Komui finally spoke from all the silence. Cross looked at the bespectacled man, the frown on his face ebbing away to an unreadable emotion. "What would be the consequences then, Komui?" Cross asked mockingly. Komui glared at him, fists unconsciously clenching.

"You are an absolute idiot, Cross!! An incorrigible, complete, utter, unreliable, womaniser drunkard of a bastard!! You know what I'm talking about!! Fine, go ahead and be an idiot!! See if I care!"

Everyone stared at the bespectacled genius of a scientist. No one had ever seen Komui snap like that. Cross must mean something to Komui if the Chinese man could lose his cool over him. Miranda suddenly jumped up, head whipping in the direction of the door. "Cross is always annoying others," a sing-song voice called out as the shoji slid open. Road Kamelot stepped into the room, grinning as she carried Lero. "A-llen-!!!" The young girl glomped the sitting young general, snuggling up against him. Kanda snarled aloud and slammed his hand down to the table. "Get away from him!"

Lavi's fingers twitched a bit at her presence, but he did not react any more.

Allen smiled at Road, patting her head softly. "Yu, it's unbecoming to be rude to a child," the white haired boy softly chided. "Allen, you didn't tell me you were family! How could you?" The little girl purred, holding on to Allen tightly.

"I didn't have the time; I've been quite busy being a general after all," he answered kindly. Kanda growled, and stormed out of the room. He wasn't going to watch that little prat flirt with his moyashi! Lavi continued observing without a word. Bookman instead of watching the situation however, was watching his heir.

'How strong is your resolve, Lavi? I am old, and cannot change my ways anymore, but you…'

"We're a bit busy today, Road. Can you come back another day? I promise I'll play with you then," Allen coaxed. "But I just came," Road pouted.

"Be a good girl and listen to me, Road. You know I feel bad that I can't play with you too," the white haired exorcist answered calmly. "Aww…Okay. But promise you'll play with me the next time I come?" the female Noah fawned over her new brother. Komui saw out of the corner of his eye that Tyki was stiff with apprehension at the sight of Road. He knew that this meant the Earl will know about Tyki's betrayal.

Miranda was trying to quell her shaking, desperately trying not to break down. The whispers of Road's voice within her mind shook the foundations of her determination to hold herself up in front of everyone. She knew something she should not have, and Road knew she knew. The moment Road stepped within the boundaries of the mansion, Miranda had discovered Road's greatest secret. She had activated Time Record, and put up a barrier as a security in case Akuma should ever come; but instead…A Noah came. As Road's time made itself visible to Miranda, she had touched a truth that no one knew. And Road was taunting her about it.

"Goodbye, Allen!!" Road called out as she went out to the porch, opening Lero.

"Road, can you keep this a secret from the Earl? I'd like to surprise him by meeting him myself," Allen asked, smile never wavering.

"Of course, Allen! Anything for my family," Road answered with an uncanny sincerity.

"And Allen? Do look after Tyki…He worries me the most."

"I will, Road. I do love you all very much."

"I'm glad to hear that, Allen. I love you lots too."

Everyone watched the bizarre exchange in between Allen and Road as the girl left.

Miranda let out the breath that she had been unconsciously holding in, beads of sweat rolling down her temple. "Miranda, are you alright?!" Krory exclaimed in worry the moment Miranda's body lapsed against his. "Is something wrong?" Komui asked in shock that she would have such an extreme reaction to the departure of Road.

"S-She…" Miranda's wide eyes focused on Allen, her pupils dilated into cat-like slits. "Did Road do something to you?" Allen asked, his concern evident. Miranda shook her head wildly.

"No…She's…Her true form…" Miranda gasped out, her sight unable to wander from Allen's. "You saw Road's true form?" Tyki's voice held slight disbelief. Her true form was knowledge privy to the Earl only…How was it that this female exorcist was able to find out?

Krory lifted the frail figure in his arms gently. "I'm sorry, but I think we should let her rest first," the vampire-like exorcist stated firmly. "Of course, Krory. You both may leave," Allen granted his permission. "As for Tyki and Komui-san, they'll…"

"Komui is staying with me," Cross interrupted quickly. Allen stared at his master in surprise. "…I think it is imperative to let the man himself decide," Bookman injected his opinion. Both Noah turned to the Chinese man, who was wearing an impenetrable mask. Allen was impressed by the degree of blankness in Komui's expression. "Of course...I will remain with Cross," he spoke in a voice which commanded power. Even Bookman was tempted to think Komui had used his Innocence in creating that effect, but that was not the case.

"Would you mind leading me to my room then, Sena-kun?" Tiedoll asked quietly. The affairs of the heart were often best left to be dealt with by the parties involved. "Of course, General Tiedoll! Excuse me, Bookman, but would you like me to guide you to your room too?" Sena quipped in a respectful manner. Hiruma stood up. "I'll go with you, fuckin' chibi." Bookman slowly rose to his feet. The four of them left the room. Riku and Kakei cleared the table. Lavi stood up and made for the door.

Tyki, the dark side of him, had finally noticed that Lavi's existence was as weak as a wisp of smoke in the night. Something had changed within the Bookman heir and despite being the darker side that he is, Tyki felt something akin to concern for that which had become fond to his white side.

"Lavi...Nice to meet you again in this form."

"...What do you want, Noah?"

"Isn't that a bit cold, Lavi? What's up with you?" Tyki tried to pry.

"You talk of 'Lavi'. But I am not 'Lavi'. I am the one who will become Bookman. Lavi is only my forty-ninth alias. We are the clan with no true name. A name is a proof of existence, and it leaves a mark in history. We Bookmen are not allowed that stain to our duty. We live only to observe and record history. We cannot be a part of it."

"...Alas...It has come to this, has it? Are you not human, Lavi? Do you not feel compassion for them?" Tyki baited, wanting to know if this darker Lavi held any contempt for the human race.

"Humans are a pathetic race."

And indeed he held contempt. Tyki was almost impressed, but his white side had begun stirring restlessly at the strange change within Lavi. Mentally, the dark side promised to find out what had happened with the heir of Bookman.

"In all the history, men always warred and destroyed each other. They're foolish, and they deserve what they get. We Bookman are elite, and different from those idiotic people. And you, Noah, must feel the same too," Lavi mused, a certain poison in his voice that crept up Tyki's back. The Noah licked his lips in anticipation. This...black Lavi was certainly cold-blooded in many aspects, and for the dark side...That greatly aroused him.

"Why, I had no idea that you shared these sentiments. How come you are on the other side?"

"Fair play, Noah. We can't always be observing from the other side now...No matter which side we take...We are never allies, just observers. Excuse me, for I need my rest," Lavi curtly ended the conversation and was about to leave when Tyki called out again.

"I have a message from my white side. He says...To have faith within the path you want to walk on."

Lavi paused for a moment, but later moved on as if he had not heard him. Tyki smirked, his interest in Lavi increasing. He did not notice Allen collapsing into a heap on the floor, having overheard their conversation.

'_Allen…Do you want to rest with me?' Rutherford gestured for the boy, who crawled willingly into his awaiting embrace._

'_Rutherford, we hurt so much. How was it that I was able to make it this far?' Allen asked quietly._

'_Because you're too thick to have noticed then, filled with self-righteous ideals,' Ren answered tartly._

'_But...my sweet young one. If you fulfil those ideals, then it will become truth that no one can deny,' Ren's voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he kissed Allen's forehead._

_Allen perked at the sting of familiarity._

'…_Mana…?'_

_Rutherford closed a hand over his eyes. 'Sleep, Allen. We will do our best to protect you in your time of need,'_

An indulgent smirk appeared on his lips as his monocle flared to life, rotating and pinpointing all Akuma it could find in the vicinity. Ren let out a low chuckle. "It's time to hunt."


	16. Indulgence

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura and Eyeshield 21 belongs to its creator.

From here onwards it's heavily mixed with the manga.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Indulgence

"It's the second night, and still there's much more to destroy."

Ren was sitting by himself on one of the many rooftops of the exotic houses in Japan. His monocle rotated in a languid pace as was his attitude. Even if he closed his hands over his ears, Ren could hear the screams and the unbidden cries of help from the slowly rotting souls trapped in mechanical bodies. How the innocent suffer. "Well, only more to save then," he spoke to himself, but the two other entities in his mind heard him very well. Neither Ren not Rutherford allowed Allen to control his body while he was in Japan, for the very existence of the Akuma tortured him so. Ren had explained it to Allen.

'_Why won't you let me go?! I have to talk and understand him! Yu…I'm so foolish. I love him, but I hardly understand him at all. Do I even really know him…?' Allen was beginning to waver in his mind. Rutherford sighed; how deeply has his alternate self been hurt by his selfish lover. And in turn, it hurt him and Ren as well. It was only natural since they shared the same heart. 'I won't allow the stupidity to continue. You will not speak to that ponytail bastard,' Ren cruelly put his foot down._

'_And it's not your fault. You know him better than he knows you. We cannot let Kanda be selfish anymore. He always expects your apology and forgiveness. No more,' Rutherford staked his agreement as well._

'_Then what about Master? He wasn't there by accident, was he? The day Mana died…The day he found me…Mana brought him to me! I need to know, I need to ask Master many things!' Allen demanded. He wondered wryly if this was what it truly meant to be opposing your own thoughts._

'_Listen to me, sweetheart. Cross will know to tell you. But for now, you must stay in here. Do you remember when you stayed at the Asia Headquarters? How I acted up even though there were no Akuma nearby?' Ren asked quietly. '…Yes, I do,' Allen answered him obediently. Ren was so much more subdued than when Allen first realized his existence. Vaguely the young one speculated if Ren actually could tire like a physical being. _

'_This time, it is worse. You are in a land where nine out of ten are Akuma. Although I am the curse, this is only my form of containing the darkness of the curse. I have no way of controlling it myself. The darkness controls me instead. If I become mad, then it is because of the darkness growing within me, and I will hurt you whether I like it or not. And this time, the pain will be worse. You will be spared no rest, no peace, no mercy. Their screaming and tortured calls will be all you can hear, their rotting bodies and melting humanity all you can see and the suffering will relentlessly seek to chase your heels, determined to let you taste the torment those trapped souls feel.'_

'_But we won't. Even though we share the body, we are only mere spectres of who you are within. When we take over your body, we will not feel anything. Not even pain or tire. So that is why we will be the ones controlling this body while you are kept safe here,' Rutherford ended. 'But you will have to know that we will not sleep and stay inactive. Eat and rest for your body, yes, but my instincts drive me to seek out and save the Akuma. When we return your body to you, you may feel lethargic,' Ren said. Allen sighed, knowing he had lost the battle. '…Alright, but please…Hide me from Yu.'_

Ren snorted. He himself felt love and pain for Kanda, but at the same time utter hatred burned to be acknowledged. His foremost instinct was to protect his host, which was Allen. Whoever who hurt Allen must be punished. If it were not for his promise to avoid the swordsman, Ren was sure he would have guts flying by now. "Oi, are you up for a round of fast kills?" A drawl sounded from behind him. Ren smirked. "What have I done to garner the pleasure of your visit, you blond demon?" Hiruma answered with an equally intriguing smirk.

"I'm sure it'll be no fun to go hunting alone, Ren."

"Oh, so you are willing to accompany a wretch like me?"

"We're bound to, bocchama. We'll follow you even if you don't need to," another voice piped up. From behind Hiruma's tall back, Sena was peeking out. Ren smiled widely at the boy. "Let's go then. A festival awaits us!"

Kanda was furiously hacking away in the training ground with Mugen. Not only was he angry at the audacious display of affection made by Road on Allen, the boy himself did not come to explain his actions to his lover! He knew...That Allen's awareness of his identity as a Noah now influenced his thoughts, but still!

"Still muddling your mind over your heart?"

A friendly voice all but called to him. "I didn't ask for your opinion, sir," Kanda nearly spat out but held back his disrespectful action before his master, General Tiedoll. "Yu-kun…Much cannot be expressed if you keep them away. The only reason I left Cross to his own devices is because he can really say what's on his mind…Too much, in fact," Tiedoll replied simply to his student.

"What am I supposed to say?! I am too rough to touch him…Too unkind to speak to him. I am just…Not good enough for him," Kanda ended his sentence in barely a whisper. He even ignored how his master called him by name.

The startlingly stern voice of Tiedoll surprised Kanda.

"Then are you going to run and hide, and hurt the good child forever? Are you willing to become a coward to hide your weaknesses?"

Kanda turned around, staring at his master. Gone was the kind smile, a disapproving frown drafted upon the general's lips.

"…No, but…I'm afraid…" Kanda admitted; his head bowed down.

Tiedoll smiled a little. It was truly something for Kanda Yu to say that he was fearful. "Afraid of what?" "That…I might do to him irreparable hurt," the Japanese further confessed.

"Yu-kun…It is okay to hurt and be hurt. Talk to him even if you are careless with words. Touch the boy even if you are afraid of scarring them. To bump into each other in your fates is sure to leave a few scratches. But all that is only proof of your connection to each other," Tiedoll advised. Kanda looked up at him, gaping as if he did not know his master held such wisdom.

"……Thank you, General Tiedoll."

Kanda bowed and left in a hurry. Tiedoll smiled. It took a lot for Kanda to sacrifice his pride in order to accomplish this. But Tiedoll was glad he could be of help to his pupil.

'_What's wrong, Lavi? Have you started to question yourself again?'_

_Sombre jade eyes looked at his pale imitation. '……You are me, you should know.'_

_His other self smiled maliciously. 'Lavi, you are the forty-ninth me. You will be the heir of Bookman. When time comes, you will only be known as Bookman. Dik, Lavi…All your previous log names will be erased from memory and history. We have no need to be placed alongside foolish humans. Remember when you first joined them three years ago? You thought this too; how weak and idiotic people are involved in wars that will never end. Humans preach peace, yet Mankind are nothing more than bloodthirsty warmongers. Maybe…'_

'_Maybe what?'_

_Lavi's shadow smirked. 'That's why the Millennium Earl wants to destroy the world. It's filled with filth.'_

_Lavi twitched a little._

'_Even so…'_

'_Hm?'_

_Lavi looked straight into those disturbingly familiar eyes. 'Even so, I won't give up! I will go back out there, and from now on I will live life my own way, even if it violates the codes of a Bookman! I cannot stand by and watch without emotions! I will change the ways of the Bookman!" _

_His shadow gritted his teeth, snarling, "Why, Lavi?! When you know all that you've learned as a Bookman is true?! Humans are a weak race! Have you begun to hate becoming a Bookman?! Why do you even choose to fight for these…limited creatures?!" Lavi watched as his shadow went on with his outburst, but now his voice carried less anger, but mellowed out with desperation, pain and sorrow._

"_Lavi…You are me…The forty-ninth me…Before you, there were forty-eight others. Why is it that you have changed…? Why is it that being the forty-ninth is the hardest? Why did you slowly drift away from our path…Why?"_

_Lavi's other self started to cry._

_And Lavi understood the pain._

_He lifted a hand, and wiped away the tears from a now child Lavi, who wept without shame. "Tell me, why does a Bookman exist? Why is it that humans fail to bring an end to war?" "Why do you ask me? I don't know," the child wailed. _

"_You said it just now…I am you. You and all of the forty-eight Bookman are just one me. In the end…it's you who's asking all these questions. You are the one who has begun to change." Lavi held out his hand to the child, who was a spitting image of himself, who looked at him in disbelief._

'_Come with me.'_

_Hesitantly, the child Lavi, the shadow of the original Bookman heir; his past reached out to him._

'_After all, you're the one who really wanted to know the answer.'_

_'... To have faith within the path you want to walk on...Thank you, Tyki.'_

_It was those words from that man, who tried to reach out to him, that saved him. Lavi would believe his decision, no matter what pain and suffering may come his way._

_As the child took Lavi's hand, he looked at his counterpart and mouthed the last words he wanted to leave the teenager._

'_You are also me.'_

Slowly, Lavi truly opened his eyes. He needed to thank Tyki.

Komui was sipping tea for a change in the large room which was occupied by the two adults. He was subtly ignoring Cross, but he had too much to complain to ignore him for long. "And why didn't you return with the Ark after you helped Allen fight off Tyki and Road? And those spells on the Egg! Can't you have undone it first before you left? The scientists are raring to investigate it, but we can't approach it at all!"

"Sorry for being a bait for the Earl while the rest escape. Sheesh, after what, five years? You're still being such a fussy guy. Lighten up," Cross blatantly replied.

Komui released his grip on his cup smoothly, not betraying any emotions whatsoever. That much at least he learnt from Cross. "Because you fool, you know too much and you're not telling us anything...It's the same as the time with Maria."

"Ours was a whirlwind affair, to say the least," Cross smirked at Komui's less-than-innocent blush.

"W-Well, Cross, you weren't in love with me. That much was obvious. You came…because of Maria," Komui retaliated. Cross kept his silence, prompting Komui to speak on.

"Parasitic Exorcist Maria...If she didn't persuade you on her deathbed, you would never even consider joining us. I was new and inexperienced as a Supervisor then. You wanted to have Maria's corpse, but it was a rule for the bodies of the members of the Black Order to be cremated. And so, I fell for your wily charms you used upon me and I snuck you Maria's body...Like the fool I am."

"Say what you want," Cross snorted.

"But the seduction became more than that. Gradually…"

"I fell in love with you," the redhead announced boldly, ending Komui's sentence.

"...I wished I didn't," Komui retorted.

Cross heaved a sigh. "Komui, I have responsibilities too. And I do whatever it takes to see things through."

"Sorry for wanting to be more selfish," Komui sulked. "You really…" Cross raised an arm and ran a hand down the Chinese man's cheeks in an unexpectedly soft manner. "I also have things I want to protect, you know? No matter what sort of sacrifices I have to make, as long as I can protect those precious to me…"

Komui bit his lower lip in obvious agitation. "Cross, I too want to be able to protect things precious to me! That's why…I was so happy when I became a conformer of the Innocence as well. And Lenalee losing hers…It was ugly, but I was a little glad that she would stay safe in the head quarters now. So please…Don't be reckless, Cross. You always think it's alright for you to be hurt as long as those you care for aren't…Isn't that why you chose Allen-kun as your student? Because in that aspect he is exactly just like you," Komui murmured, holding Cross' gloved hand tightly.

"...I would rather have your sister as an Exorcist than you. You don't have the spirit of a warrior," Cross mused, his fingers ghosting upon the metal centrepiece of the Innocence around Komui's neck.

Komui frowned. "I don't want to be protected forever in a tower, Cross. I'm not a princess waiting for a prince charming to rescue me. That's why I came to the battlefield. Cross…If you want to do things your way, then I have no rights to stop you. But then at least, allow me to accomplish my mission in my own way. We are adults, and we are capable of looking out for ourselves."

Cross fell silent, but he finally stiffly nodded his consent. "...I still don't like the fact that you're putting yourself in danger."

"...Cross, you always were a kind person," Komui smiled softly at his companion.

"That baka moyashi, where could he go?!"

The Japanese exorcist was scouring the city in search of his lover. Despite the fact that Allen was a general and probably even more capable of looking out for himself than them both, he were still worried. "Looking for someone?" A question made him turn back swiftly to face a smiling Allen Walker, flanked by the demon-like blond and the petite cute brunette. The overall aura of fake pleasantness sickened Kanda, and he knew Allen wasn't Allen at the moment.

"Which one are you?" Kanda asked cautiously.

"I am Ren. Do you have any business with Allen?" Ren asked calmly.

"I need to speak to him."

"…Should I let you?" The boy teased, but his silver eyes spelt hostility and his monocle glowed an eerie red. Kanda was not intimidated, but he was at the same time doubtful of his own right to meet the young one sleeping within his own world. "I…I know I'm wrong! That's why I have to speak to him, and tell him that I don't deserve him…" Ren smiled sincerely at the words of Kanda.

"Well said. You don't deserve Allen at all now, do you? Allen will be mad at me if I tore you to bits though, so consider yourself spared…If you want to talk with Allen, it will have to wait until we leave Japan. He should not have come here if possible…The Earl can feel him, I know it. But Cross must've been planning something to deliberately gather us here. Come along now, Cross should be done having some alone time with his lady love."

Kanda was doubting the sanity of this persona, but he followed along anyway. Ren hollered aloud some ways before Cross' room, "Are you decent? I don't wish to risk walking into a love scene!" Cross' voice came thundering back. "Get your asses in here, you idiots!"

Inside the room, apart from Cross and Komui there were Lavi and Tyki. Lavi smiled at the duo, showing that he was back, the good old jolly Lavi they knew has returned. Cross cut to the chase, not wanting to waste any time. "Right now, I will extract the Egg from its magic seals. While that happens, I need my dumb pupil with me to use the Ark as I need it. The reason I am here, is to set off a false alarm. So that while the fat guy's groupies are busy with you guys, I can get the time to break down the spells. Got that clear?"

Everyone nodded. "You're going to move very soon. But before this, I have questions to ask," Cross' eye glinted, and Allen backed away in horror as he saw a small hammer in the grasp of his mentor's hand. "Y-Y-You're not going to hit me with that again, are you?!!"

Cross laughed out loud and dragged Allen to his side. "No, you'd be useless if I knocked you out now. It's for him." Allen tried to shrink out of sight, which only made it look like he was pressed flush against the much taller man. Kanda growled and glared at the general before him. First Road, now Cross?! Everyone in the world was out to get his innocent lover! "The first question is, have you made any moves on my stupid disciple?" Allen blushed bright red.

"No, no, no!!! Yu has been really nice to me, he's been very accommodating!"

"I plan to get to third base as soon as we can," Kanda answered straightforwardly. Cross glared at him. "I won't marry away Allen as soon as you'd think you'd get him. So don't even dream of a home run." Allen was confused by the terms. He only looked up at Cross's face in blank.

Tyki chuckled, and decided to enlighten the poor boy. "You're at first base now. That's kissing. Second base is generally groping. Third base, sex without penetration and a home run is when you go all the way. That's it, basically." Finally understanding, Allen's face got really hot and he was feeling faint. He had no idea Kanda was so eager!

"M-Master, those are vulgar words! Put me down!!!"

"Hou…So it means you don't mind being devoured by the proverbial wolf there?" Cross jabbed his mini hammer in the direction of Kanda, who scowled.

Allen swallowed hard. "…N-No, I don't want to…"

"Moyashi!"

The katana wielder looked, if he could possibly look, like he was devastated. "Remember the vow? I'm to remain untouched until marriage, and it's not going to happen anytime soon!" Allen squeaked indignantly while Cross smirked, obviously in triumph at his victory over his student's suitor. "Grrr…Hime! I won't let you go away from me for a second time!!" Kanda exclaimed as he reached out to yank Allen to him. However, Cross lifted Allen easily and tossed him back. The poor startled boy crashed into a corner.

"General…!" Lavi was about to say something when he noticed Cross's expression had changed. A intricately designed gun was drawn out from his back, as Cross stood up facing the open window. "Shit, he's finally noticed…Timcanpy, take Allen and go!!" The general commanded.

Bewildered, Allen looked up to the golden golem, who had his tail end shining brightly. Moments later, a dark hole appeared beneath Timcanpy and before Allen could ask questions, he was swallowed by darkness. "Moyashi!!!!" Kanda exclaimed in shock at the sudden disappearance of his lover before him.

"What's going on, Cross?!" Komui asked; his body tense. Lavi's own weapon was drawn out. Apparently, he already understood what Cross felt. "They're coming," Lavi declared, his body language telling Kanda he was prepared for battle. Kanda unsheathed Mugen, his eyes sharp. "I'll have you tell me what happened to moyashi later, General."

"Yeah, later," Cross waved him off and jumped in after Allen.

"After we finish up here," Tyki replied, a Tease fluttering about his hand. Time for war.

Allen rubbed his sore head. He had been sucked into the dark portal that Timcanpy had created…Stark white walls surrounded him. Then…There was a couch and a piano. He was back in the room when he first controlled the ark. Allen gave a start when he saw a new addition which was lying on the couch. It was the blonde Noah named Jasdero! The Noah twin was still alive? Timcanpy fluttered about his head, trying to make him go to the piano. Allen felt the sense of deja-vu.

"_**Play." **_


	17. Grieving Melodies

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura owns D. Gray -Man. Literally.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Grieving Melodies

Being in this room again...The memories of his first control over the Ark returned.

_Allen stared at the dark faceless figure reflected right beside him. It was that very same person in his dream when he died for the first time. "Who are you?" Allen asked defensively. The figure did not answer, but pointed to the piano and said,_

"_**Play."**_

"_**Allen…With my Timcanpy…Together, they have…the right of the 'Musician'…"**_

_Allen furrowed his brows together. "Timcanpy belongs to Master Cross. Musician? What're you talking about?" Without noticing it, a spark resounded from his earpiece and the next moment, Cross was yelling in his ears, "You IDIOT APPRENTICE!! What do you think you're doing?!" The poor boy jumped and rubbed at the abuse of his ears._

"_M-Master…"_

"_You got to the room, right? Is there a piano in there?"_

_Allen's sight refocused on that simple-looking piano a few feet away from him. "Yes, there is..." Cross ignored his question. "That piano is the 'heart' which controls the Ark. Play it." A long silence followed after Cross's order. Allen blinked a few times in utter confusion. "Um, master…I've never touched a piano in my whole life before…" Apparently, Cross was going to ignore his words anyway. "Tim has the musical scores." "But I don't know how to read sheet music!" Allen spluttered pathetically. "Would you rather work with paying off my debts?" The redheaded general's voice was flippant._

"_You want me to choose?! They're both equally ridiculous requests!"_

_Cross's answer came, but the static blurred his words badly._

"_Okay…If you do that…The Ark should…According to your will…"_

"_Master?!" Allen shouted into his earpiece, but Cross was now completely cut off._

"_**Allen must play."**_

_The shadow's voice echoed around him again. Allen glared slightly at the unwanted words. "Why must I be the one to do it?" The shadow's expression did not change, but the snow-haired boy had the impression that it was smiling. As it spoke, something appeared from Timcanpy's mouth._

"_**Because the score belongs to Allen."**_

_Allen's eyes widened drastically as it came into sight._

"_That is the musical score?"_

"_Play it, Allen…"_

Cross cursed under his breath. Rivulets of blood were running under his sleeves unnoticed. The spells were layered carefully, and it was hard to unravel. Just like that fat Earl to be extra cautious of his treasure. As great as the general may be, he was still of mortal flesh.

"Damn…It's really bad to be on the opposite sides of the Earl," Tyki cursed a bit as he took down another Akuma with ease. At least he had an easier time, because he was able to take the mechanical demons by surprise, who were shocked that one of their Lords was destroying them.

"I think you should have had the preparations to fight him when you came waltzing over for Allen-kun's sake," Komui wryly replied with a slightly strained smile as he started humming soundless melodies to distract the Akuma. His power was definitely inefficient to kill anything beyond a Level Two, but it was enough to work with. At least the rest would take those Level Three down. The Chinese man mentally sighed. He definitely had crawled into battlefield with a lack of fighting experience.

"The fuck, this is just as bad as last time!" Kanda cursed as he brought Mugen down on another Akuma. "Just like last time? It's worse! It's like the Earl told half of Asia's Akuma to come after us! The whole horde in Japan alone was bad enough!" Lavi quipped aloud, lighting the night sky with flames from his attacks.

Miranda bit her lips in concentration. She was simply too preoccupied to say anything, being the only one in the group with defensive abilities. Although her newly acquired abilities Time Synchro was more useful, they were only effective if she was fighting against small groups, not an army like what she is facing now. Bookman was fighting near her, both covering each other being the weaker individuals of the group. "I hope the mansion will be safe," Krory murmured in worry. It would be such a waste if the hospitality they were provided with was ruined by the danger they attracted. The team had been smart enough to lure the Akuma further away.

"Focus on the battle, idiot!" Kanda yelled, striking down another Akuma.

"Do not fear…I shall be the one to break him."

The sudden female voice had everyone frozen momentarily in their actions. Tendrils shot out and simultaneously attacked all Exorcists. "What the hell?!" Kanda exclaimed, taken by surprise. The tendrils bound Mugen tightly, and even Lavi was struggling to release his weapon from its grip.

"I may not be able to destroy the Innocence in my current form…But it is enough to crush your weapons," she coldly declared. The shadowy tendrils retreated, but instead focused themselves on Kanda and Lavi. Though the giant Akuma roared in the midst of the raging battle, the ominous crackle was heard. Kanda stared in disbelief as his beloved weapon was destroyed so easily for the second time. It broke into five clean pieces, clattering to the ground with a heavy thud. Lavi too, scrambled to gather his broken hammer.

"Komui, the blacksmiths working at the Black Order obviously didn't put their best in repairing our weapons!" He yelled, backing away from any possible source of attack. Komui actually cursed aloud, much to the amazement of others. "I knew I needed to completely restructure both your weapons to ensure absolute recovery, but the High Generals insisted that we couldn't delay the exorcist's re-entry into battle any longer than we should, thus what we did was to simply reattach the broken pieces and reinforce them with a bit of ironwork. Well, that's what we get apparently." Komui grumbled even further under his breath. "Now I think I'm starting to understand why you hate that place, Cross."

"Well...Has the kitten come out to play?" Tyki taunted.

And almost torturously slowly, a figure rose from the dark shadows. Kanda's grip on Mugen went slack, the handle tumbling out of his hand to the ground.

"…Why are you here…?"

Lulubell had a beautiful frown, something Tyki rather admired in the woman. Not everyone could look pretty when they're scrunching up their faces. "To help retrieve Master's Egg, I must eliminate you all." Kanda stood forward amongst others, his dark eyes clouded with deadly concentration. "Not before I am done with you, bitch. To think I was looking for you all along…To find you here where it all began."

"This is not quite the time I would choose to settle our feud…Seeing it is of little importance compared to the retrieval of the Egg," The heartless woman answered in return. "I'm not asking you to comply. You're doing it whether you like it or not," the Japanese growled. Others had noticed that the Akuma around them had come to a standstill, as if waiting for their Lady to strike the exorcists down. "I don't think I have enough time to spare to deal with an immature child," the Noah answered calmly, aware of Kanda's gradual spiral out of control.

"Child? I am no longer the brat you cursed!" The Japanese snapped ferociously like a challenged alpha wolf.

Suddenly, Lulubell smiled. "I see no reason to entertain a raging brat."

Kanda was livid; the air burned with his hatred. "Yu…" Lavi tried to approach him, but was stayed by the startlingly loathsome expression in Kanda's eyes. He seemed so lost in his anger he was speechless. Little did he know that Lulubell was purposefully baiting him. She had been waiting for this chance for quite some time, and if Kanda was here…Lulubell initially had not wanted to confront Kanda at first, deeming time too unripe for their second meeting. But perhaps now was the best time, after all, he is in Japan, and he had the track record of defeating Skin.

It was time Lulubell welcomed Kanda as a new member to the family. Her hand darted out, throwing a dart with deadly accuracy. The dart was attached to a capsule containing green liquid. Her movements were nearly too fast to be seen, but nothing escaped the nimble eyes of the Bookman's heir.

"Yuu!!" A scream ripped out of Lavi's throat. Allen would not want to return to know Kanda would be killed.

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as Kanda stood motionless ignoring the flying projectile when Lavi shoved the shorter teen aside, letting out a silent gasp; his mouth forming a small 'o' feeling the pointed end pierce into his skin. Kanda's mind returned as he felt the realistic weight of Lavi's body collapse against his.

"Oi…Baka Usagi…?"

Lavi remained motionless. Tyki had lost composure, and rushed over to take Lavi's body off Kanda. Bookman picked up the now empty dart, eyeing it critically. "What did you hit him with?"

"A miss…But for Bookman Junior to take it…An interesting development. Fear not, Bookman. The dart will not kill him," Lulubell announced eerily. "I find it highly suspicious that a Noah will not try to kill an Exorcist…No offence, Tyki," Komui added as an afterthought. "None taken," Tyki replied uneasily, out of a small amount of fear that Lulubell would expose his whereabouts to the Earl.

"I thought to turn him into a Noah by injecting him with our genes. That was the very main reason after all, that I bound you to an extended life force which surpassed human limitations."

Lulubell's words struck a chord of disbelief in Kanda, and possibly everyone else.

"I saw the potential brewing in a mere human child. And what more, an Innocence compatible. Of course, humans age so very quickly and are so susceptible to injuries. I bound you to that lotus so that your new life may grant you the time to train yourself to be one of the best warriors I could gain for Master, and also…time to cultivate your hatred towards me. You would never be willing to follow me onto the path of Noah. I thought that time was ripe. Hatred blinded you horribly, hiding my true designs. It was so simple to convert you and within the confines of your own anger, so easy to control you as well. Unfortunately, there was Bookman Junior's intervention. Even I am not privy to the effects of this hand of Fate, but one thing I may know for sure, he will awake a pure blood Noah."

Komui found it truly incredulous. "It is THAT easy to become a pure blood Noah?"

Kanda could not tear himself away from the words which escaped Lulubell's lips. "It is quite simple, actually. However, it is just a sad lack of…supplies needed. Only the previous Noah of Thought had the mind to seal the genes containing the memories within a capsule. However, different memories will awaken according to the mind of the persona it will occupy despite it originating from Thought. For all I know, it could be Silence. This is because human genes are only a mere branch of our elite Noah genes. When we recreated the world for a second time, we generously donated our genes to contribute to the birth of the Second Generation. Of course, we pulled back most of the superiority contained in our genes."

Bookman was absorbing every word with fervour, a look of savage liveliness within his eyes. Finally, knowledge on the Noah, even if just a scrap of it!

"By injecting that tiny capsule of genes, it is like reuniting two broken halves. The human's genes will be readily absorbed by the Noah genes, and as the Noah genes take over, the boy shall change into one of us gradually. Give or take, a few days before the genes fully spread into every cell." "…Were we made that way?" Tyki suddenly asked, a dark anger rising restlessly beneath his skin.

"…No, Tyki. We were born as other humans were, only that the memories chose us. Nearly the whole world has Noah blood in them, but it looks to the mind to be a vessel. Like Innocence and Exorcist, memories and mind must be in harmony in order to work. Master would have never been as callous as to create his family," Lulubell answered in a dignified manner.

"Well…This completely fucks up the prophecy about Allen Walker doesn't it?" The man wryly smiled and said. "No, it does not. Regardless of the outcome of Bookman Junior, Allen Walker remains to be the hope of the Noah family. He was found and was already fulfilling his prophecy even before my small intervention. As it may, the Bookman Junior might also be the one of prophecy, meaning the teachings of our True God were referring to two people and not one. The last Child is no longer the last, nor is he alone," suddenly an uncharacteristic smile lit Lulubell's lips, "I do look forward to the many children they shall bear for our family." Komui couldn't help but roll his eyes at the dialogue which should not be present in a life and death battle. He also seriously doubted Allen and Lavi would want to give birth any time soon.

"Which brings to attention, where is Allen Walker?"

Allen obeyed whatever his Master told him to, providing him whatever back up necessary while Cross worked on breaking the Egg's defence. The now familiar lullaby played itself in his mind like clockwork.

**And** **the boy fell into a deep sleep**

**One by one the gasping flames within the ashes**

**Rise and unfurl into that beloved visage**

**On the night those silver eyes trembled**

**You were born**

**Shining brightly**

**Thousands of dreams suspended on Earth**

**Hundreds and millions of months and years**

**No matter how many prayers are returned to the Earth**

**I shall continue to pray**

**Please grant love to this child**

**And a kiss to the joint hands**

Allen didn't know why, but the act of playing the piano came most naturally to him. He seemed like a madman, banging the keys violently, but in reality, his fingers were glossing smoothly over every ebony and ivory stem. Someone was watching him do so. Jasdero only watched in silent awe, not conscious that he was watching brethren in work, nor realizing his body was groaning with pain.

Realizing she had been tricked by Cross' wiles, she made to escape but Kanda yelled out after her, "Wait! Undo my curse!" Lulubell paused. "I was the curser, but the emotions driving this curse are not mine. He…is already dead. A long time ago. Farewell, tragic exorcists." Lulubell disappeared into a very familiar heart-shaped door, and the Akumas dispersed, knowing their mission had been foiled, once again. Kanda stared listlessly after the space Lulubell left behind, too much in shock. Meanwhile, a door to the group of tired and injured exorcists was opened.

"My mission is now complete, We will return to HQ," Cross ordered. Allen obeyed, waiting for the other exorcists to board the Ark. Mechanically his body moved and with pin drop silence, he effortlessly orchestrated the Ark to move them back to Headquarters. Little had he expected that things would go bad, very bad from here.

"Tyki, what are you doing with those evil exorcists?!" A sudden shriek startled the Noah. "Hell, Jasdero! What are you doing here?!" The blond rubbed pitifully at his bruise-wracked body. "I dunno…Where's Devit? I want him," he bleated pathetically like a miserable child; he wanted his twin to be with him, in a sea of strangers and enemy and a man he could not consider an ally right now. A piano note sang and a new door opened. Devit came stumbling through it.

"Jasdero!"

"Devit!"

The twins ran towards each other and clung on tightly, afraid that they would be separated again. A sudden scream of panic from Allen's communicator jolted him awake. "Bak-san, you don't have to scream!" Allen yelled back, twitching in pain. "Walker, I don't have much time before he comes! Hide the Noah. Wherever the hell you are, come back immediately. And…You and Komui will need to prepare yourselves."

Then the connection died off, just like that. Allen was confused, but his orders were clear. He went back to the piano and played a few tunes. A door opened up. Allen approached his godfather hastily. "Tyki, I think something is wrong with the Order. Bak-san told me to hide you. I've already opened a path to a room where you can stay with foodstuff enough for a month." Tyki nodded, but his glance wandered to the twin Noahs, who glared hatefully and Allen mournfully recognized, pain and fear in their eyes.

"Jasdero, Devit. I have not forgotten you both. Medical supplies are prepared as well. I'm not sure if it can help a lot, but patch up the best you can. Tyki will be hiding with you both. He will look after you while we are at the Order. We will have to hide you as long as possible."

"Why should we trust you, Cross' disciple?! Tyki is a damned betrayer, teaming up with a bunch of monsters like you!" Devit shouted in self-defence. Allen allowed his Noah counterpart the control of his body. Rutherford smiled a disarming and gently persuasive smile. "Do not doubt me, brothers. Tyki has not betrayed you; he merely came to my aid. You both are important family members. I won't let anyone harm you. If anyone is a monster here, we all are. And I, who am part of both, am double the monster anyone could be."

Jasdero watched him pensively for a while. "Devit, we can trust him, hihi. I feel it." Devit still looked sceptical, but grudgingly nodded.

"I'll close the doors behind you. I'll not open it until it is safe, alright?" Allen asked as he and Tyki helped the twins get into the other room. "Sure, just don't be gone too long. Taking care of these brats take away ten years of my life," Tyki joked.

"You're the old man!" The twins scowled.

"I will," Allen smiled wryly. "You take care of yourself too," Tyki patted Allen's head. Allen nodded, and went to seal the doors. Lavi looked worse for wear, but he tugged a still catatonic Kanda forward.

"Allen, please give him the sexiest kiss you can. He won't snap out of his funk," Lavi whined. Allen smiled, some things didn't change. "I'll try." The boy sidled up to Kanda, wrapping his arms around Kanda's waist and pressed his lips against his. He started out slowly, slowly pressing harder and attempted to slip his tongue in. A few prods proved successful and Allen continued tempting Kanda with a few lazy caresses.

Kanda's hands twitched to life and locked Allen's head close, aggressively kissing back. Allen took this as a sign that he was well again. "Okay, enough. We…are most likely going to face a crisis once we get back to the Order," the white haired teen pried Kanda off, who was extremely disgruntled that he was getting denied. "Bak-san sounded really panicked. He said that Komui-san and I should be prepared. For what…I am not sure. And I have been ordered to hide Tyki, so no one here is to mention them at all," Allen announced. Komui suddenly collapsed to the ground. "Oi, Komui?!" Cross hoisted the Chinese man back up. He was shaking, there was a mixture of resentment and fear and trepidation on his expression.

"…Oh God…It's him, I can feel it…I know it's him…" He muttered under his breath, looking for a lack of word, traumatized.

"Are we there yet? Arystar needs medical attention!" Miranda was in tears, clutching at the unconscious vampire-like exorcist. Allen, upon checking, discovered they were hovering atop the tower. Without further ado, he opened a door to the inner chambers of the tower. Everyone poured out and headed for the infirmary, Miranda desperate on getting her love help while everyone was tense with the brief warning from Bak. They all had just finished treatment except Miranda and Krory, one who had passed out and another still being operated upon, when the doors were thrown open by a frantic Lenalee. "Niisan, you shouldn't return! He's…!" She never got to finish her words, because a cold, hard hand descended onto her shoulder next.

"I was not aware that you were on any mission now, Komui."

Komui's body was tense, but he did not give any signs of weakness. He grimly smiled. "We had an emergency summoning from General Cross for backup concerning his mission. He has successfully completed it as of just now and has returned." The Chinese man lied bare-facedly. Inspector Malcolm merely stared calmly. "No matter. Get into proper attire. We have a meeting which will include, you, ex-Supervisor, in five hours. General Cross Marian, you are expected to attend as well. Allen Walker will be kept under custody, and if at the meeting later found guilty, will be deported for trial of heresy."

Several exclamations of "What?!" followed after.

A blonde man with two marks on his forehead stepped forward. "Inspector Howard Link from Central. From now on, you are under my watch, Allen Walker. I need you to answer a series of question to determine the graveness of the situation around you." Allen was puzzled, looking wildly to his lover for help.

Kanda started forward, but Lavi held him back. "We'll see you later, moyashi-chan," Lavi waved, but Allen could tell that Lavi was hinting something with his smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. He obediently followed after Link. "What are you doing?!" Kanda hissed, his problems forgotten for a moment. "Have you forgotten? This is under the Vatican jurisdiction. In the eyes of their religion, same-sex relationships are punishable crimes," Lavi whispered, "You're only giving them further excuse to prosecute Allen if you show any signs."

Straightening up, he said, "Since we're not needed, we'll just go recuperate in the infirmary." Kanda eyed Lavi warily. He had only remembered; Lavi was injected with Noah genes. Had the memories of Noah awakened yet within the Bookman apprentice?

The situation within the room was tense. Inspector Malcolm C Lvellie was staring dead on to Cross. Everyone was in a state of confusion. Ever since Cross and Komui had returned, a meeting had been pulled up and Lvellie had thrown in bits of knowledge previously unknown to the Order, for instance, the existence of the Fourteenth. But the more and more Komui heard of it, the more the descriptions matched Allen. Yet the boy was the self-proclaimed Thirteenth! He briefly entertained the fact that two Noahs resided in one body, but dismissed it. Maybe Cross knew the truth which he had yet to reveal. Yet, the man acted calmly and told Malcolm to inspect him and Allen all he wanted. Komui dearly hoped Cross knew what he was doing.

"On a separate case, ex-Supervisor Komui Lee. We have evidence that you have been…more than hospitable to a Noah. Is that true?"

Komui's heart seemed to hammer in his chest, but he remembered Allen's words. "I'm afraid I have no idea of what you are talking about, but there has been an incident where I've run into one of them. I believe I have written a report on it." Malcolm pinned him with his fearsome gaze. "I see…We shall have you put under observation and interrogation as well. If found guilty…Allen Walker and you both are scheduled for trial of heresy." "I understand," Komui fearlessly answered. "The meeting is adjourned until further notice," Malcolm dismissed them. "Supervisor Bak, please follow me."

"I won't let him hurt you," Cross whispered; his voice unusually gentle to Komui's ears. "I can take care of myself, Cross. I'm not a kid anymore," Komui tartly replied. Bak was facing an entirely different situation.

"What?"

"Lenalee Lee has lost her ability as an exorcist. She serves no further use to the Church. We have no need for her anymore," Malcolm coldly declared. "Wait! It's not as if Lenalee has lost her Innocence, but is merely disengaged as an exorcist at the current standing!" Bak retorted. "If she cannot regain her ability to fight, then she is equal to being useless," Malcolm stated. "I understand that you shall know what to do with her." The man left Bak standing still in the hallway. Not much later, Bak heard something behind him and turned around. Lenalee was clutching at the walls, crumpled to her feet. "Bak-san…Does that mean…This won't be my home anymore…?" The girl looked up tearfully at the blonde man.

Bak gritted his teeth, and hugged Lenalee in order to comfort her. Komui be damned if he saw this! "No…I won't let that bastard do as he pleases. I will find a way to help you, but we need Walker. Hell, everyone needs Walker. He's our walking miracle." "Ask Allen-kun for the Heart back? But it might jeopardize the balance of his curse and his Innocence…!" Lenalee started but Bak placed a finger to her lips. "No, I have another way…But it's risky. Will you trust me?" Lenalee smiled gently at him. "Of course I do, Bak-san." Bak gloried in the smile of his angel, and then realized what position they both were in.

He promptly broke out into hives.


	18. Trial and Error

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Trial and Error

"Inspector Link, I seriously demand that I be left alone with Walker for a brief discussion."

Link didn't rise to the bait. "My orders come directly from my superior. I am not under your authority, Supervisor Bak."

The Chinese-German man did not give up. "Very well then, I suppose there is no choice but to include you in this. I have been ordered with the removal of Lenalee Lee as an Exorcist, but from Walker I may derive a way to reinstate her as an Exorcist. I assume that your superior will have no problems with Lenalee Lee if she recovers her abilities?" Link considered Bak's words for a while. Bak continued to bait him, whilst Allen only looked on, clueless to what was occurring. "If I succeed, we will have means to recruit more Exorcists. It is necessary to win this war."

The blonde inspector finally nodded. "If that is what you believe you can accomplish, then I shall observe it. However, this will still be in my reports to my superior." Bak lazily waved a hand, still putting up his façade of bored interest. "Do what you wish. Now Walker, can we sit? I need to ask you something." Allen sat down as requested, still confused. Bak had a very grave expression on his face. Allen knew he was concerned with Lenalee, the exorcist himself was, after hearing that Lenalee was supposed to be removed from their ranks.

"It's no secret that Lenalee's Innocence is the Heart, and that it's within you. The matter at hand though, is that I need you to find out whether Lenalee is still the compatible of the Heart…Or if you are now."

Allen blinked in surprise. "Bak-san, I thought that a person can only be compatible with one Innocence. How can I be compatible with the Heart?"

Bak sighed. "One thing I've learned is to expect the unexpected from you, Walker. The Heart is reportedly to have chosen a stronger host for its own survival. Does that mean it merely needs a stronger vessel, or a stronger compatible? In the means of a stronger vessel, it may only reside in you temporarily, but if it has switched compatibles…That means you have control over the Heart, Walker. And in turn it means you hold the Key to the War. This is why we're trying to keep this under tight wraps. If this ever leaks out, the Earl's side will know who to specifically target."

"To keep it short, if Walker learns that he is able to manipulate the Heart, he will turn the tides of war." Link had caught on fast.

Allen remembered a brief summary of the Heart's abilities from Bookman. If the Heart could be controlled, it could release the maximum strength of all the Innocence. On the other hand, if the Heart was destroyed, then all the other Innocence will die along with it in one big chain reaction. "Yes, indeed. If you are the controller of the Heart, most likely…You would be able to force compatibility between a human and an Innocence rather than waiting for the true compatible of an Innocence to appear. That way, you may be able to assign Lenalee with a new Innocence. So I need you to attempt synchronization with the Heart to see if you are the new compatible," Bak theorized.

Suddenly, Allen's eye activated. Akuma were in Headquarters.

* * *

Devit and Jasdero were both huddled together, quietly sipping cocoa. Tyki, being used to the arrogant boisterous twins was not quite sure with what to do with them, especially after he explained everything that had happened until now. He managed to bandage up their injuries with the supplies he had found in the cupboard and they had been living secretly inside the room Allen had hidden them in. Sense of time on the Ark was distorted, so Tyki had no idea how much time really passed. He was in his dark form, free to let his other self roam in a place where he could hurt no one.

A knock to the door brought him to reality. The twins looked up, both bodies rigid with suspense. Tyki did not move at all. He wouldn't risk revealing himself carelessly if it was not Allen at the door. "Tyki, I know you're in there. Open up. Lavi is with me," a foreign voice spoke. The Noah was cautious, but he reasoned he was good enough to knock out an intruder or two. The door was opened to reveal an almost naked blonde child, with something that looked suspiciously like a scarf wrapped around his waist. He had a lazy cat's smile on his face, and behind him was Lavi.

"Who is this?"

Tyki asked in disbelief as he closed the door behind the two. Lavi shook his head with wide eyes. "You will NOT believe me if I told you. It's Timcanpy." The blonde smirked up at Tyki, who gaped like a fish out of water. "No way, that little golf ball is this kid?!" Annoyed, Timcanpy promptly smacked Tyki's ass, making the Noah jump in shock.

"I'm a golem, not a golf ball. And I'm older than what I look now. I just don't have enough compressed matter to help my transformation for now. Besides, who else can use the Ark with Allen under watch?" "Allen's under watch? By whom?" The Portuguese asked in concern for his godson. Even Jasdevi paid close attention.

"The damned Church, of course. Exorcists are only apostles by default, they have no say at all in reality; only disposable soldiers of the war. Anyway, we are here to check on you. You know, in case you guys killed each other or Tyki made a lousy caretaker. I see you're alive. Okay, we can leave now," Timcanpy announced as if he had better things to do and turned to leave, but Tyki grabbed Lavi's hand. "Be careful out there. You may be the supposed impartial Bookman, but the church is dirtier than you think you know. I'm…worried." Lavi was speechless, but he hurriedly nodded and left. Tyki stared at his now empty palm. The Noah let out a frustrated sigh. Being cooped up was taking its toll on him, to have wanted to hold Lavi's hand just a bit longer…To experience the warmth of the Bookman Junior's skin against his.

The strange sense of familiarity was not left to Tyki alone. "He smells like us, hihi," Jasdero suddenly commented. "That's strange. Last time we kicked his ass, he didn't have it," Devit noted. A jolt of realization shook Tyki. He had recalled the incident with Lulubell. Tyki could hear his black self crooning, yearning for the redhead. The Noah of Pleasure was guilty to the sin of many things, but he always has felt no remorse. But to be pining after Lavi, especially when the redhead was turning Noah...He was selfish and evil. To even feel the slightest happiness that Lavi was from now on one of them, left him with a bitter flavour in his mouth.

Little did Tyki know, his bad feelings were right. But he would remain clueless about it until Allen had snuck upon the Ark to meet him, as Timcanpy and Lavi had done. He requested Kanda to distract Link just for a moment, Tyki was so glad that Allen survived another meeting with Lulubell, but Allen remained in low spirits. Jasdevi were unsure of how to interact with their former enemy, so opted to sit down and just listen. "Listen, lad…It's not your fault so many people died. It's Lulubell and a whole army of Level Three you were facing. And with a Level Four…I'd say it was pure miracle you guys got out alive," Tyki was still in his persistent attempt to console Allen.

"I-It's not that…" Allen was now reduced to a quivering mass of tears, with a blanket pulled around him.

"She told me something…About Yu. I can't stand it anymore…"

A new story poured forth from Allen's lips, one which left Tyki speechless.

"_You're so pitiful, Walker. You could have been spared so much pain if you would just join us."_

"_What do you mean, Lulubell?" Allen was very wary of Lulubell. She was the most confusing Noah he had ever met. Lulubell smiled in spite of her predicament. "You are incapable of reading a person as good as I can, Walker. Not only is Bookman Junior going to be one of us soon...Perhaps he might realize all along that his heart sides with us...And Kanda Yu…He may not be with you for long."_

"_What do you mean about that?!"_

"_You should have noticed. How Kanda Yu survives at an almost impossible rate."_

_Allen's frown deepened. Lulubell's words had truth in them. But what does that have to do with him?_

"_It is because of a curse, with his life tied to a lotus as his only pathetic cling to the world. With each fall of a petal, he draws close to death. The curse can no longer be undone…At least, not by me. Perhaps if you were generous, Walker, you'd free him."_

"_Me?" Allen couldn't believe his own ears at Lulubell's next words._

"_You were the one who asked me to curse him…Fourteenth."_

"…Fourteenth…? The so-called player of the Ark?" Tyki muttered to himself. "I don't know…Lulubell called me the Fourteenth. Maybe it's something only older or experienced Noahs can tell me…But I'm not allowed to approach Master. I have to ask him this," the thirteenth lamented.

"…We'll have to find a way," the Portuguese agreed with Allen. "I'm worried about Yu. Why won't he tell me about the lotus? And Lavi...what did she mean, one of us?" Tyki, worried as he was about Allen's lover, was more distracted by the news about Lavi. The same feeling of guilt bubbled up in his chest again.

"Allen…You probably don't know about our clash with Lulubell in Edo, right? I think it's best for you to know this, but it'll shake you up real bad. Are you ready?" Tyki gruffly asked. Allen sunk into silent contemplation, before he finally nodded. Interest piqued, the Noah twins shuffled closer to listen to the story. Tyki related the whole ordeal of Lavi being turned by Lulubell to the trio, which needless to say, left them speechless.

"So that's why he smelt like us, hihi!" Jasdero exclaimed.

"Lavi…A Noah? How could it happen so easily?" Allen murmured, almost to the point of disbelief.

"You idiot, you're too good to everyone else," Devit scoffed.

"Tyki, I have to go now. Please look after the twins," Allen murmured and left, deep in his turmoil.

Lavi was reading in the library when Link had appeared before him, looking rather disgruntled. "Have you seen Allen Walker around?" To the inspector's question, Lavi shook his head. It was the truth, after all. He had not seen Allen the whole day. Link gave a frustrated sigh and left the premises. Not much later, Allen came inside the library looking very flustered. "Oh, Allen! Nice to see you escape the Double Pimple once in a while," Lavi cheerfully greeted. Allen smiled weakly as he came to sit down beside Lavi.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked, but deep in him, he already knew. He had already changed inside. The genes had worked faster than he had anticipated.

"You can always come to me when you have troubles, I am your elder brother after all," Lavi continued. He couldn't lie to Allen, not anymore. Allen's liquid silver eyes locked onto Lavi's emerald one. "Lavi is not Lavi anymore?" The redhead gently shook his head.

"I am still Lavi, but also another Lavi. If you listen to the Fourteenth, you will know who I am." "Fourteenth is…Can't you tell me about him?" Allen asked, wishing hopefully that the confusion would end soon. Lavi shook his head. "That knowledge is not mine to reveal. Rutherford…"

"Then, when will the time come for me to know?" Allen bleated mournfully.

"Soon...Rutherford, be kind to Fourteenth. He was always the rashest of my brothers...And most loved," Lavi mused. "Most...loved?" Allen echoed, not truly understanding. Lavi, the Noah he had yet to reveal its memory, was brother to the Fourteenth, so he would know, perhaps, the tragedy which resulted in the Fourteenth wanting to kill the Earl.

"What is love, Rutherford? That many would sacrifice to gain, and equally many would sacrifice to earn something else in return? It was love...that began the war. Would that same love end the war as well? Fourteenth...The foolish child...Sacrificed his 'Name' to gain power equal to the Earl. Names are the precursor of the soul. A soul, without identity, is flawed. The name which preserves that identity if gone, a being will cease to be a complete being. And that...was what Fourteenth chose to become. A lesser object in order to defeat the Earl," Lavi's words were heavy; they sounded ancient, and Allen knew this to be coming from the Noah within.

"Only this bit, shall I reveal to you...That which none but the four brothers knew. Three born Noahs, only one human. The most loved was youngest, I was the second eldest...Our eldest brother took great care and deeply loved our youngest brother. But, to the surprise of many, the brother the youngest loved was not the eldest...It was his human brother. The third of the four...The one who holds no power save his ability to give all that he has, and gave all his love indeed, to the youngest. Though this happened long ago, we were reborn, and the same tragedy struck. The eldest, still burnt by envy...The brothers who love each other, dead. And I...Only capable to bear witness and do naught else."

Allen wanted to ask who was the eldest of the four brothers, but words could not escape him. There was something about Lavi's words that made him greatly uneasy, because somehow Allen sensed that he already knew who the eldest brother was. The human brother Lavi mentioned greatly troubled Allen as well, but he didn't know yet why his heart clamoured when he thought of it. And just ahead, Kanda was seen marching towards them. Obviously, he did not take kindly to leaving his beloved with Lavi. Allen too, had a bone to pick with Kanda.

"When were you going to tell me about the lotus, hm?"

Startled at the flying question, Kanda faltered for a moment. Allen glared at Kanda, about to confront him further when Link appeared just on the horizon, looking displeased. "Walker, where have you been?" Silently, Kanda thanked Link for the distraction. He was still not prepared for what Allen was sure to ask him later. Meanwhile, Allen was fuming, but he answered anyways. "I was here talking to my friends. Where did you run off to, Link?" "I was looking for you, Walker. You should be clear on the fact that you are not allowed to leave my supervision," Link stiffly replied.

"Link, you suffocate me. I've already allowed you to even follow me to the restroom. What more can you ask of me?" Allen haughtily replied, not a bit remorseful that he let Link scour the whole building in search of him. Kanda glared venomously at Link, bristling at the hound who nipped at Allen's heels and getting to actually see Allen's every move, public and private. Damn that blonde! Suddenly, Kanda grabbed Allen by the forearm and pulled him into a rough kiss. Discretion be damned, he'll do as he liked! Link stared with wide eyes, too taken aback to react.

Allen too, practically went limp in Kanda's arms due to shock. Lavi gasped, looking from the couple to Link. Finally with much difficulty, Allen pried Kanda off and gave him a half-hearted glare. "What are you doing, Yu?!" Kanda ignored Allen's protests, and turned to smirk at Link, an arm around Allen's waist possessively. "Moyashi is mine. We're exorcists, so I don't think you dogs can do anything to threaten us since we actually do all the work for you useless people who can't even fight against the Earl and his minions. Report to your inspector for all I care, but let me warn you. If any one of you outsiders tries anything to break us up…We're not the only ones you're up against."

Lavi, encouraged by Kanda's words stepped up to lend his support.

"He's right. This is our Home. The whole Order will be against you if you're not careful."

Link mulled over with careful consideration. Allen waited with his breath held in. "…Your affairs are of your own volition. However, I suggest that you keep it private. Not everyone accepts such…relationship," Link declared. For a moment, Allen thought he saw a wistful glimmer in his eyes. Lavi slapped Link on his back, chortling heartily. "So you do have a good spot somewhere, not counting the two on your forehead!" The blonde adult spluttered, utterly insulted by Lavi's tease. "And you, for your age, should learn some basic etiquettes and manners when speaking to another person!" Link retorted. However, Kanda interrupted.

"Oi, even if moyashi and I want to keep our…affair private, we can't possibly…_bother_ you by having to let you watch us when we kiss or be incredibly mushy or even when we have sex."

Kanda's voice sounded so slippery and sly and so un-Kanda-like that Allen was almost convinced someone screwed Kanda's personality.

"You perverted arse! Who said anything about sex?!"

Link looked decidedly uncomfortable. "…For this sole purpose then, of your relationship…I will allow you both some privacy in a room. However, you have a time limit of half an hour. And only once a week. Nothing more."

Kanda growled and grumbled under his breath, but this was as good a deal he could get. "Whatever."

"And furthermore, Inspector Lvellie is requesting the presence of all Exorcists. He has an urgent announcement to make," Link stated, retrieving his calm. The trio looked at each other. It had probably got something to do with Lenalee's new Innocence. During the big battle in their Headquarters, Lenalee had somehow miraculously gained control of a new Innocence, which was formed from her own blood. The Heart, her original Innocence, had not left Allen's body. Scientists were baffled over the development, but Komui and Bak were both happy that Lenalee need not to be sent away. Lenalee hugged Bak out of pure gratitude, leaving the poor blonde to break out into hives and Komui attempting to murder the Supervisor.

When they arrived at the room, all the other Exorcists and Lvellie were waiting in there. "Excellent, now we may begin," the High Inspector announced. Bak nodded, and turned to the group.

"Everyone, we are here today to discuss some updates concerning the status of Lenalee Lee's anti-Akuma weapon. From what we could deduce, Lenalee Lee's link to the Heart Innocence is not yet broken, and it was through that link that Lenalee Lee was able to communicate her desire to fight to the Heart. The rest is theoretical, but we assume that the Heart Innocence has granted her wish and forced compatibility between her and another Innocence, creating an anti-Akuma weapon which is formed by her blood. This weapon is an evolution of the equipment type, for now we will name it crystal type. This type may appear amongst our current Equipment users in the future."

Everyone nodded, encouraged by the sign of strength given by their new evolution.

"And after we move to our new Headquarters, I will require Allen Walker to conduct a few experiments with the Heart. If we can successfully use it to gather all other Innocence, we may stand a chance to finally win this war. For now, you are all dismissed."

And it was that fateful move to the new Headquarters that revealed to Allen the identity of the human brother Lavi's Noah of Knowledge cryptically mentioned.


End file.
